The Lost Green Eyes: Akina's Reincarnation
by ANAYAS-CREATER
Summary: Akina lived in Ancient Egypt... but millenia later herreincarnation, Rogue, comes to Domino. Malik Marik's reincarnationand Yami rememeber her and try to claim her heart. But with a new villian after Rogue's life it's not going to be easy...
1. Default Chapter

**Anaya's Creator: **You guys wanted a sequel, you got it!

**Mokuba: **Yey!! (Jumps in the air excitedly)

**Anaya's Creator:** (Puts arms around Mokuba and cuddles him) Mokie-chan, don't get to hyper.

**Kaiba:** This takes place right before and into Battle City.

**Anaya's Creator: **Yes,I am fully aware thatBattle City is over in the anime series, but like I said so much in the other story: DEAL WITH IT!!! There is also a bit at the end which takes place after Battle City, but it's after all the other stuff in the original series has happened.

**Malik:** Where do I come in?

**Anaya's Creator: **Just sit tight and you'll see.

**Malik:** Anaya's Creator does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Nothing Out of the Ordinary:**

In the principal's office of Domino High, an older woman with half blonde/half grey hair, sat with a teenage girl, talking with the principal.

"Principal, please understand, despite my daughter's condition there is no need to assign someone to help her. She is extremely independent and can get along well on her own," the woman explained.

"Doesn't see need someone to at least help her around? Just for this week perhaps?" the principal argued.

"No," said the girl. "I remember everything from yesterday."

"You are certain?" the principal asked.

"I am,"

"Very well then, but we don't allow dyed hair or pets here. I'll let it your hair color slide for today, but it must be back to her normal hair color by tomorrow and the bird must leave with your mother." the principal said.

"My hair is naturally like this and Adan helps me get around," the girl said stubbornly.

The principal's eyes widened.

"She isn't lying, my good sir, her hair has always been this color and Adan is always with her no matter what. This bird has always helped her get around since the 'accident'. He is strictly a 'seeing-eye bird', you could say. I don't know exactly how, but my daughter can understand him. I can assure you that he is extremely well behaved and won't be a problem," the woman said gently, siding with her daughter.

If it was even possible, the principal's eyes went even wider.

The woman rested her head on one of her hands, which were starting to wrinkle with age. "If you want a note from the doctor about her hair and from the vet about Adan, I'll get you one," she said in vexation.

The principal stared at the girl's hair, then at the woman, and said "That won't be necessary, Madam. The first period of the day will be starting soon; your daughter had better get to class."

"Thank you sir," the old woman said. Without another word, her and her daughter turned and left the room.

Meanwhile, it was around nine o'clock in the morning and Yugi Motou was sitting at his desk with one of his friends. "Did you hear? There's supposed to be a new student coming in today," asked a tall boy around sixteen with blonde hair and honey eyes.

"Well, I did hear a rumor, Joey..." Yugi stammered. He was considerably shorter than his companion, but with black and purple hair that stood up straight and around his eyebrows and the top of his ears were golden bangs.

"Well, you know my sister Serenity?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, she has a..." BRRIINNGGG!!

Suddenly the school bell rang, and everyone had to take their seat. The announcements sounded, stating that Kendo Club was after school from four o'clock to five, basketball practice was cancelled, etcetera... finally, after what seemed an eternity, they were over. The teacher at the front of the classroom stood up. He was average sized, in height, and was rather portly, with dark brown hair that was beginning to bald. The suit he wore was the color of horse-dung, and smelled like it to. As he stood up, assuming this was going to be a "normal all-period-note-taking day", nearly every student took out their notebook and a pen or pencil. "Before we begin class I have an additional announcement to make," he said in a curt voice. "We have a new student joining today."

As he spoke a girl who was somewhat short, only about 5'2", entered the classroom. She looked around sixteen and had bright green hair that grew a little past her waist; she wore blue worn jeans with along black sweater that went to her knees. In the crook of her arm, she carried a maple walking stick with a dragon carved onto the one end. On her shoulder was a red-headed falcon that was preening its beak through her hair in a seemingly affectionate gesture. She muttered something and immediately the bird stopped, turning its head to look around the classroom. Her hands and what could be seen of her face was tanned and there were thick black sunglasses hiding her eyes from view.

"Everyone this is Miss Rogue Kaisaris, she has come all the way from western America to Japan," the teacher explained. As the teacher introduced her Rogue tipped her head a little. "You will be sitting next to Mr. Seto Kaiba, Miss. Mr. Kaiba could you help her..."

_I hate it when people do this to me,_ Rogue thought. She turned to the direction of the teacher's voice and said, "That won't be necessary, Sir," a short-tempered voice. "Simply point out whom this Seto Kaiba is and I can get to my seat just fine, I can assure you." Everyone looked at her puzzled. How could she not know who the richest man in Japan was? Why had the teacher asked Kaiba to help her? And why was she wearing sunglasses in the building?

"Alright then," the teacher said in a slightly bamboozled tone. He pointed to a tall boy with bright sapphire eyes and chestnut hair. The bird screeched in the girl's ear softly and Rogue nodded. She walked over to the row of desks that Kaiba was sitting in, all the while using her cane to help her walk.

_Does she have trouble walking or something?_ Yugi thought, looking at her with a curious look in her eyes. _Why is she using that staff?_

_ Take another look at her, Yugi _Yami told him. Yugi started paying attention again, and saw Rogue got to the row where Kaiba was and began walking down it, putting a hand on each desk as she walked. Several people were watching her, some whispering to each other and pointing at her.

_I hope these idiots know I can hear everything they're saying. Well, it's not like I'm not used to it,_ Rogue thought to herself as she went along. _Seven desks back, this should be it..._ She stretched her hand out, running it along the desk to see if anyone was there. Her hand ran into something warm and solid, and she was pretty sure that wasn't the desk.

"Excuse me," said a cold voice. She heard and felt the thing she had her hand on get up and grab her hand before she could withdraw it. "Your desk would be over there."

Unbeknownst to Rogue, the person she had touched was Seto Kaiba. He was pointing to the desk behind Rogue wearing his cold glare, but she didn't move; only her expression seemed to change. He couldn't see it clearly because of her sunglasses, but she seemed not to like him. Unlike any other girl, she didn't withdraw, become suddenly timid, or crazily hyper because he was touching and speaking to her, but abruptly jerked her hand out of his.

"Don't touch me," she demanded coldly.

"Same here," Kaiba snapped an equally icy tone.

"Miss Kaisaris, perhaps it would be easier for you to explain your condition to the class," the teacher instructed, clearly trying to avoid a first day fight among the students.

"There is nothing I need to explain. If these people are smart, they can figure it out for themselves," she retorted.

"Miss Kaisaris, I must insist," the teacher said firmly as Rogue turned and felt her way to the desk behind her.

Rogue let out a great sigh, with a slight shake of her head as if she were rolling her eyes, she put down her walking stick, lifted her hands to her sunglasses, and took them off. She heard the whole class gasp.

_ Yami... she's blind... _Yugi stammered through the mind-link he shared with his dark.

Rogue's eyes were shut tight and over them were long, thick, and considerably painful-looking scars. There was a sudden _thump!_ on the floor as someone fainted. _Yep, get that all the time, _Rogue thought. Without another word she put the glasses back on, sat back down, and the school day began as if out of the ordinary had happened.

**Anaya's Creator:** Well, how's the sequel so far?

**Mokuba:** Where am I?

**Anaya's Creator:** You'll come in, (--thinks for a bit--) the next chapter, more than likely.

**Malik: **Where am I?

**Kaiba:** It's not Battle City yet.

**Anaya's Creator:** Some forewarning: there are going to be very few duel scenes in this, because as entertaining as they may be in the show, I have to much stuff besides the duels to tell. I said it once, and I will say it again: DEAL WITH IT!!!

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Anaya's Creator: **Hi people, it's an update!

**Kaiba, Mokuba, and Malik:** Yey! (everyone sticks their hands in the air in the "Party on" symbol")

**Anaya's Creator:** For those of you who read the last chapter of Lost Green Eyes read it again. I made several adjustments to it.

**Malik:** Am I in the story yet?

**Anaya's Creator: **No, and don't give me the "puppy-dog pout" or you'll be booted out of here.

**Malik:** (grumbles miserably) Anaya's Creator does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Anaya's Creator:** Thanks for all the reviews so far people. Must have more...

**She's Really Blind?**

At lunch, it was a nice day so pretty much everyone was outside. Unlike most of the kids who were sitting with their friends, Rogue took her lunch and went over by the fence that separated the high school section of the school from the middle school. A smile came to her face as she heard the children playing and having fun. Adan gave a loud screech and Rogue gave him his lunch, which had been packed in with hers.

"Well, today wasn't so bad so far, right Adan?" she asked and took a bite of her bologna and ketchup sandwich.

The falcon gave a screech in reply.

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, my stupid classmates were dumb enough not to figure out I that can't see; you'd think that they'd never seen a blind person before. You'd better eat that mouse before another bird does," Adan picked up his meal by the head threw it up in the sir a bit then chomped down on it. She was sitting enjoying herself when she heard people approach her.

"Eww! Gross!" she heard a prissy voice exclaim.

"It's eating a poor dead mouse, that's so cruel."

"How can you live with yourself? Feeding a mouse to your bird, like that."

"Wake up prissy," Rogue snapped. "That's the way nature works, most all predator birds, which includes falcons, eat meat; he can't help that. What am I supposed to do, forbid him from doing what comes naturally? Now that would be cruel." Then over from the middle school side of the fence, she heard voices that didn't sound so friendly.

"Fork over your lunch money, kid," said a rough demanding voice. It must have belonged to a bully.

"I swear I don't have any," begged a kid.

"You'll have to excuse me, ladies," Rogue said in an extremely sardonic voice. "As much as I have enjoyed our little chat, I have other business to attend to." She felt her way to the fence that separated the two sects of the school and pulled herself over it with ease. As she approached the situation, she heard the rest of what was going on.

"Come on, kid, just hand over your lunch money and we'll be on our way," another rough voice said, this one was slightly higher than his companions.

"Hey, leave the kid alone," said a younger voice, before Rogue could get reach the kid who was being bullied.

_That voice belongs to one of the other middle school kids, no doubt, _Rogue thought. _Perhaps I should just kind stick this out and see if I truly need to step in. _

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kaiba's little brother?" another bully voice taunted. "Should we take your money as well?"

"I don't care, beat me up if you want, but leave that other kid alone." The bully had been right it was Kaiba's little brother. He was short, unlike his brother, and had long black hair and indigo eyes.

"Very well then," the bully took a step forward and stepped on a stick cracking it beneath his boot.

"Ha, how pathetic," Rogue said, finally making herself present to everyone. "Taking little kids lunch money, didn't you out grow that in elementary school?"

The bullies turned to her. "What do you want, Missy? This is no business of yours," one of the bullies taunted.

"Scram or we'll take you down too," a different voice goaded.

The sunlight flashed off of Rogue's sunglasses. "I would love to see you try," she said hoarsely, egging them on.

"As you wish;" One of the bullies charged at her and Adan gave a loud screech and jumped off her shoulder. As the bully charged, Rogue heard him coming, dropped her walking stick, and prepared to counter. Just at the right moment, when Adan screeched once more, she grabbed the fist headed towards her face and threw the boy over her shoulder. He flew into a tree and went unconscious. She slipped smoothly into a fighting stance and said, "Any other takers,"

The other bullies shivered a bit, and then one said, "Run away."

"Cowards," Rogue muttered. Adan flew over, picked up her staff, and dropped it in her hands, then went back to his spot on her shoulder. She turned and made her way to where she had heard the younger boys' voices. "Are you two boys alright?" she asked, turning her head from side to side as if she were looking for them.

"I'm right in front of you, Miss," said Mokuba's voice. He was the only one around now

Adan screeched, and Rogue looked in front of her, looking down slightly. "Well, are you okay, and what happened to that other kid?"

"I think he got scared and ran off, but I'm okay."

"Who are you anyhow, kid?" Rogue sat down on her knees in the grass and heard the kid copy her.

"Well, as you may have heard those bullies say, I'm Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. Who are you?"

"Name's Rogue, and that's all you need to know." She extended her hand and felt Mokuba shake it.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"I am,"

"Made any friends yet?"

"Not really,"

"You have now," Mokuba said laughing.

"Thanks, you know, that was a courageous thing you did back there with those bullies."

"What I did was nothing compared to you, you fought them. I was afraid."

"That's okay, Kido, there's something you need to understand that clearly your brother hasn't taught you yet: Courage is never the absence of fear, but the knowledge that something is far more important than the fact that you're afraid. Does that make sense?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Did you hear me?" Rogue asked him, but Mokuba's attention had now switched to someone standing above her and him, his older brother.

"Little brother, there was a rumor that there was some bullying going on with you involved. Tell me, are you alright? Did _she_ do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, Seto, Rogue saved me. You should have seen what she could do. I'll bet she could take you on..."

"Okay, that's enough, little one." Rogue got up put a hand where Mokuba's voice was coming from and gave him a pat on the head. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

"I hope we do," Mokuba said.

Rogue nodded and turned to leave, but Mokuba stopped her.

"Hey, wait a second, Rogue," he pleaded, grabbing her free hand. "Seto, maybe she can come over our house for a while this afternoon and hang out."

Rogue felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I don't know if that's a very good idea Mokie," she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Mokuba, I'm going to be very busy working for the next few days, I won't have time to hang out with your new friend," Kaiba told him.

"Well, she and I can hang out then and you can join us when you're done with your work. I truly don't see why you need to work any more now. The tournament..." Mokuba was going to continue, but Seto put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough little brother," Seto said rather off-handedly.

"What are you planning, some sort of Duel Monsters tournament like Pegasus did or something?" Rogue retorted.

Kaiba glared at her; she had guessed exactly what he had been planning. She was pretty sharp, for a blind girl. Before he could respond, Rogue did.

"No matter, I'm not really into dueling anyhow."

"Come over today and I can teach you," Mokuba exclaimed enthusiastically, giving her huge adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Rogue could picture the excitement on his face and the break-your-heart-cute puppy-dog pout he was, more than likely, giving her. Just thinking about this was more than enough to make her say yes.

"Yey! Meet you by the school gate when school lets out," Mokuba said. Rogue nodded and as she walked away, he turned to his brother. "Seto, Rogue's blind isn't she?"

Kneeling down to his brother's height, Kaiba took hold of his brother's shoulders and looked squarely in to Mokuba's eyes. "Yes, Mokuba, she is. But remember what I told you when we were still at the orphanage, don't trust her too much."

"I can't help it. She seems so much like a mother. Our mother must have been like her, was she Seto?"

"I don't know this girl well enough to tell you that Mokuba." Then the school bell clanged so loud it made their eardrums pound.

Finally, the end of school bell rang. Rogue got out of the classroom as quickly as she could. Not paying attention to where she was headed or Adan's warning screeches, she slammed into someone or something. Adan immediately started flying around her head, screeching as if to say "I told you so, you ignorant human!"

"I know, I know, shut-up you ridiculous bird. You're causing a racket," Rogue muttered furiously.

Satisfied, Adan began gathering Rogue's things and placing them in her hands.

"Sorry Rogue," said a timid male voice. She had obviously run into a person.

"Yugi, you need some help there, pal?" another boy's voice asked.

"I'm fine," the kid called Yugi answered as he helped Rogue pick up her things. Then without warning Yami suddenly took over. With deep curious violet eyes, he gave a very long look at Rogue.

Yami, why did you suddenly take over? Yugi asked through their mind link.

I feel a strange familiarity from this girl. I feel as though I know her from somewhere. 

How could you know her... unless... 

Yes, Yugi, I believe this girl could have something to do with my past. 

**Anaya's Creator:** And that's the second chapter. Who likes?

**Mokuba:** Yey, I was in this chapter

**Malik: **Why aren't I in it yet?

**Anaya's Creator:** It's not Battle City yet. That should start with in the next two chapters. I have two tests today: Geometry and Science. NOOOOOO!!!!

**Kaiba:** You'll do fine. You studied didn't you?

**Anaya's Creator:** For the Geometry one...

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Anaya's Creator: **It's another update. Thank you people who wished me luck on my tests, I survived!

**Malik: **Kaiba and Mokuba aren't here today, just me and Anaya's Creator! And Kaiba gets kicking in the shins this chapter!

**Anaya's Creator:** And Malik's in this chapter, too!

**Malik:** Finally!

**Anaya's Creator:** Some reviews:

**Mukyuu Tenshi:**

No, even though Akina was from Ancient Egypt she didn't duel. If you'll recall, Akina never even learned how. And her hikari is blind, so she can even tell the cards apart unless she pokes holes in the cards to form Braille letters, but what did the poor cards ever do to her? So no, she won't duel. And as for Rogue's new powers, read very carefully throughout this chapter, one is exposed. You have to use your brain a bit to figure this one out, but it's in there.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Don't worry, Malik's in this chapter... sort of.

**Malik:** What do you mean 'sort of'?

**Anaya's Creator: **Read the chapter and you'll see! Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, that'd be so cool!

**Malik:** Duh!

**Anaya's Creator:** FYI: Kaiba Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba himself. I don't refer to Mokuba as Kaiba, he's too nice for that and just so you people know: the roles of Seth and Mokuba in Egypt have practically swapped rolls, Mokuba is the one that gets close to Rogue in the present, not Kaiba.

At the front gate of the school, two people were waiting for Rogue. One was tall, had silvery hair, pale skin, and light grey eyes. The other was Mokuba. "Hi, Rogue," he yelled and ran at her.

Rogue as felt someone slam into her around her middle. "Hello there, Mokuba," she said returning the hug he was giving her.

"Have a good day at school, Sister?" asked a male voice.

"It went just fine, brother." Rogue let go of Mokuba for a moment and walked towards the voice. The man who had spoken to Rogue had been the man with white hair. Strong arms embraced her and she returned it.

"Who is your new friend?" he implied.

"Oh, this is Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba this is my older brother, Yoko." (Yes, as in Yoko Kurama, there is also a slight YuYu Hakusho cross over here, but just Yoko and someone else we'll see a bit later.)

"Good to meet you," Mokuba said.

From back at the school, Kaiba was watching his little brother suspiciously. Rogue seemed to be introducing him to someone. If that girl did anything screwy... wait a minute, was that Yugi and Wheeler walking towards those three?

"Bye Rogue, sorry for running into you in the hallway," Yugi said as he and Joey left.

"Bye," Rogue answered, slightly confused about who had spoken to her.

"Who was that?" Yoko asked.

"I don't quite remember; his name was Yuri, or Yugi, or something of that nature..."

"His name's Yugi Motou," Mokuba informed them.

"As in the Duel Monsters Champion..." Rogue asked.

"Yep,"

"Yoko, Mokuba was wondering if I could go to his house with him after school today."

"I don't really see why not. You just need to be home before dark. You know how Mother gets."

"How could I forget?"

"So I'll just leave you two here then." Yoko turned to his sister, ruffled her hair a bit, then nodded to Mokuba and left.

"Hey there Mokuba," Kaiba said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Mokuba answered.

"Alright then," there was the sudden sound of a car pulling up and then of a door opening.

Rogue turned her head towards the sound, but stayed where she was. "Aren't you coming Rogue?" Mokuba asked. He grabbed her hand and helped her into the vehicle. Inside Rogue did something very peculiar, she put her staff on the floor and put her arms in front of her and began feeling around the inside of the auto, trying to get a grip of her surroundings. Kaiba had to bite back the urge to laugh.

"This is a very spacious auto," she commented, putting her hands down.

Kaiba could no longer hold back, "It's a limousine moron," he said, laughing a little as he spoke. He suddenly felt hard heels make hard contact with his shins. "Ow!"

"You're the moron," Rogue retorted.

Despite how much he disliked this girl, Kaiba found himself feeling a bit sorry for her because she was blind.

"And quite feeling sorry for me! Just because I'm blind, Seto Kaiba, doesn't mean I deserve anyone's pity!" she exclaimed.

Kaiba felt his eyes go wide. How did she know he felt sorry for her?

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Adan flew to Mokuba's shoulder and began preening his hair. Sensing Mokuba's discomfort, Kaiba turned to Rogue, "What's your bird doing on my brother's shoulder?"

Rogue chuckled, "It means he likes him; Adan's very fond of children. He finds them very trustworthy; and, Mokuba, as long as you don't ruffle his feathers or pull any out, he'll let you touch him."

Throughout the rest of the ride Rogue and Mokuba got to know each other pretty well, but there was always one question Rogue refused to answer: how she had become blind. It was clear that she hadn't been blind when she was born, but she would always find some way to avoid that particular question. If the Kaiba brother's were about to ask her about it, she'd always change the subject before the words even came out of their mouths and if it even was asked, Adan would cause a bit of a distraction and they would forget about it.

"Rogue, why did you enroll in school two weeks before summer break?" Kaiba asked.

"We had moved in two years ago after another excavation on one of the Åsumi Islands. Mother had decided she liked Japan and Yoko and I got liked it as well so we had moved here. About a month ago, my mother, brother, and I returned from a two-year archeological dig in Egypt, and before we left I was enrolled in this school. I had used the Internet to keep up with the class work, so all there was no reason for me not to get back into a real school for the last two weeks and take the final exams".

A few minutes later they pulled into the drive way at the Kaiba Mansion. Rogue opened the window with a little help from Mokuba and Adan got out and flew beside the car, screeching to her the entire time. The car slowed to a stop and Mokuba went to get out, but Rogue put out an arm to stop him.

"Hold on one second kido," she said. "What's this behind your ear?" She reached into Mokuba's hair and pulled out an apple.

"You can do magic?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"A bit," she answered, handing the apple to him. When Mokuba had gotten out of the car Adan flew back in and gave Rogue her staff. Mokuba then grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

Rogue's visit to the Kaiba's was very enjoyable. Sure the elder Kaiba wasn't around too much, but she could have cared less. Sadly, Mokuba failed to teach her Duel Monsters properly because she couldn't see. In his distress, she comforted him by performing some more of her magic tricks. Around six they took her home, where Mokuba met her mother and got to look around her home.

On his way out, Mokuba asked Rogue a few more questions. "I forgot to ask you this before, but how old are you?"

"Seventeen, well almost, I will be tomorrow." (Today was Monday.)

"May 28?"

"You got it."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Rogue blushed, "You don't have to get me any thing..."

"But what if I want to,"

"The best gift you could give me is the one you gave me today, your friendship." (**A/N:** Sorry, I just had to make her say that. No, she's not another friendship freak like Tea.) Rogue ruffled his hair and saw him out the door.

After the limousine had driven away, Rogue went up to her room, and turned on her laptop so she could check her e-mail. Her e-mail had been programmed so that it would be read aloud to her by the computer.

"You have two messages," the computer said in a monotonous tone.

"Wonder who they're from," Rogue muttered to herself and clicked on the first one.

"Hey Rogue, it's Malik. How are you? I hope you and your family are doing alright. Where are you now? You mentioned going back to Japan when the dig in Egypt was over. If you're there, I hope you can stay for a while because I may be coming to Japan for a while. Maybe we could hang out sometime while I'm there. Do you still have that necklace I gave you? If you don't, well, you told me you did have a tendency to lose things, so don't worry. Don't let anyone get you down. Missing you very much; Malik."

Rogue felt her cheeks grow very warm. She had met Malik on the excavation in Egypt and ever since they had been pretty close friends. Okay, okay, he had kissed her once, but that didn't make them boyfriend and girlfriend, did it ... anyhow she clicked on the other one and the computer began to read it.

"Hey there Rogue, it's Serenity Wheeler, you remember me right? Well, as I told you at summer camp a while ago, my eyesight is still failing. But guess what? My brother entered the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and won the prize money to pay for the operation that can prevent me from going blind. And I'm coming to Domino for my procedure. If you're in Japan now, ask your mom if you can come to Domino until it's done. It takes place this Sunday. I hope you can come see me before and after the operation. I'm arriving Saturday morning by train at noon, meet me there if you can. Hope to see you later, Serenity."

Rogue felt her jaw drop. Serenity's brother, win enough money to pay for the operation? That must cost three million bucks! How? She never knew he was a duelist. But then again Serenity had told her she hadn't seen her brother for years, so he may have become a duelist in that time frame. Rogue quickly typed back her reply **(1)** then got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Blind people can actually type. You know those little bumps on the F and J keys on the keyboard? Those are to help blind people type once they memorized the keyboard.

**Anaya's Creator:** That's a wrap!

**Malik: **Why aren't I in it yet?

**Anaya's Creator:** You were in it.

**Malik:** Yeah, an e-mail.

**Anaya's Creator:** Chill, you'll be in the next one. I promise.

**Malik:** I'll hold you to it.

**Anaya's Creator:** Sure, review people!

6


	4. Chapter 4

**Anaya's Creator: **Another update. And I got an 83 on my Geometry test! One point from a B. And a 93 on my science test!

**Malik: **Which is pretty good for her for Geometry.

**Anaya's Creator:** Oh, Malik has a bigger part in this chapter!

**Malik:** Finally!

**Anaya's Creator:** First off some reviews:

**Mukyuu Tenshi:**

No, one of Rogue's powers that Akina didn't have that was in the last chapter isn't empathy, which is the sympathetic understanding of a person's feelings; however, she is empathetic, but that's not really a "super power". What I was trying to get at was telepathy, she read Kaiba's mind. As for your other questions: no.

**Anaya's Creator: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, that'd rock hard!

**Kaiba and Mokuba: **We're back.

**Anaya's Creator:** Just in time for the next update!

During the night Rogue dreamed about when she and Malik had met.

Dream

Two years ago, Rouge had traveled to Egypt with her mother and Yoko. She had still been blind then and was still adjusting to it. After spending almost a year there, when one night at dinner in a restaurant some thieves had wanted her mother to hand over some artifacts she had found. Her mother had refused, and the thieves had taken her (Rogue) because of it. She had tried fighting back, but they used a knockout gas of some sort when she had started resisting. When she had come-to she was lying on the ground, blindfolded, and had no idea where she was. Anyone who she heard dare try to approach her she attacked, or at least tried to... her hands and feet were tied, and then she had heard this deep voice talking to her.

"Don't be afraid. No one is going to harm you," it said.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't know where the hell I am!"

"Let me speak to her, Odeon; perhaps my millennium rod can help her see reason," said another not-so-deep voice.

Rogue couldn't see it, but one of the men, the one called Odeon, was bald and wearing a log black robe; he also had tattoos on the left side of his face. The other had shoulder length sand blonde hair with the bangs hanging in front of his eyes a bit. He wore a purple shirt and kaki pants, and on his arms were several gold bands, he also had gold earrings in his ears and held a long golden rod.

"Leave us alone, Odeon," the lighter voice ordered.

"Yes, Master Malik," Odeon answered, and then he turned and left.

Rogue heard one of the man leave; she assumed it was the one called Odeon because the man with the not-so-deep voice spoke to her again. "This should be fun; you seem like the perfect mind-slave." He aimed the rod at her and he felt his powers reach her, but suddenly a streak of grey reached out and shot him against the wall, shocking him.

"How dare you try to enter my mind, you asshole," Rogue growled. Who did this guy think she was? Just someone he could toy with?

"You can do magic?" he asked her in wonder. That had been one powerful attack, he was out of breath and his body was still shaking from her attack. He took a good long look at her; she seemed so familiar to him. His eyes widened in slight fascination as they traveled from her green hair to her nearly shapeless chest and all the way down the rest of her body.

Even though Rogue couldn't see what he was doing, she could fell his eyes staring at her. She had felt that kind of stare from someone else before and she didn't like it. "Quit staring at me; and yes, I can do magic, somewhat." She heard footsteps advance towards her. "Stay back," she warned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He got down on his knees and her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I said, stay back!" Trying to squrim away as much as she could.

"And if I don't," the man let out a soft chuckle. This girl was pretty unpredictable, especially like this. The only way to calm her down would be to do the completly unexpected.

"You'll get shocked again, this time much worse," Rogue retorted.

"You won't,"

"Give me one reason why."

"This," Unexpectedly (that was redundant), the man grabbed her chin and stole a kiss from her lips.

Rogue was extremely surprised at this, so surprised that she found herself weakening to him. As they parted, her jaw dropped. "What the hell was that for?"

"To calm you down,"

"Calm me down? How was that supposed to calm me down?"

"Aren't using your magic no more, are you?"

Rogue was silent.

"Let's call it truce," he proposed. "I don't use my magic and you don't use yours."

"Fine," Rogue agreed. Then she felt his removing the blindfold. "Why are you doing that?"

"I want to see your eyes,"

"Prepare to be disappointed," she muttered. As she felt the blindfold fell away she heard him gasp.

"Your eyes... they're scarred over; you're blind!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"For your information Miss, my name is Malik."

"Hi, I'm Rogue," she said in a false cheery voice, slapping on a fake smile. "Now let me go." Her voice changed to an impatient tone.

"Hey, I'm the one who gives the orders around here!"

"FYI: I take orders from no one." She felt his hands brush against hers. "Now what the hell are you doing?" She tried to get away from him, but Malik grabbed her lower arm just above the wrist.

"Just hold still; I'm trying to untie you."

Rogue heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed and became so still, you could have sworn she was struck dead. There was the sound of a knife being rubbed furiously against tough rope, and her hands became free. Then he did the same to her feet. "Why do you do this?"

"What... untie you? You're blind what harm can you do?"

"I can do quite a lot as you've already seen." She felt his hand run down the side of her face.

"I like that fiery spirit of yours, but you have no idea where you are. It's not a good idea for you to be running around, whether you can or can't see."

She heard him get up and almost leave, but she ran in the direction of his footsteps and tried to reach his shoulder, but ended up slamming into him and falling down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I had to ask you one last thing," she said as he helped her off the ground.

"Fire away."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I thought your mother had something I wanted,"

"So,"

"I was wrong,"

"And you kidnapped me why?"

"Tomorrow, I'll take you back home."

"You didn't answer my question,"

"I kidnapped you because I thought you had something I wanted, but I think I found something better in you." He ran a hand through her hair and left her. Both of them not knowing this would be the start of an interesting and complicated friendship and, they also didn't know that it would also lead to much more.

Slowly, that dream melted away to form another, in this one she could see, but fat lot of help that was, she was surrounded by darkness. Someone stepped out of the darkness and she could see who it was.

It was some blonde dude with spiky hair and tan skin who looked about her age. "Hello Rogue, or should I say Akina?"

"Akina, I don't know who you're talking about."

The man chuckled and stepped towards her. "Akina, my darling do you not remember me?"

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but it's not me. And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Malik,"

Rogue stared at him. No, it couldn't be Malik. He had described himself to her and let her touch his face to get a better knowlage of what he looked like and, according to that, he looked nothing like this man did, sure they both had blonde hair and purple eyes, but Malik's hair didn't stick up right like that and this fraud's voice was definitely different from the real Malik's voice. "Imposter, you're not the real Malik. And I'm not Akina," she exclaimed.

The pretender laughed evilly and got closer to her. He grabbed her chin roughly and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You have her green hair; you have her beautiful dark grey eyes. How could you not be her?" (Under her scarred eyelids, Rogue's eyes are dark grey, like Akina's were.)

Rogue didn't like the way this man, whoever he was, was staring at her. His stare gave the impression that she was some delicious meal he couldn't wait to devour. Hungrily, he crashed his lips against hers in a ravenous kiss.

"Stop, please, leave me alone," she pleaded as one of his arms encircled her.

The imposter broke the kiss and brushed some of her hair away from her ear. "At last after five millennia of waiting, I have found you, my darling Akina. Now I can avenge your death by stripping the Pharaoh of the little power he has. Come, be my queen and we will rule the earth together."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, you fraud, but I will be nobody's queen, especially yours." A grey aura surrounded her and with a great feat of strength, was able to push him away from her. Then she turned and run off.

"You can't run from destiny, my love," he yelled after her as she retreated.

Rogue took no heed of his words and kept running, not daring to look behind her. Suddenly, she was running through a cavernous room that looked as though it was made of clear watery quartz. In the center of the room was a large mound of black translucent crystal with hieroglyphs carved on the sides. Strangely, Rogue could read them as if they were written in English. Having no idea why she could, Rogue began to read the writing.

"_Here she sleeps, within an unknowing soul,_

_Whose suitor was a pharaoh, but husband a priest,_

_She lived to die, saving all that she loved _

_This place is where she lies, Akina, the Mighty Sea."_

In that instant, the top of the mound shattered into a myriad of pieces, revealing a relatively young woman with green hair and tan skin. A golden Eye of Horus necklace was around her neck. Rogue reached under the neckline of her pajama top and brought out her own necklace, which was exactly identical to the one around the woman's neck. She took a second look at the woman and saw her body was scarred, much like her own, and her eyes also had huge scars over them, sealing them shut.

"She... is... me..." Rogue slowly admitted to herself.

Then the woman's body became completely lucid white and flew at Rogue. The thing transformed itself into the dragon staff that Rogue used to get around. There was a great shudder throughout the cavern, the ground fell away beneath her feet and she began to freefall. Then she hit a hard flat surface with a loud _thud!_

Reality

Rogue really was lying on a hard surface. Everything was black, she felt around her and hit her bed beside her as she did. _I must have fallen out of the bed in my sleep,_ she thought. Her hands went to her neck and she fumbled around the neckline of her pajamas with shaking hands until she found what she was looking for, a thin chain that had an Eye of Horus pendant hanging from it, the one Malik had given her.

_Good,_ she thought._ I didn't lose it while I was tossing and turning._ She got on her knees and crawled out side of her room.

Outside in the hall, she used the walls to help her to her feet. Very carefully, using the walls to guide her, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She heard the soft _clink_ of a mug being placed on their Formica table. According to the smell wafting from the kitchen, it was full of black tea. _Yoko must be up too,_ she thought, _He's the only person besides me that drinks tea._

"Rogue, what are you doing up?" she heard him ask as she entered the kitchen. "It's four in the morning; you need to get ready for school in about two hours."

"It's okay, bro. I normally get up an hour from now."

"Ah, early to bed, early to rise, keeps..."

"A man healthy, wealthy, and wise; Benjamin Franklin said that." Rogue felt her way to a chair and sat down.

"One of the greatest inventors of his time,"

"The Egyptians were good inventors too."

"And don't we know it." Their mother was an Egyptologist. There was the sudden shuffling of papers as their conversation halted.

"What were you doing brother?"

"Just been looking at some old pictures and such. Would you like some tea, Sis? I made a whole pot."

"That sounds nice. Why not?" She heard him get up, pull a cup out of the cabinet, pour some tea in it, and place it in front of her.

"Sis, how about we tour downtown Domino Friday evening?"

"That would be fantastic!" Rogue raised her glass to her brother.

Alright then, Friday it is! And by the way, Happy Brithday, Sis!" He clinked his glass against hers and they both drank.

**Anaya's Creator:** That's a wrap!

**Malik: **Yey, I was in the chapter!

**Anaya's Creator:** Yey, Malik's finally happy!

**Kaiba:** Where am I?

**Anaya's Creator:** Probably in the next one.

**Mokuba:** What about me?

**Anaya's Creator:** Same thing, review peoples or I won't like you anymore!


	5. Chapter 5

**Anaya's Creator: **Guten Tag people! Another update!

**Malik: **

**Anaya's Creator:** Sorry, Malik you aren't in this chapter.

**Malik:**

**Anaya's Creator:** Some reviews:

**Mukyuu Tenshi:**

Here's the get go (and everyone read this so you know what is going on w/ Y/Marik):

Malik is Marik's reincarnation, which means that Marik is part of Malik's soul. In this story, Marik is not contained within the Millennium Rod, he is part of Malik's soul, as I said. In the final chapter of the prequel: The Lost Green Eyes, Marik, as he dies, swears that he will avenge Akina's death and take the pharaoh's powers through his reincarnation. That is what makes him evil in this story.

**Kitou:**

No, you can't have my e-mail! I'm not stupid! If some stupid fing dumb ass is plagiarizing my stories, tell them that they're a fing loser with no creativity and let them know that they are plagiarizing. This is a big site and perhaps they don't know that our two stories are similar, but I'm not going to file a fing lawsuit over a fanfic!

**KrysofSorrow:**

Yes, Malik (the good one) is cool, but the yami is a psychoneurotic moron. (However, when he's in my fanfics that's the exception to that opinion.)

**Anaya's Creator: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, that'd be so cool!

**Kaiba and Mokuba:** Hi!

**Anaya's Creator:** Just in time for the next update!

Hours later Rogue was at Domino High, eating her lunch.

"Hi, Rogue," someone shouted.

"Hi, Mokuba," she shouted back, recognizing the voice.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," she felt him take away her lunch box. "Hey give that back I'm not finished eating that." Her hands were grabbing the air trying to find the rest of her lunch.

"But I brought you something." He put something into her groping hands.

Rogue felt the outside of the what ever it was. It was somewhat small, only about the size of the lap, square, and very smooth. "It's a box," she said monotonously.

"You have to open it first, duh!"

Rogue chuckled and felt around the box for a crease or a break in the cardboard. When she found one she ripped the paper away. "Like I said, it's a box."

"Not just any box..." Mokuba told her, taking the box out of her hands and opening it. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the air around them. "But one with chocolate cake inside."

"Oh my gosh Mokuba; thank you so much. I love chocolate cake." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle hug, being careful not to crush the delicate cake still in his hands.

"I made it myself and cut it up before I came to school. I had hoped Seto would come and share this with us, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." His voice seemed a bit forlorn as he spoke.

"His loss then; this looks great, Mokie-chan. Cake, please."

Mokuba reached into the box and handed her a piece. Putting the rest of it on the table Rogue was sitting on, grabbed himself a piece and sat next to her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's delicious; you must have worked hard."

"I did." Then Yugi and Joey came over.

"Hi Mokuba, what you got there?" Yugi asked from behind them.

"Hi, Yugi," Mokuba answered, turning around and facing Yugi and Joey.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Joey asked. There was a loud grumble from his stomach as he said this. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, it's my birthday today. So Mokuba brought me some cake," Rogue said turning in the direction of the new voices.

"Can I have a piece?" Joey inquired.

"I don't see why not," Rogue reached into the box and pulled out a piece for him. She felt him take it from her hand and heard him devour it. "Don't eat too much at once, you'll choke and I'll have to do the Heimlich."

At that precise moment, Joey began to choke.

Rogue shook her head exasperatedly. "Guide me to him, would you, Mokuba?" She stretched out her arm and Mokuba lead her to Joey, who was now slightly blue in the face. She reached her arm around his middle and squeezed really hard.

Joey spat out something a dark mass and fell to the ground as Rogue let go. "I think you broke a few of my ribs," he gasped, breathing hard.

"Hey, at least you're not choking to death any longer," she retorted.

"Rogue, excuse my curiosity, but how old are you now?" Yugi asked.

"Seventeen,"

"Well, anyways there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said cautiously.

"Who?" Rouge tilted her head sideways in confusion. She hadn't heard anyone with them besides Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba. Everyone watched as slowly Yugi let Yami take over. **(A/N: Anaya's Creator: Everyone knows about Yami in the magna version, except Kaiba because at the time he's being an ass. **

**Kaiba: (hits Anaya's Creator on the head) Not funny! **

**Anaya's Creator: Weren't you listening? I said in the magna version, not this fanfic.)**

"Me," Yami said in a voice much deeper than his hikari's. "I hate to cut this party short, but Joey, Mokuba, could you leave us alone for a while."

"Sure pal," Joey answered walking away. "See you inside."

Yami turned to Mokuba who hadn't moved. "I'm staying," Mokuba told him firmly.

"Suit yourself," Yami reached for Rogue's hair, but just as he did, Adan flew right in his face and started screeching.

Rogue backed away, shaking her head side to side as if looking for something. "What Adan? What's wrong?"

Yami grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, nothing's wrong," he told her, shaking her slightly. His eyes drifted to Adan, who was now sitting on Rogue's shoulder and glaring at him with a look of utmost scorn in his night-sky black.** (A/N: I own that color, unless Crayola or some other stupid crayon-making company has made a color called that.)** Then his eyes drifted back to Rogue._Some how, she can understand that bird of hers... that ability with animals... her green hair... and that girl that I saw last night in my soul room._

Flashback

Yami was wandering aimlessly through his soul room, trying to find out about his past. He needed more information, what he did know wasn't enough. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glow coming from one of the doors. He ran to it, a stitch forming in his side because he was running so hard to get there. As he reached it, the door opened to him.

Inside he couldn't see because it was too bright, then he noticed a vision was passing before his eyes. There was a little girl with green hair saving his life... then everything went black.

When he awoke, he didn't recognize where he was. It looked like a tent. He looked to the side of him and saw no one, why was he suddenly feeling concerned. He went outside the tent and saw that he was in the desert, before the sun rose. There was a fire burning to his right and as he looked upon it, he saw a girl with green hair putting a flaming stick to ropes around her ankles.

"Don't do that; you could burn yourself," he said running over and taking the stick from her hands.

"For your information, I knew what I was doing," she said in a vaguely familiar voice.

He took a long look at her; she looked extraordinarily like Yugi's new classmate, Rogue, except for the fact that instead of being blind, this girl could, obviously, see.

Then another vision flashed:

The girl was lying in her bed, linen bandages wrapped over her eyes.

As soon as that vision came another replaced it:

A large dragon had fired a fiery blast at him, despite how hot the blast was he found his heart frozen in fear, the girl with green hair ran forward and blocked that blast. He saw her fly back, a small splurge of blood spiting from her throat as she was airborne. As she fell he saw someone else run forward and catch her falling body, but he (Yami) knew it was too late.

"Akina, my beloved, wake up, please don't be dead," the man begged.

Then the vision was gone...

End Flashback

This mysterious Rogue-girl had to be Akina, there was too much connection. "Akina," Yami whispered.

At this Rogue got mad. "Again with this stupid Akina stuff?!!" she stormed. "First I have this weird blonde spiky-haired dude telling me I'm the reincarnation of his lover, Akina from the past; and now you. For the last, final time I am no one's reincarnation!!"

And just then the bell rang. Yami, looking quite shocked, walked away. Yugi appeared beside him in transparent form.

I think that didn't go very well... he told his darker side.

Well, not as I planned, at least 

Still want to get to know her, 

Of course, I do his dark told him with a crafty smile.

I don't like that look. 

Yugi, I need your help with this. 

I was afraid you'd say that. 

Inside the school, Yugi took over, but Yami still kept taking to him, even during exams. They had begun taking end-of-year tests.

No, he argued. I'm not going to do your dirty work. Ask her yourself if you want to get to know her so badly. Now, please Yami, leave me alone I need to pass this exam. 

Fine, but only until you're finished. 

Two hours later the school bell rang, releasing its tormented students from the anguish of the final exams.

No, Yami, you ask her, I'm not doing it for you! 

Please Yugi, his darker half begged, materializing in front of his hikari in spirit form and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Despite the fact that Yugi knew he could do the puppy-dog pout a hundred times better than his yami, Yugi could feel himself weaken. Fine, if you'll leave me alone, I'll do it. He walked up to Rogue and tapped her on the elbow.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked, turning in his direction.

"It's Yugi. My friend would like to speak with you."

Yugi, what in the name of Ammit are you saying? Without warning, Yugi retreated and Yami was forced to take control.

"It would help if your friend came out and told me what his name is." Rogue said testily.

"I am already here," Yami told her. "And my name is Yami."

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Rogue's tone didn't change as she spoke.

"Look, I know you're probably still upset about what I said this morning, and I want to make it up to you."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, how about I take you around Domino this Friday after school?"

"You mean like a date?"

Yami faltered, slightly confused by the word 'date'. He thought for a moment thinking about what Yugi had explained a 'date' was. Finally, he answered, "sure, whatever you'd like."

"First off, I don't date, so just as friends, okay?"

_Damn,_ he thought, but then he said "Fine by me."

"Second, my brother and I are going around Domino Friday evening, but perhaps you can take me around before then."

"So, you'll give me your answer tomorrow, after you talk to your brother, then?"

"That won't be necessary; my brother should be waiting at the gates for me."

"Is he the man with the silvery hair?"

"He is, in fact."

"Rogue, who's your new friend?" her brother's voice asked.

"This is Yami, Brother,"

"Hello," Yami said.

Yoko looked confused. This boy looked exactly the way that Yugi-kid did; however, the voice was very different. "Hello," he said slowly.

"Yoko, Yami was wondering if before you and I go in the evening."

"You were going around in the evening _and_ the afternoon, Sis."

Rogue put her hand on her head as she just remembered that. "Oh my gosh, that was the plan, I forgot that part." She turned to Yami. "Sorry Yami no can do."

"That's okay. See you tomorrow." Yami turned and walked away.

Around the corner however he turned and punched the cement wall that went around the perimeter of the school. "Ow! Ow! Ow," he exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. Then let Yugi take control again.

OW! YAMI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!!! he screamed over his mind link. NOW I HAVE TO GO TO THE CREEPY CHIROPRACTOR BEFORE I GO HOME AND GRANDPA MAKES A FUSS!! 

**Malik: **I wasn't in this chapter.

**Anaya's Creator:** Don't worry your part will get bigger soon

**Kaiba:** Where am I?

**Anaya's Creator:** In the next update, more than likely.

**Kaiba:** 'Kay, I'm down with that

**Anaya's Creator:** (eyes get big) Kaiba used slang; the world is coming to an end!

**Mokuba: **Review people!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anaya's Creator: **Guten Aben people!

**Malik: **Another update, am I in this one?

**Kaiba:** You'll have to wait and find out, loser!

**Anaya's Creator:** Be nice Kaiba or I'll throw you out!

**Kaiba:** I'll be good

**Mokuba: **Some reviews:

**Mukyuu Tenshi:**

You're welcome, any time! Got any more questions for me?

**Silver Shadow Demon:**

I'm so glad you think so! ;p

**KrysofSorrow:**

She technically realized that two chapters ago, so she's copying Kaiba in a way by denying it, but that changes.

**Anaya's Creator: **Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd be the luckiest girl on this side of the Atlantic.

Friday came all too slowly for Rogue, between having to study all night for and take exhausting exams in the morning and afternoon everyday, then the pain of knowing that she would have to wait until Wednesday of next week, the last day of school, to know their scores put lots of stress on everyone. Then finally come hell and high water, which here means the energy-draining exams and the anxiety of the unknown scores; Friday finally arrived.

As usual, her brother was waiting for her at the gates when the end-of-school bell rang. "You ready to see what this town has in store for us, Sis?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You bet I am!" she answered ecstatically.

"I hear there's an Ancient Egypt exhibit at the museum. Want to go there first?"

"Duh," she put an arm around her brother's shoulders and they were off.

As they walked, Yoko would frequently stop Rogue and point something out to her by turning her head and telling her what was there. Adan made sure to take note of everything; so that if Rogue accidentally ended up on her own, he could help her out, since she could understand him. At a hotdog stand they got, give you one guess... hotdogs! Rogue's covered in ketchup and Yoko's plain. After about fifteen minutes of dawdling, they reached the museum.

They lingered for a bit looking at many miscellaneous artifacts for a time. Then while they were walking down a corridor to the Egyptian exhibit when Rogue felt her walking staff begin to pulse. As they continued walking she felt the staff give a mighty lurch and she was forced to follow it, or risk it getting pulled out of her hands.

Yoko followed his sister diligently as she was pulled down more corridors. "Sis, could you tell that staff to pull slower? If it goes any faster it'll pull your arms out of their sockets!" He trailed her through corridors full of Ancient Egyptian jewelry, sarcophaguses, scrolls, and other relics. Finally, it pulled Rogue down a flight of steps that seemed to be blocked off, and finally stopped in front of two very large stone tablets covered with hieroglyphics.

"Welcome, Akina, to your origins," said a mysterious female voice from behind them.

"Again with this 'Akina' stuff? This is really starting to annoy me." Rogue said, turning around.

Yoko turned and saw a woman with tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair standing behind them. "Who are you?" he asked her. Then he turned to Rogue, "And what's this about Akina?"

"A few of the people I've talked to lately seem to think I'm this green-haired grey-eyed someone-I'm-not."

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, and it's true, you are Akina... well, you're at least her reincarnation..." the woman told them.

"A reincarnation... that kind of makes sense..." Rogue said wonderingly.

"Who exactly was she?" Yoko asked

"She was a strong Canaanite warrior with powerful magic and fighting skills." Ishizu told her. "The Pharaoh Yami wanted her for his bride, but she resisted him and eventually he allowed her to marry her lover, a priest by the name of Marik; however, soon after their marriage she died protecting the pharaoh."

"And she looked like me?"

"Exactly like you,"

"I'm still not sure if I believe all this."

"Then perhaps my millennium necklace will be able help convince you..." Ishizu lifted her hands to the golden necklace around her throat and there was a sudden flash. I know you can read me thoughts Rogue, so now open your mind and see into the past you once knew.

**(A/N: **

**Anaya's Creator: This will sound familiar if you read Lost Green Eyes.**

**Everyone else: Get on with it!!)**

Vision

A clear vision formed in Rogue's mind as part of an Egyptian palace. Rogue recognized the room that formed as possibly an Egyptian throne room. There she saw what looked like a high priest, one of the palace guards, and seated on a gold throne was the current pharaoh.

"As the Pharaoh's loyal servant I will duel you on his behalf, you traitor," the guard shouted.

The guard fought the priest and lost miserably.

"I will have no more people die on my behalf." The pharaoh said as he stood up. "Seth, I accept your challenge."

End Vision

When Rogue returned to the present, she was knelling on one of her knees struggling to get her breath back as if she had run a mile test for a school exam. "That dream I had... five nights ago... with that woman... it was real... not just some freaky dream!" she gasped.

"I hope I have helped make things clear to you," Ishizu said and she walked off.

Rogue picked herself off the floor and heard her brother say, "So I guess you were some ancient Egyptian girl in your past life."

"Guess so," she answered.

"However as long as you're alive in this life, you're my stubborn little sister, and I don't think that you're going to be dying to save any pharaoh whilst I'm here. Come on, the museum will be closing in five minutes."

They walked out of the building and headed home. After about five minutes of walking Yoko stopped her.

"What's wrong, bro?" she asked.

"There's a crowd gathering," His tone sounded rather nervous.

"So,"

"Yo Rogue," said a familiar voice.

"Hi Yami," Rogue answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Touring the town," Yoko informed him. "Do you have any idea why all these people are congregating here?"

"Well, all I know is that I received an anonymous invitation talking about another Duel Monster's Tournament. I guess these people probably got the same message."

Suddenly a loud voice thundered around them from out of no where. "Greetings Duelists, welcome to Battle City." Unbeknownst to Rogue, all the television billboards changed to show a large picture of Seto Kaiba.

"It's Kaiba," Yami said.

"Yeah, no kidding. That fool's arrogant voice is all too easy to forget," Rogue agreed sarcastically.

"Honestly, I don't know what's bigger, his ego or his melon on the big screen!" announced a female voice from beside them.

Yami turned and saw a young woman with curly blonde hair and purple eyes dressed in purple beside him. "Greetings Mai," he told her.

"Hey Yugi; who's the chick wearing black? Are you on a date with her?" she asked.

"I wish," he grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Her name's Rogue; however, let's see what Kaiba has to say."

"Well," the face on the billboard said to them. "I see you all received your private invite and that you all had the brains to show up here today." **(A/N: I don't remember exactly what he said that day so bear with me here) **"Seeing that you are all elite duelists I'm sure you can cope with the added twists of this tournament. First off, you'll duel using my new and improved duel disk system. Second, before each duel begins each duelist will anti-up their rarest card and the loser will forfeit his card to the winner. All I've said and more can be found on my tournament rulebook."

There was a loud noise from up above them that sounded like a helicopter. Rogue hunched down to the ground with her hands over her ears trying to block the sound. Yoko put his hands on her shoulders while Adan rubbed his head against her ear. All who could see looked up and saw a Kaiba Corp. helicopter flying above them with Kaiba standing on one of the rail thingies they use to land. "Don't forget to register and pick up a duel disk because exactly one week from today my Battle City Tournament begins!"

"You're on Kaiba," Yami muttered as the helicopter flew away.

"Come on sis, let's go home," Yoko said pulling her off the ground.

"Good idea; it's getting late." she said, sounding as if she hadn't been bothered by the noise.

Far, far, away somewhere on this little planet...

"Battle City, eh?" Malik Ishtar's voice asked mockingly.

"Yes Master Malik," was the reply from some men standing in front of him.

"Well, my Rare Hunters go to the town of Domino at once," he ordered. "It's time to begin the hunt!"

**Malik: **I was in this chapter, sort of.

**Anaya's Creator:** Don't worry your part will get bigger, more than likely in the next chapter.

**Malik:** Yey!

**Mokuba: **Review people!

**Kaiba: **Later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anaya's Creator: **Happy Day-After Halloween people!

**Malik: **Am I in this one?

**Mokuba:** When are you going to stop asking?

**Anaya's Creator:** Probably when he's finally got a bigger part which should be within the next chapter.

**Malik:** You got it!

**Kaiba: **Here are some reviews:

**Mukyuu Tenshi:**

You're welcome, any time! Got any more questions for me?

**Keenest Reshin:**

Dude, you're lucky I have enough sense not to shoot the bearer of bad news. I checked out that site and you were so right. I've been plagiarized! But like I said before, I'm not going to file a fing lawsuit just because it's a fanfic. I just got extremely furious. I don't like this Ajay person, The Lost Green Eyes and its sequel **_DO NOT_** belong to that person and I can **prove** it!!!! I mean I'm glad that person liked it, but that's **no reason** to **_COPY_**!

**P.S.:**

Just because some Fing loser (emphasis on the swearword) copied my stories is not going to keep me from updating, there's only one palgarizer that I know of and I've lost count of how many reviewers I have and there's who knows how many people out there who just read my stories and don''t review. Thus, I'm going to keep updating.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Don't get too excited, yes, there's a lot of Battle City-ness, but no dueling and it's mixed in with quite a bit of my pizzazz. Let me know if you like it.

**quiet person:**

Exactly what was surprising? Whatever it was I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you and your friend Jen like my story.

**Anaya's Creator: **Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd be the luckiest girl on this side of the Atlantic. However I do own this story and its prequel!! So no copying and posting it as yours because its not! (cough Ajaycough

**Kaiba:** Will you give it a rest already?

**Anaya's Creator:** Never!!!

The next morning at nine o'clock Rogue and Yoko were waiting at the train station for Serenity. Yoko saw a red-haired fourteen year old girl with pale skin and brown eyes step out of the train with a woman who looked much different from her, but was obviously her mother.

"She's here Rogue," Yoko told her, turning her head in the direction of the train.

"Hey Serenity, over here," she shouted raising a hand in the air.

Serenity, hearing the shout, turned and saw Rogue and her brother. She grabbed her mother's arm and pointed in their direction. Her mother nodded and they went that way. "Hey Rogue, long time no see," she threw her arms around the girl in black.

"No kidding, what's it been three years?"

"You still have Adan, then?" Serenity watched as the bird shifted a bit on Rogue's shoulder, fluffing out his feathers and wings in greeting.

"Well, it's time for that operation for your eyesight, eh?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, it is," Serenity told him.

"We were so relieved when Joseph won the prize money for her operation," her mother told them. "I was afraid that Serenity would have to be blind for life; we're on our way to the hospital."

"We'll accompany you there," Rogue said.

The party of four left the station and walked towards the hospital, the two girls catching up the entire way.

"So your brother Joey lives here?"

"Yeah, he's good friends with Yugi Motou."

"Oh, I know him."

"You've met Joey?"

"No, Yugi."

"Oh, anyways you went for two years on an excavation in Egypt."

"Yeah,"

"Have fun?"

"Lots,"

Their conversation went on forever in this manner, all the while Yoko was thinking: _How on in the worlds can girls talk so much?_

In the hospital, Serenity was given a room and, since she told Rogue and Yoko that Joey was coming later on, they decided to stick around until then.

However, around nine o'clock that evening Joey still hadn't arrived. (We know, of course, that he was dueling those rare hunters who had cornered him and doing who knows what else.) Yoko put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I called Mother; she says that we need to come home."

"But Joey isn't here yet; we promised we'd stay," she argued stubbornly.

"You know how Mother gets about you staying out late."

"I'm seventeen now; I've been blind for three years. And why is she worrying if you're here with me? It's not like we can't fend for ourselves."

"You know what she's afraid of, Rogue! She doesn't want us taking any chances."

Rogue shook her head, "Then why doesn't she just keep me at home for the rest of my life then? I'm not leaving until Joey comes, I promised."

"Fine," Yoko had given up, it was practically pointless to argue with Rogue when she had made up her mind. It often got her into deep trouble with Mother, but it was only about issues like this, luckily. "I'll call her and let her know you're staying until he comes and that we'll call her when we're coming home."

"Thanks, Yoko." She flung her arms around him.

_When did I become so sentimental?_ Yoko thought, returning his sister's embrace.

"I heard that," Rogue said.

Her older brother chuckled. _I always forget that she can read minds. That damn telepathy!_

Joey didn't show up at all within the hours that passed and at midnight, with much argument from her, Yoko took Rogue home.

The next morning Rogue was back at the hospital, this time alone with only Adan her. Yoko had refused to go on account of their argument the night before and Mother wouldn't take her for reasons of her own so she had snuck out. After Joey showed up (finally), the long operation, and being told that all went well Yoko came running into the hospital.

"Rogue, what were you thinking? Sneaking out and coming here on your own! Mother's going absolutely bonkers," he said. He slightly out of breath, considering that he had run around the city looking for her.

"Did you run here?" Rogue asked, acting as if he hadn't said a word.

"That's irrelevant; however, I'd start thinking about what Mother's going to say and do to you when we get home."

"I'm not going until Serenity wakes up! I'm already in trouble; a few more hours won't matter."

Yoko grabbed her arm and pulled her off the chair. "I hate being rough with you sister, but you're coming home now for your own sake." His own strength being greater than hers, he was able to get her out of the hospital with only some trouble. "Sister, what were you thinking running off on your own?"

"I needed to make sure the operation went well."

"And give Karasu another chance to kill you?!" Yoko stormed. (This is our other YuYu Hakusho x-over, Karasu.)

At this Rogue was silent. She had completely forgotten about Karasu and that he wanted to kill her.

"Rogue, I don't know what you did to make him want to kill you, but you do remember what happen last time he attempted that, don't you?"

How could she forget? It had been right after her fourteenth birthday. She didn't remember exactly what happened, but she remembered his claws ripping across her face scratching her eyelids. It had been incredibly painful, blood had spilled everywhere and she had passed out from it. She remembered was waking up in the hospital and not being able to see. The doctors had said that there was a procedure that was being worked on that could possibly give her her sight back, but it was still in the experimenting stages so they couldn't help her now, but hopefully in the future they could.

"Yeah, I remember," she said hanging her head in defeat. Happiness gone, she let Yoko lead her home.

When she got home, Mother yelled at her quite a bit then said she was grounded until the exam scores would be posted and, depending on her exam scores, possibly longer.

The rest of the weekend passed by so monotonously that I'm falling asleep here at my keyboard just thinking about it so I'm going to skip that part and go to when the exams were posted.

the following Wednesday

"Whoa," a lot of people gasped when they saw the board posting their scores. "Someone got higher than Kaiba did on the exams!"

Kaiba pushed his way forward to see the board. No thanks to Gozaburo's harsh education program he had been forced into, he had always had the highest test scores, but this year, it was different. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who had gotten a higher score than him. _No, this is impossible;_ he thought when he saw the name. _The new blind girl got more than me, but how?_

"Excuse me, could someone please tell me my score please? I can't exactly see what the board says."

"You got the highest score," Yugi told her.

"You're joking!"

"Nope, you even beat Kaiba."

"That is so awesome!"

"Want to go out for burgers to celebrate?" Yami asked her, having switched control with Yugi at the last second.

"I'd love to Yami, but I need to tell my mother my grades first and see if I'm ungrounded yet."

"You got grounded."

"Yeah, I snuck out of the house Saturday morning and got grounded for it."

After school, Yoko met Rogue at the school gate as usual. "So, are you still grounded?" he asked.

"Nope, I got the highest grade in the class."

"You're kidding, let me see that billboard thing or wherever their posted."

Rogue led him to the board where the grades were posted.

When he saw the grades, Yoko gapped for a moment, and then gave his sister a pat on the head. "Well, so you did. Boy is Mom going to be surprised."

Later that evening when Rogue and Yoko's mother got home, she was heavily pleased by Rogue's scores and said Rogue was ungrounded.

One day later, on Friday, the Battle City Tournament began. Rogue and her brother spent the day wandering around watching/explaining the duels. Little did Rogue know that the real action would start the next day.

**Malik: **I wasn't in this chapter!

**Anaya's Creator:** Don't whine you're in the next one, no doubt.

**Malik:** Yey!

**Mokuba: **What about me?

**Anaya's Creator: **I'm not sure; I'll see what I can do. I think Kaiba will be in it too.

**Kaiba: **Yes!Review people! Ausfetersehen!

**Anaya's Creator: **That's one way of saying good-bye in German, literally it means: until we see again, and in case you haven't guessed it that's one of my classes this year! Also, I would like at least 8 reviews before I update again. Please and Thank you!

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Anaya's Creator: **Hi people, this update is before I got 8 reviews, but who cares.Guess what my Geometry teacher did yesterday...

**Malik: **What?

**Anaya's Creator:** On Tuesday he said there would be a "pop quiz" on proofs the next day, so that night and morning I studied like it was the end of the world 'cause I'm no good at proofs...

**Mokuba:** Then what?

**Anaya's Creator:** I arrived to class, really nervous because everyone I had talked to said the test was really hard, and he acts like he's passing put a test and when I get it: it's just the normal worksheets. He had been messing with our poor freshman brains!

**Malik:** The B#

**Anaya's Creator:** (Hits Malik with a heavy book) Don't say that about my Geo. Teacher! Actually it was pretty funny, and then we had to carry on the lie to the next period class. It was fun!

**Kaiba: **I will never understand your sense of humor.Here are some reviews:

**Daydreamer:**

I'm glad you think that. And Rogue got better scores than Kaiba because she's simply smarter than him. She took the test even though she was blind, just in a different way than everyone else, thus her intellect excelled over his.

**Stormtracer:**

Thanks for finally reviewing; I'm glad you think this is going well.

**KrysofSorrow:**

I'm glad you liked it that much.

**Anaya's Creator: **Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh, plain and simple.

The next morning, before she left to go with Yoko to see more of the Battle City Finals, she got a phone call from Mokuba. He was inviting her and her brother to come aboard Kaiba Craft 3 to watch the Battle City finals with him. The two siblings accepted and told their mother what was going on. She gave the okay and they set off to enjoy the rest of the day, not knowing what would be thrown at them.

Yoko and Rogue were checking out the duels again, but they kept sensing a familiar dark aura. Finally Yoko pulled Rogue into an ally. "Rogue when I tell you so run away as fast as you can make your legs move," he told her.

"Why?"

"Karasu's here."

"How very perceptive of you, Yoko," said an ominous voice from amongst the shadows. Yoko immediately pulled himself in front of his sister, in an attempt to block her from view.

Slowly, as if forming from the shadows itself, a figure appeared. It was Karasu, giant, sinister, and bloodthirsty. He was tall, his thin frame clad all in black, with night-sky-without-stars black hair, there was a grey mask covering his nose and mouth and what could be seen of his skin was pale, as if he had never seen daylight.

"What do you want with my sister Karasu?" Yoko demanded. "Why do you thirst for her life?"

Karasu laughed cruelly. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...Yoko, you sentimental fool, it's not her specifically that I want, it's the powers her body contains."

"What do you mean?"

Karasu laughed again, this time more maliciously. "Yoko, are you blind? Your sister is the reincarnation of one of the most powerful mages that ever walked this earth. What demon wouldn't desire that kind of power?"

_He means Akina,_ Yoko thought. "I won't let you!"

"We'll see about that..." and without warning Karasu charged at them.

Yoko threw his arm back. "Run, Rogue, run!" he told her, and she ran.

Seeing her retreat, Karasu created a sort of monster out of nothing and the thing followed her.

Yoko tried to kill it as it ran past him, but Karasu knocked him into the wall at the last second. "I am your opponent; you can search for your sister's heartless carcass **(1)** in your afterlife."

Malik Ishtar was roaring through Battle City on his motorbike. He had just made his deal with Yami Bakura and was on his way to the pier where his Rare Hunters were keeping Mokuba, Tea, and Joey captive. Then out of nowhere a girl went running in front of his bike, which he stopped with a loud _squeak!_

"Watch where you're going, idiot! You nearly ran me over," the girl yelled. She slammed her foot against the front of his bike and ran off.

As the girl ran off he saw her green hair fly behind her. _That girl,_ he thought. _Was it Rogue? No matter, I have business to attend to first, and then I can look for her,_ and with that he sped off.

Rogue had been running for so long that a stitch was beginning to form in her side, but she had to keep running. As she ran, Karasu's voice echoed in her mind. "Run, run, run as fast as you can, little incarnate. You're only wasting your precious energy and putting off the inevitable." The haunting voice distracted her so much that she didn't hear Adan trying to warn her and a moment later she slammed into a wall.

"No," she moaned as she picked herself off the ground, "A dead end."

"Looks like you've run out of options, little Rogue," Karasu's voice sounded once more.

"Not quite," Rogue chanted the spell that had untransformed her walking stick backwards and it changed back into a jewel. After putting that around her neck, she drew out the sword that was hidden under her sweater. "Even if I can't see what I'm fighting, I'm not going down without one." She turned around and faced the way she had come, ready to fight whatever she heard following her.

There was the sound of soft pounding of feet hitting the ground. A low snarl resonated around the narrow ally as whatever had followed her turned into the ally way and crept toward her. It was a sickly-green disfigured dog with yellow eyes. Its skin seemed to be dripping off the matter that made up its horrendous body as it approached her. As it stared at Rogue, it could practically hear her stomach churn in disgust at the sound of the soft _plip_ of what ever made up its body dripped onto the ground. Then it let out a loud growl and launched itself at her.

Adan screeched as the dog-monster hurled towards them. Rogue swung her sword, but sliced nothing but air. She panicked for half a millisecond the jumped. As she landed there was the sickening _crunch_ as the dog hit the wall behind her. Not taking any chances, Rogue used her powers to levitate herself out of the ally and continued running on the rooftops with Adan screeching about when to jump and where to dodge. And Just as she feared, after a few minutes of running she could hear the dog come after her once more.

Meanwhile, Yoko was still fighting Karasu; then he felt something slide down his throat. For a moment he and Karasu ceased their combat.

"There is no longer any need for me to fight you. That object you swallowed is poison that kills slowly, destroying you from the inside out. You will die by tonight for there is no cure. Of course, I could just kill you now, but what fun would that be?" Then he disappeared into the darkness once again.

Yoko slammed himself against the wall for support. His breath was coming in many short gasps. He wasn't bleeding much, but he could feel the poison begin to take effect on his body. _Please forgive me, Sister,_ he said.

Also meanwhile, Malik was in the middle of using his Millennium Rod to control Wheeler, and he was losing his grip fast. Suddenly he felt Joey break away from his power permanently.

"No! Yugi was right," he said. "Wheeler's will was too powerful to overcome." He felt his power slipping away from Wheeler and back at his boat, the power-surge threw him backwards against the wall. He pounded his fist against it in his fury. _If I could have had Wheeler under my control for just a second longer, I would have won,_ he thought irritably.

Suddenly there was a loud_ CRASH_! Abruptly, he stood up to see what had caused it. He got off his boat and stared around the storehouse that his boat was contained in. There was a large hole in the middle of one of the walls. On the cement floor near the hole was an ugly... was that supposed to be some sort of dog... on top of a girl with green hair who was holding onto the dogs jaws with both hands trying to keep it from biting her. Without stopping to think he said, "Rogue?"

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait a moment, person. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." She let go of the creature's mouth with one of her hands and gave it a punch on the side of the face. She felt the creature roll off of her as her fist made contact and as it rolled away she got onto her knees, feeling around for her sword, but couldn't find it any where near her.

Malik took a quick look around; Rogue's sword was laying about ten paces from her and the creature was preparing to attack her again. As the creature began to charge, he did something really brave and really stupid; he took the knife out of the Millennium Rod and threw it at the rampaging creature.

A loud _splat_ sounded as the creature fell apart, splattering Rogue with guppy thick muck.

"Crap, what is that stuff?" Malik asked as he walked towards her to pick up his knife and help her out.

"A mixture of ectoplasm, blood, and wax," Rogue explained as she picked herself off the ground. "Pardon me for asking, but I think I know you. What's your name? Your voice sounds so familiar."

Malik felt his jaw drop. She didn't remember him, okay she remembered his voice, but she didn't remember who it belonged to. "I'm Malik Ishtar." (He had given her his full name before he had returned her to her family.)

"Oh Malik, it's so good to hear from you!" she exclaimed extending her hand, which he shook.

"Come with me," he told her. "You can get cleaned up and we can talk."

"I'd like that." A small smile formed on her face.

At sight of this Malik blushed then put an arm around her and led her onto his boat.

A while later, after she had taken a shower, Rogue was in one of the rooms trying to wash the muck off her clothes. She was now simply wearing the t-shirt she had been wearing previously under her sweater and a towel around her waist.

Adan gave out a screech, letting her know someone had entered the room.

**(A/N: WARNING: Beginning of sappy stuff, fluff, or what ever you want to call it.)**

"Malik?" she asked.

"You guessed right," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rogue ceased washing her clothes and dried her hands on the towel around her waist. Just as she did she felt an arm encircle her waist and the one on her shoulder traveled to her jaw, and her face was pressed against Malik's. She gasped slightly in surprise.

Malik chuckled softly at the feeling of her breath against his cheek. "No one has ever made me feel like this the way you do," he purred.

"Malik, you're scaring me..." she muttered timidly.

"Don't be afraid," then he pressed his lips gently against hers.

His kiss was so mellow and undemanding, Rogue felt herself weakening to his embrace and returning his kiss lovingly. Her hands went up into his hair and wound her fingers in it as the hand on her neck did as well.

The thought of you has been haunting me ever since we first kissed, my love. There hasn't been one day where I haven't thought of you, he told her through telepathy **(2)**.

You've been on my mind too. When you told me you were coming to Domino, I could hardly stand the wait to be with you once more.

I need you with me, Rogue. I love you.

And I you, Malik.

Finally, regretfully, the kiss was broken. Malik released her, then took her hands from his hair and held them in his. "There is still so much I need to tell you," he told her sadly.

"Why are you sad, Malik?"

"I don't think you'll continue to love me after I tell you."

"That I doubt."

"Just let me explain and please don't interrupt me until I'm finished."

"Okay."

In case you've never read Inu-Yasha, the way one demon gets the power from another being is by eating its heart. Gross, eh?

I taking this from when Bakura was dueling Yami in the Battle City finals, Malik would communicate with Bakura and if he was saying all that stuff aloud everyone would have gotten suspicious of "Namu" a lot sooner. Unless, they're all dumber than they look.

**Malik: **Yey! My part got bigger!

**Anaya's Creator:** Told you so.

**Mokuba and Kaiba: **We weren't in this one?

**Anaya's Creator: **You're both in the next one. Review people! Ausfetersehen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Anaya's Creator: **Hi people! For some strange reason NO ONE IS REVIEWING!! I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER? IS MY WRITING THAT HORRIBLE?

**Malik: **Calm down Anaya's Creator.

**Anaya's Creator:** I finally took that "pop quiz" in math on proofs. It was so easy!

**Mokuba:** You'll get an A then.

**Anaya's Creator:** I'm not too sure about that... a friend and I were taking on the bus about it and I found out I got at least one part of one of the proofs wrong, but that should be the only thing wrong because her and I were able to end the problem the same way.

**Malik:** Too bad for you.

**Anaya's Creator:** Oh well, here are some reviews:

**Stormtracer:**

I may be mistaken, but Rogue should be a bit more fleshed out in this chapter. She's not disbelieving about her powers, just about being Akina's incarnate. She kinda has her doubts. I have no idea what song "Every breath you take" is; I don't think I've ever heard of it. But there will be a song chapter soon. And I have no idea what you said to me in the line in your review about fluff/ fuzz. Remember I'm still new to the realm of Fanfic.

**KrysofSorrow:**

No worries about that, this story won't end for a long time yet...

**Anaya's Creator: **Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh, plain and simple. FYI: /-/ telepathy, - Yami and Yugi talking to each other, "-" Dialogue,_ Italics_ thought or onamonapia, depending on context.

Story Start:

Malik told her everything: about his family being tomb keepers for a 5000 year old pharaoh, about getting the tomb keeper's initiation, about becoming leader of the Rare Hunters, everything, okay, okay, he skipped the "taking over the world" part. During the whole time Rogue was putting her wet things in a bag, being very fidgety, and bursting with the need to say something. Patience was not a virtue she possessed. Her relief was unimaginable when he finished.

"Malik I..." Words failed her for a moment. "I had no idea..." Her head hung slightly as she spoke.

Malik held her face in his hand. "Now you know everything I've done. If you wish to leave me you may, I'll understand."

"No, I love you; I'm not going to leave you. But is this really necessary... getting revenge?"

"I'm not sure, Rogue. Now that you're here, I don't know what to think." He felt Rogue's arms wind around him and she started to lean against him.He returned her embrace. _As much as I love this girl, I can't let everything I worked for go to waste._

"Well, you've already won six of those locator card things, so you might as well go to the Battle City finals; just don't take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle if you win.

"And the Egyptian God Cards?"

"Return them to your sister, they were hers to guard in the first place, right?"

"Yeah," _I couldn't possibly lie to Rogue, _

"If you apologize sincerely to her and try to make up for what you've done, she'll forgive you. Trust me on this one."

Malik continued to be half listening to her and half arguing with his own thoughts._ But perhaps after my plan succeeds I could... No, that wouldn't work._

"Now I should probably get going. I need to get home and get my clothes in the dryer before my mother gets home."

_Saved, now I can think about all this without her being here._ _That'd make this a bit easier to think out, all my thoughts turn to mush when she's around._ He ceased his wandering thoughts and asked her, "Will I see you again?" He pulled her closer.

"Of course," Rogue brushed her lips against his in a mock kiss, picked up the bag with her clothes, transformed the jewel back into her walking stick, and left, adding "Perhaps sooner than you think."

As she left Malik remembered something. "If we meet in the finals, remember to call me Namu," he called after her. He saw her give him "thumbs up" to show that she understood. _That staff, I remember reading about a woman who possessed that very one in my scriptures. Rogue has to be the incarnation of Akina, the Canaanite warrior and I remember Ishizu saying that I may be the incarnate of the priest who became Akina's husband. I thought she was just joking, but maybe she was right..._

After walking for a few minutes, Rogue reached home. "Rogue, oh thank Jehovah you're safe. When Yoko called me at work about Karasu running into you two while you were in Battle City I was so worried. When I reached home only Yoko was here, I was so anxious about what might have happened to you. Come, we need to pack... What happened to your clothes?"

"They got absolutely filthy, except for my t-shirt which was spared because it was under my sweater. Luckily I ran into a friend who let me wash my clothes at their house and lent me a towel. Can you put them in the dryer for me?"

"I will and, in the meantime, you pack up and as soon as these are out of the dryer we're leaving. There is a house I reserved for us in Ireland just in case this happened."

"Mother, you know Mokuba invited me and Yoko to go with him to the Battle City finals, I can't let him down."

"Circumstances change, Rogue."

"But Mother,"

_Ding-dong!_ Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Rogue said grumpily. She went to the front door, opened it, and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hi Rogue; it's Mokuba," said an excited voice.

"Hey Kiddo, is it time to go watch the Battle City finals?"

"You got it."

"Give me two minutes and Yoko and I'll be ready to go." Rogue rushed upstairs, pulled on a random pair of jeans which happened to be black, grabbed her backpack, and ran back downstairs yelling, "Yoko it's time for the Battle City finals!"

"I'm coming."

Rogue and Yoko met at the door, "Bye Mother" they shouted simultaneously, and were out the door before she could try to reason with them.

"Follow me," Mokuba said taking Rogue's hand led her away as quickly as he could with Yoko following behind them.

They reached Domino Stadium before anyone else, except for Kaiba. "Mokuba, are these the guests you invited to come along?" he asked. His eyes grew cold as they fell on Rogue.

"You got a problem with that?" Rogue retorted.

Kaiba grimaced as if someone were trying to force some nasty tasting food down his throat. He could just kill that girl. She acted as if he were just anyone, not the richest man in all Japan. He was about to respond when Yugi and his friends showed up.

"Rogue, Yoko, what are you two doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hi Serenity," Rogue replied. "Mokuba called me earlier and asked my brother and me to come to the finals with him."

Yami, look who's here, Yugi said, forcing Yami to take control.

_Rogue,_ Yami thought, he could feel a discreet blush creep across his face. "Hello Rogue," he said.

"Hello Yami; did Joey make it to the finals too?"

"Yes, I did; how did you know I was dueling?"

"I called and told her yesterday, big brother," Serenity interjected.

"Of course, I didn't think you were good enough to get to the finals."

"WHAT?!! How could you think that? I came in second in the Duelist Kingdom!"

"Don't take her too seriously, Joey, Rogue has a peculiar sense of humor," Serenity said trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"You were joking?" Joey asked calming down instantly. Everyone, except Rogue, sweat dropped.

"Duh," Replied, then she burst into a total laugh attack. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hearing you lose your temper was so funny! I wish I could have seen your face it was probably priceless! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." Her laughter came to an abrupt halt when a strong wind swept up.

"Someone else is arriving," Kaiba said.

It was a pale boy with hair dressed in blue jeans and a blue shirt. **(A/N: I'm skipping to where everyone boards the blimp.)**

There was a sudden loud thundering noise. Rogue covered her ears as whatever was causing the racket drew closer and the noise grew louder. She could barely hear Mokuba announce, "It's time to board Kaiba Craft 3 for the start of the Battle City finals."

As everyone boarded, no one noticed a shadowy unwelcome character slip on amongst them.

Inside the blimp, Malik took Rogue by the hand and led her to his room. As he heard the door closed behind them, he felt Rogue embrace him.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here, R-rogue?" he stammered.

"I said we'd met again, didn't I?"

"I had no idea it would be this soon." He picked her head up a little and brushed his face against hers. He was about to kiss her when she said,

"That's enough, come met my brother..." She pulled away letting her hands trail down his arms to his hands and led him out of the room as the speaker sounded.

"All duelists are to report to the main hall," it said.

As Rogue and Malik entered the hall together three specific people had an extended curiosity towards the two being together.

Yoko merely snickered slightly. _Good, _he thought. _Finally, something to tease my sister about._

Yami, of course, was insanely jealous of Malik now, but I won't go into detail on that.

Odeon simply followed the two with one eye as Rogue introduced Malik to the man clad in white with white hair and pale skin. T_hat man,_ he thought. _He must be a close relative or friend of that girl's. I hope she can bring out the good in Master Malik before it is too late._

Malik excused himself from the two siblings and Yoko started to tease Rogue. "You know how Mom gets about you getting a boyfriend. Should I tell her when we land?"

"Don't even think about it."

"What's to..." suddenly he leaned forward a bit, clinging to his stomach and groaning slightly. He got back up with difficulty and put his back against the wall for support.

"Yoko, are you alright?" Rogue asked her voice now worried and nervous.

"I'm fine, Sister," he said weakly.

Rogue reached forward trying to touch his shoulder, but stretched her arm to high and ended up touching his face which was cold and clammy with sweat. "Are you sure? You're face is all damp with perspiration."

"I'm sure," he insisted. _This is the work of Karasu's poison; there's no other explanation,_ he thought.

Rogue heard a soft sinister laughter echo in the back of her mind. She turned around frantically, trying to find out where it was coming from.

Malik came back over and grabbed one of her shoulders. "Rogue what's wrong?"

Recognizing his voice, Rogue instantly calmed down. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Returning to her senses, she shook her head a little and said, "Nothing... never mind." _Why do I have the feeling that something is about to go very, very wrong?_

"For the first three duels of the finals, the two duelists will be chosen by lottery," one of the guards announced. "Random select,"

There was the sound of eight balls bouncing around in the plastic balls and the first two duelists were Yugi and Bakura.

Everyone went upstairs to watch the duel play out. All the while, Rogue kept turning her head towards where she knew Yoko was standing. Ever since that incident downstairs, she began to notice he was becoming different. His demon aura seemed to be shrinking and becoming weaker by the minute. Did something happen to him while he was fighting Karasu? And what about that malicious laughter he had heard?

The duel ended with Yami prevailing over Bakura... well, actually someone everyone referred to as the Spirit of the Ring. A few minutes before the duelists for the next duel would be selected, Yami asked to speak to Rogue alone. She complied, but, unbeknownst to them, Malik was eavesdropping.

_Rogue is Akina's incarnate,_ he thought. _And not doubt the stupid pharaoh knows it. I can't risk losing her to him. Wait, since when did I lose her? Oh great, all this reincarnation stuff is starting to mess with my head._ He watched them in a suspicious using the Millennium Rod, hoping nothing would happen and that he was just being paranoid.

"Yugi," Rogue said. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but it seems that for some strange reason that you and Yami are the same person." She leaned against the door, trying to relax and get her mind off Yoko's strange behavior.

Yugi was silent, puzzled about what to tell her. Yami, help me explain this. he begged his dark side.

Just tell her the truth, aibou Yami told him. Or even better, let me tell over. and he took over. 

"Your perception is almost correct, Rogue," Yami replied. "But there is one fact you missed. Although Yugi and I share the same body with the help of the Millennium Puzzle, we are by no means the same spirit."

"I understand; just like my walking cane holds the spirit of someone from the past, as does your puzzle."

"Who inhabits your cane?" Yami asked, slowly approaching her.

"I'm pretty sure her name was Akina. I've been told that she was a powerful Canaanite warrior/mage."

"She was, and that is partly what made me love her so much." He placed a gentle hand on Rogue's cheek.

She froze, not knowing what to do. Thinking if she remained silent Yami would sense her discomfort and back off. But he hadn't changed in the 5000 years he had spent in the puzzle... in other words, of course he didn't.

Yami placed a firm hand on each of Rogue's arms, preventing any escape she may have had in mind, and forced her lips into a demanding loath kiss. Getting on the balls of his feet because his host's body was so short, he pressed his body against hers trying to get her to enjoy this.

/Stop, please stop,/ she begged through telepathy, but Yami didn't heed her. She dropped her staff and shoved her hands between their bodies to his chest.

Thinking she was beginning so enjoy this, Yami eased his grip on her... big mistake.

With a feat of unexpected strength Rogue pushed Yami across the room just as a loud _thunk_ resounded from one of the other rooms.

Yami found himself on the floor looking up at Rogue who was trembling with rage and a dim grey aura surrounded her. "I see you still have the same fire you always possessed, eh Akina?"

"Don't ever do that again, you vile... you malevolent..." Too enraged to finish whatever she was trying to say, Rogue used her gift to bring her staff back to her hand and left the room.

She walked by herself for a while trying to keep herself from ramming her fist into a wall in fury. So preoccupied with her anger, she forgot to mind where she was going and ran into someone. "Sorry," she muttered. **(A/N: Sappy-ness warning)**

Someone grabbed her shoulders lightly and said, "Rogue, is it Yami that you truly love?" Malik's voice asked. "Were you just caught up in the moment? Please answer me, you seemed to have been enjoying yourself."

"No Malik, I love you and only you. Yami doesn't even begin to compare with you." She leaned her cane against the wall behind her, reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She went up on the balls of her feet and brushed her lips against his in a tempting gesture.

Finally, when Malik could stand it no longer he closed the gap between their lips. His arms laced around her and hers wrapped around his neck.

"All duelists need to report to the main hall for the choosing of the competitors for the second duel," one of the speakers announced.

With great reluctance, the two let go of each other and walked to the main hall.

_There are a few things that are still bothering me though,_ Rogue thought. _Did I sense a darkness in that kiss? And where's Yoko got to?_

In Malik's Soul Room

"So," growled a dark voice. "My hikari has been reunited with the incarnation of my lost love. Fine by me; it'll be that much more devastating when I take control... Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha..." An evil laughter no one could hear ricocheted off the dark walls.

**Anaya's Creator:** Guys I've been getting so few reviews so far, I'm not even going to bother setting a number. Just review! **_PLEASE!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anaya's Creator:** WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!!

**Malik: **Hi people!

**Anaya's Creator:** WHY ARE HARDLY ANY PEOPLE REVIEWING? ONLY 2 REVIEWS AGAIN?!

**Mokuba: **Has everyone gone on vacation or something?

**Anaya's Creator:** OR HAS MY WRITING GOTTEN THAT BAD??

**Malik and Kaiba:** (hands over their ears) Guys please review so she'll stop yelling.

**Anaya's Creator:** THESE ARE FROM THE TWO PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWED:

**Stormtracer:**

Sorry, you're just going to have to deal with it in chapter nine. I think that's the only time I may take him out of context, but, who knows, I could change my mind... Sure, if you'd like to suggest some fanfics to me I'm all ears.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Cheese! Tacos! Where? You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate too would ya?

**Anaya's Creator: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but when you wish upon a star... Oh, and this is a song chapter using "My Last Breath" by Evanescence, I don't own that either. And in case you didn't notice the rating has gone up to "R", you'll see why in a moment and the genre to Romance/Angst. I'm going to stop talking now...

--00--00--00--

_Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long_

The next two duelists were Joey vs. Odeon, who everyone but Akina, Odeon, and the real Malik believed was the man who put them through all the torment of Battle City.

Throughout the entire duel, Yoko never showed up, this made Rogue seriously begin to worry.

Then something happened, according to the reactions of everyone around her, whatever duel monster had just been played wasn't attacking. The sound of lightening striking the blimp sounded. She turned to Malik. "What in the name of heaven is going on?"

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, Ohhh,_

"The Winged Dragon of Ra, he is angry that Odeon played a counterfeit card. So the one in my deck and the one on the dueling field are going berserk..." Malik broke off, groaning slightly.

"Malik, what's wrong?" Rogue extended her arms and they found his face which was cold, sweaty, and she felt it spasm beneath her hands. She felt Malik grab her upper arms and lean on her for support.

00Up on the Dueling Fields00

Joey, Yugi, and the gang were trying to help Odeon.

"So if you aren't really Malik, who are you?" Joey asked.

"I am only a servant of the real..." Odeon pointed to Malik and Rogue. "Master Malik,"

_ Can you hear me? _

Yami's eyes widened. Did Rogue know about this the whole time? "That's the real Malik?" he asked, stunned.

Malik stopped leaning on Rogue, wrapped his arms around her, and looked up at the others over her shoulder. "Yes, I'm the real Malik. That man up you just faced Wheeler is nothing but my servant Odeon."

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Rogue knew about this?" Yami demanded.

"She did. We've known each other for about two years. And now I will finish..." Another voice suddenly took over.

"What my mere servants could not..." Malik let go of Rogue again and grabbed his face.

"Beware," Odeon said. "Master Malik has a darker side."

_Holding my last breath safe inside myself_

Rogue backed up quite a bit. That voice, it was the same as the imposter from her dream. Then she walked forward again, having regained her courage, trying to reach him. "Malik," she whispered softly.

Yami jumped down to her from the dueling field. "Rogue, don't touch him," he ordered, forcing her hands down.

Malik looked over at the two, and those who were watching him saw that he laying eyes on this... had sealed their fate. His hair spiked up in several places, his eyes became two spheres of bitter lavender ice, and his voice deepened considerably. "Heh, heh, heh, it's good to see you again, Pharaoh," he said coldly.

Yami turned around, still holding on to Rogue, and looking puzzled.

"Pharaoh, you don't remember me, figures. You erased your memories before you gave up your soul to seal the Shadow Realm after she died." He pointed at Rogue with the Millennium Rod. "But then again, it strikes me as odd that you would have not remembered the man who stole the heart of the only woman you wished to marry."

"I remember you now. You're the priest Akina married, Marik."

"I am, and because of you, she died. Now I will avenge her by stripping you of all the power you possess! Ha, ha, ha, ha..."

_Are all my thoughts of you, sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

Adan, who had been with Yoko, came up through the stairway screeching his falcon head off in panic.

"Yami, let go of me, and you that's laughing, I don't give a damn who the hell you are just shut-up; I need to listen." She yanked herself from Yami's grasp and let out an arm so that the distressed bird could explain himself to her.

"No," was all Rogue could manage to say after a few minutes of listening to Adan shriek himself silly. She turned around and ran towards the stairs. _I can sense it now. How could I not have felt it before,_ she thought. _Yoko... he's in pain..._

Completely trusting Adan to guide her, she ran down the hallway which was silent, except for the dim sound of low groans of someone in pain.

--00—00—00—

_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things_

Yoko was kneeling on the floor of the restroom in the room he and his sister had agreed to share. Karasu's poison was doing its worst on his body as the final effects set in. Karasu had clearly made sure the poison would put the victim in as much pain as possible as they died a slow death.

_I don't have much time left,_ he thought. _Please, Rogue, hurry._ A sudden intoxicating wave of nausea engulfed his senses and a surge of his black tainted blood spilled out from his innards and into the toilet in front of him. He heard the pitter-patter of sprinting feet approaching. Then he felt the aura of whoever had been running slip away, that is, until he heard the door open.

"Yoko, what in the name of Jehovah's name has happened to you?"

It was Rogue; he felt her hands feel around the lavatory until she found him. He felt her body kneel beside his. "Don't say God's name in vain," he chastised in a strained voice. "And I heard you swearing up there."

"This is no time to lecture me about my use of words; I need to get you to a doctor." His voice seemed far off, distant, as if he were... dying. Terror was beginning to consume her heart the way a famished lion consumes a freshly killed antelope brought home by the lioness. She slung one of his arms over her shoulder and carried him, with some difficulty, into the outer room.

_Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

"A doctor won't help me now, Sister, lie me down on the bed."

Slowly, Rogue nodded; she dragged him over to where Adan told her the bed was and laid him down on it. She felt Yoko put a hand on her cheek, it was sweaty and cold; he truly was dying. His other hand went to her upper arm and held on tightly. Rogue put one of her hands on the one on her cheek; the other took off her sunglasses, she knew he would want her to see this, if she only could because she could tell for once in her brother's life that she could remember, he was crying.

"Sister..." His voice cracked as he spoke. The tears that were falling were for her, since those horrid scars Karasu had given her had made it impossible. "Before I go, you need to know..."

_I know you hear me; I can taste it in your tears_

"I don't need to know anything Yoko; I'll go get a doctor and you'll be saved." She tried to leave, but Yoko's fading grip still held fast.

"This... is the point of no return... for me, Rogue... No antidote... or medicine can save me..."

"No, Yoko, you can be saved; I just know it. Let me get a doctor." She could feel tears from at the edges of her eyelids, but she knew that they would never fall, no matter how hard she wished they would.

_Holding my last breath, safe inside myself_

"No, you need to know... Karasu's here I have sensed his sinful presence... He is here to kill you once and for all... but it is you who must win the final battle..."

Rogue could say nothing; she just kept holding onto her brother, hoping against hope that he would remain alive. She clung to his every word he said, knowing deep in her heart that they would be his last.

"And... forgive Malik... he knows not what he does... he is under the spell... of the embittered heart of... Akina's husband... She can help him... let her out... let her spirit give you aid..."

"Yoko,"

_Are all my thoughts of you sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight_

"Everything will get better, sweet Sister... Do not be afraid..." With a great effort, he pulled himself up to her and kissed her forehead and her cheeks with his cold dying lips. "Be strong... let Jehovah guide you... and as always... I love you..." Then he lay back down and closed his eyes forever more.

_Say good night, don't be afraid, calling me calling me as you fade to black_

With quivering hands, Rogue took both of her brother's now dead arms and laid them across his chest. She returned the kisses he had given her and ran her hand through his hair one last time. Then chanted "Dona nobis pacem," and with that Yoko's body disappeared with a shimmer.

"Rogue!" exclaimed a voice. Someone rushed forward and flung their arms around her. "What happened?" It was Mokuba.

Rogue returned his embrace and said in a hollow voice, "He's gone, Mokuba; Yoko's dead."

He broke away from her. "Your brother... he just died..."

"Yes, he..." She broke off when she felt something flowing down the side of her face. "Mokuba, what's happening?"

Mokuba was puzzled. "You're crying."

"I haven't done that in so long..." She wiped that one away and soon more followed. Rogue let herself fall into a deep fit of weeping; she felt as if she had enough tears to fill a million oceans. With her tears she felt everything fall away. Mokuba patted her awkwardly on the head then sat beside her with a hand on her arm.

--00--00--00--

**Malik: 0.0**

**Anaya's Creator:** Yep, that just about sums this chapter up.

**Mokuba and Kaiba: You said** we'd in this one?

**Anaya's Creator: **Sorry. Review people or I won't liike you no more! Ausfetersehen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Anaya's Creator: **(peeking out from behind a chocolate-syrup-covered trash can lid) Hi people!

**Malik: **We have reviews this chapter!

**Kaiba:** Thank God! Now Anaya's Creator will stop storming.

**Anaya's Creator:** We got five! I like you people again!

**Mokuba: Anaya's Creator got her test back: 83**

**Anaya's Creator:** One blasted point away from a B and I really thought I was starting to get those triangle proof things. Damn it!

**Malik:** Here's some reviews:

**Stormtracer:**

I don't know why you continue to feel sorry for Yami. And I only like yaoi when it's Bakura x Ryou or sometimes Yami x Yugi because those couples actually make some sense. Every other yaoi couple I can think up is just gross and makes no sense at all: Joey x Seto (runs to the bathroom and barfs), Mokuba x one of the older guys in the gang (barfs again), Marik x Malik (totally just lost her breakfast to the toilet), ect... Okay I need to stop making myself hurl (shakes her head to get her sense back)... I'll read Intruders when I get the time.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Thanks for the chocolate syrup dude, but since you tried to squirt me with it, well, (looks at her trash can lid) I can't exactly use it on my ice cream, can I? I actually had in mind something like peanut butter cups or Hershey's milk chocolate bars. Feel free to try again.

**YamiEvelyn**

I'm glad you like Lost Green Eyes and its sequel so much. I'm sorry I can't bring Yoko back to life, but his ghost does come into the story later. (And I totally agree; he is so cool!) There will be some Seto x Serenity pairing in this chapter in particular and also later on. And there might be some Joey x Mai at the end, but I won't go into detail if there is.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't own Yugioh or the Avril Lavigne song in this fanfic, However I did make up the alto "La, la, la" descant I made up for Serenity. Oh yeah, :La, la:  Rogue talking to Akina & ::La, la:: Akina talking to Rogue. And Malik the normal one and Marik the psycotic yami.

--00--00--00--

The battle between Mai and Marik was now over, and Mai was lying in a hospital bed. During Kaiba and Ishizu's duel, Serenity noticed that Rogue was gone and decided to go looking for her.

"Hey, where you headed, Sis?" Joey asked at her retreating back.

"I haven't seen Rogue for A while so I thought I should go look for her.

"Okay, she probably just went to the john."

Serenity nodded, but still continued walking.

Downstairs, it was as quiet as a rundown ghost town. From one of the hallways though, she heard the sound of gentle sobbing. She followed the sound, and found herself seeing Rogue on the floor with Mokuba beside her. "Mokuba, what happened?" she asked as she rushed toward Rogue and put her slender arms around her.

"It's her brother, Yoko, he's gone," Mokuba informed her.

Serenity didn't even bother saying that it couldn't be true. She only needed to feel the shaking Rogue in her arms to know that it was. Her head leaned on Rogue's and silent tears fell down her face as well.

Upstairs, the duel between Kaiba and Ishizu was over. Kaiba would be going to the finals along with Marik, Yugi, and Joey. After checking on Mai, the rest of the gang followed Serenity's idea and decided to look for Rogue. They found them... you guessed it... in the same room where Serenity had found her, crying.

There was the typical questions asked, such as: "What happened?", "What's wrong?", "Where in the name of hell is Yoko?", and "Is there any food here?" (Joey asked that).

Serenity answered them, since Rogue was too distressed to say anything.

"You should all go to bed and get some sleep," Mokuba told them. "It's been a long day... for all of us."

Tea checked her watch. "It's only eight thirty though."

"Well, there was going to be a band, but they chickened out at the last minute. I was going to ask..."

"I'll sing."

Everyone glanced at Rogue. She had wiped her self off and gotten off the floor. She turned to Serenity, "You still remember that Avril Lavigne song you learned to play at camp and some of those other songs?"

Serenity nodded.

"Got your guitar?"

Serenity shook her head.

"There are instruments here," Mokuba said.

"We'll sing then." Serenity picked herself off the floor and followed Mokuba to where the instruments were.

About ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the main hall, except for Marik, Ishizu, Odeon, Bakura, and Mai. Rogue handed Mokuba a CD and he putting it in the stereo system.

Serenity played a cord and Rogue began to sing.

"_I can not find a way to describe it (La, la, la)_

_It's there inside; all I do is hide, (La, la, la)_

_I wish that it would just go away (Mmm, mmm,mmm)_

_What would you do, you do if you knew (La, la, la)_

_What would you do? (What would you do?)_

Malik, intrigued by Rogue's voice took control of Tea's mind for this. And the sound of Rogue singing blew him away.

_All the pain that I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away _

Rouge was singing the basic melody, and Serenity was singing a light alto descant over it. As the red-haired girl sang, Kaiba felt himself warming up to her and finding that she was indeed extremely beautiful.

_I feel like I am all alone (La, la, la)_

_All by myself, I need to get around this (Mmm, mmm, mmm)_

_My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you (La, la, la)_

_If I l show you I don't think you'd understand (Understand) _

'_Cause no one understands (Me)_

_All the pain that I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said back and forth inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away _

Serenity switched to the melody now and Rogue became a phantom soprano descant. Then half way through the bridge of the song they switched again.

_I'm going no where, (on and on and)_

_I'm getting no where, (on and on and) take me away_

_(I'm getting no where) On and off and off and on and off and on_

_All the pain that I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said back and forth inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away _

_Take me away, _

_Break me away,_

_Take me away,_

At the end of their song there was a deafening applause. Joey and Mokuba were both going berserk; even Kaiba found himself clapping.

Egged on by the appreciation, Rogue and Serenity strung up another song. They continued singing until about nine o'clock then called it quits for the night. By that time though everyone was tired, so nobody complained. Tristan and Duke ran up to Serenity and began claiming that they had no idea that someone could possibly sing or play the guitar as well as she could. **(A/N: Sure Rhino-head and Dice-boy, suck up to her, it'll do you no good.)**

Soon everyone retired to her or his room. Serenity decided to stay with Mai for the night and Tristan and Duke crashed with Joey for the night. Serenity was about to nod off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Kaiba. "Is there something I can help you Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"No, it's just that... Your singing was very lovely." He ran a hand through the silk strands of her hair.

"Thank you," Serenity muttered, blushing. She looked in his eyes; there was something different about them. They weren't the usual icy sapphire they had been ever since she had first met him. They were softer and more amorous.

Before either of the youths could stop themselves, their lips had met in a strong passionate kiss. Kaiba's arms pulled Serenity to him as she went on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both wishing the moment would never end, they broke the kiss only for air then went at it again. After a few more minutes, they broke apart.

Kaiba leaned forward, put a hand on her cheek, kissed the skin near her opposite ear, and whispered, "Good night my auburn-haired angel." He only needed to hear her moan softly as he pressed her against him to know she returned his affection. Regretfully, he let her go and left the room.

Meanwhile, Rogue had returned to her room. She didn't even bother trying to sleep; she knew it'd be futile. She knelt down into seiza position and decided to try and meditate hoping, she had enough will power to let all the pain just flow away.

--00—00—00—

In the morning Rogue was kneeling on the floor, hands on her knees (that's seiza position). She hadn't slept all night. She just sat there apathetically staring into the blackness of her mind. "How are you feeling Miss. Rogue?" asked a woman's voice.

Rogue was said nothing; she didn't even respond through telepathy.

"It's Ishizu Ishtar,"

Still Rogue was quiet.

"Don't you care?"

... Silence...

"I know what happened last night. I know how you feel."

/No, you don't understand. My brother was everything to me and now it was all taken away. Karasu will pay for what he's done to me and to my brother. You don't know what it been like. Ever since Karasu first came after me, all my mother has been doing is running and hiding with my brother and me. Well, no longer am I going to run from him, I will avenge my family from his treachery./

"I understand more than you know, Rogue, for my little brother also means everything to me... and I know that you can save him."

Rogue was hushed again. Then, she heard someone enter the room.

"Ah, having a little chat are we?" Marik sneered as he approached Ishizu and Rogue.

Ishizu nodded while Rogue stayed soundless.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting then," Marik said, feigning apology. "But I wish to speak to her alone, Ishizu." He pointed to Rogue with the Millennium Rod.

"I won't leave." As Ishizu spoke,she made sure her voice sounded braver than she felt. If he used his Millennium Rod...

Marik moved toward Ishizu, now pointing the Millennium Rod mercilessly at her. "Sister, you no longer can protect your self from the powers of my Millennium Rod. Or have you forgotten that not only did your necklace allow you to see the future, it protected you from my own magic. But you and I will have another chat later, for now I wish to speak to Rogue."

Reluctantly, Ishizu left the room leaving Marik alone with Rogue. _As long as Odeon and Akina's incarnate live there is still hope,_ she thought. _My brother will get his body back from his dark side's control; however, I can do nothing more, for now..._

Marik approached Rogue's not moving form. He went to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, but as soon as he touched her skin, her hand grabbed his wrist before he could even see it move.

/Go away/ said a voice in his mind. He could tell Rogue was talking to him through her telepathy. Her hand let go of his wrist and fell back to her knee. Marik glanced at her other hand, her sword was in it.

Instead of leaving, Marik ran a hand through her hair, wondering what her reaction would be. He received it instantly. Rogue moved so fast he could hardly keep up with her movements. In milliseconds, her sword was in hand and pointing at his heart.

"I thought I asked you to go away," she insisted.

Marik simply chuckled, grabbed her wrist, and forced  her sword away. It dropped from her hand.

Rogue, not liking the way he was laughing, backed up. That laughter didn't sound like good-humored laughter, it was more like a greedy child chuckling at the amount of candy he got for Halloween and couldn't wait to eat. She heard him advance for every step back she took and eventually, she was up against the wall.

"Now this I like," Marik muttered. He put a hand on her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

As Marik kissed her, Rogue felt her stomach turn inside out. His kisses were more like attempts to eat sour apples large bites at a time. She felt something shift in her mind and Akina took over.

Akina reached to Marik's face with her free hand and pushed him from her so that he could see that she had taken control. "It's me Akina, Marik," she said.

"Akina," he moaned, pulling her to him then letting her lean back against the wall again. "Finally, I can see you again after five long millennia. I was beginning to get annoyed with your incarnate and her constant stubbornness." He leaned forward and was able to kiss her once before she pushed her away. "What is it, my dove?" He took her hands in his and began caressing them with his lips.

"Marik, you've changed."

"How so?" he then braced her arms against the wall and began kissing her neck.

"You're not as warm, or as light-hearted as you used to be. I sense your heart become tainted with hatred and bitterness in the years we've been apart. It's as if the lust for revenge has consumed your soul. Why?"

"The day I died, I swore I'd avenge your death," he mumbled through the kisses. "Now I'm fulfilling my oath to you, by taking all the power Yami has."

"No!" Akina exclaimed, breaking free from Marik's grasp and holding him away at arms length, trying to make him see reason. This was definitely not the Marik she knew. "You can't, Yami is our ally."

"Our _ally_," he said the word as if it were poison. "Because of our _friend, _you died!"

Akina let go of him, whimpering slightly. Never, in the entire time she was alive, had Marik spoken this way to her or been so forceful. His voice was getting angrier and louder by the moment. "There was no way to prevent that. I was the only person who could have done that. It was my destiny." But her pitiful argument was pointless, compared to what he said to her next.

"Your destiny of saving the pharaoh's skin meant more to you than the love you had for me, your husband? The man you pledged your life and love to?"

Tears fell from Akina's eyes. "What happened to you Marik? Why have you become so bitter?"

"How dare you judge me? You don't know what I've been through, having been born in this boy's body. I have suffered greatly in Yami's name by having the secret to his power carved on my back." A great sudden rumble sent the both of them to the floor. Marik landed on top of Akina, with her between his legs and their chests pressed together. He heard her give out a stifled cry and saw that the hand he had flung out to brace himself with had landed on her knee with the boar scar on it, crushing it and probably causing Akina extreme pain. Getting off of her as quickly as he could, Marik stammered, "I... I don't have... time for this. I... I need to find the pharaoh and... h-his ridiculous friends. T-they're facing some g-green-haired brat." His face was very red. Trying not to think about the position he had been in with his wife and how much he and enjoyed it, he left her there and went to go look for the pharaoh.

Akina, meanwhile, remained on the floor.

:Akina,: Rogue said. :Are you alright?:

::My husband:: she stuttered. ::He's so different now.::

:Ugg, men,: Rogue huffed. :The less you deal with them the happier you'll be.:

::Oh really, then I was just imagining that you liked Malik?::

:Leave me alone and let me take control again.:

::Fine by me::

--00--00--00--

**Malik:** My yami's mean to Rogue and Akina, please excuse me. (Tries to leave the workroom to go kill his yami)

**Anaya's Creator:** Don't kill him yet, he's still in the story; you can kill him at the end.

**Kaiba:** Total score! I fall in love with Serenity!

**Anaya's Creator:** What did you think I was going to put you in a yaoi pair? I don't think so. Review people!


	12. Chapter 12

**Anaya's Creator: **Guten Tag! The Yu-Gi-Oh gang has gone away for a while, so it's just me today. Here's some reviews:

**Stormtracer:**

Sorry, I just think that Tristan and Duke can be a little stupid sometimes, but that's my opinion. I hope you can review this chapter.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Damn, you're out of chocolate. Don't get too P.O.'ed

**Kagomewannabe2008:**

Hey, haven't heard form you in a while. And yeah, since Rogue hadn't cried ever since she went blind, which would be about four years, it did probably feel good. Don't fret about chapter 11, things change a bit.

**FanOYGO:   
**I'm glad you look forward to reading my stories.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't own Yugioh

--00--00--00--

After a long while, the gang came back and they were off to Kaiba Corps. Island; fully unaware of what was waiting for them. Everyone got off the blimp and watched the four way duel. The results were this: first duel: Joey vs. Marik, them Yugi vs. Kaiba, and the winner of those two duels would face each other. But when they reached the top of the Duel Tower, someone was waiting for them.

The man was tall, his thin frame clad all in black, with night-sky-without-stars black hair, there was a grey mask covering his nose and mouth and what could be seen of his skin was pale, as if he had never seen daylight. Seeing him in broad daylight was very eerie and sent a chill of fear down everyone's spine. Even Rogue could feel his presence. "Hello Rogue," he said.

"Karasu," she spat.

"Look, I don't know who you are or care how you know Rogue," Kaiba shouted. "But this is private property and I suggest you leave the premises now before I call security."

"Your threats don't threaten me, Seto Kaiba," Karasu goaded. "In fact I find them quite amusing."

The man then seemed to disappear, and the next moment he was standing on top of one of the spikes of the duel tower holding Mokuba above them by the back his neck. "Put me down!" the twelve year old exclaimed as he squirmed and kicked the air, trying to get away.

"Let my brother go, you slime!" Kaiba demanded.

Karasu laughed; it was the sound of an old tin can being kicked across a street. "Ha, ha, ha, come now you dim-witted human, if I let your baby brother go, Mokuba may not survive the fall; however, if he keeps thrashing about, he may slip from my grasp." Karasu tightened his grip on the back of Mokuba's neck, making the youth give out a small cry and stopped struggling.

"Leave the little one out of this, Karasu. Your battle is with me, not the rest of them," Rogue ordered.

Again Karasu laughed his cruel laugh. "You spoil my fun, Rogue. You should know more than anyone that I seriously enjoy the suffering of others, no matter who it is." Mokuba was shaken slightly. "You want the kid? Catch him, if you can!" And with that he cast Mokuba into the air.

Kaiba ran towards his falling brother. Rogue followed suit, knowing they may not make it in time, she cried, "Schwebt," **(A/N: that really means hover in German,) **and Mokuba's treacherous fall was brought to a halt by a grey cloud forming beneath him.

_That damn girl and her powers,_ Karasu thought menacingly. He drew a very small circular sphere, took careful aim, and hurled it at Rogue.

Down on the ground, Rogue felt something hit her shoulder and explode on contact. She screamed and she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder in immense pain. Her spell was broken and the cloud of magic faded, but, luckily, Kaiba caught his brother.

After letting his brother make sure he was okay, Mokuba ran over to Rogue. "Rogue, are you okay? How bad is your pain?"

"The pain is nothing, nothing I'm not used to. Run while there's still time."

Kaiba heeded her advice, grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder, and hurried him over to where the others were.

Karasu jumped down from the spike where he had perched and landed beside Rogue. Roughly, he forced her to her feet by grabbing her ear. "Remember that wound, Rogue?" he jeered in her ear. "That familiar agony of having your shoulder split open to the muscle tissue? Ha, ha, ha," He drew out another sphere and threw it at her knees.

Rogue screamed again as blood spilled from them and telling from the feeling in her knees, they were both fractured, again.

Adan swept in front of Karasu's face, scratching his face with his talons as he passed. Karasu ceased his laughter, let go of Rogue's ear, and ran a short distance from her as she fell back down.

"You bastard, Karasu. You want to fight me? Let's finish what you started!" With a great effort, Rogue stood up and drew her sword.

Adan flew into the sky above them and hovered there so he could help Rogue fight.

"No weapons, for I have none. You would be at an unfair advantage over me if you fought with both your powers and sword." Karasu said.

Rogue threw her sword aside without argument, even though she knew that what Karasu said was bull-shit.

"Rogue, don't do this!" Yami pleaded.

"Stay out of this Yami! You don't know what this monster has done to my family and to my life! It's about time he paid for tearing us apart!"

_That's it Rogue,_ Karasu thought. _Let anger fill your heart, let hatred rush though your veins. Come at me with everything you've got and be prepared to die!"_

With Adan guiding her, Rogue charged blindly.

Karasu easily dodged her, but she must have heard him pass him, for the next moment his foot was trapped in her hand and he was hurdling towards the ground. He took out a small sphere and threw it at her stomach, but just in time Adan swooped down and swallowed it. "Damn bird," he muttered.

Adan then flew over to Marik, flying around his head, then swooping behind him and took the Millennium Rod in his beak.

"Give that back," he demanded.

The bird obediently dropped it into his hand. Immediately, the rod began to glow without his command. Adan, seeing his work was done flew back to his position above the fight.

Shapes began to form in Rogue's eyelids and she could see Karasu springing back to his feet and threw two tiny spheres at her. _I can see, _she thought slightly in shock. Not dwelling on this,she dodged the spheres, but her victory was short lived when she felt a third one, that she hadn't spotted, hit her stomach.

There was an explosion and blood spurted from her stomach. Rogue, trying to remain on her feet, leaned forward, but since most of her strength had now failed her, she fell forward onto the ground.

"ROGUE," Serenity screamed, she tried to run towards her fallen friend, but Adan came in front of her and stopped her from moving any closer.

"I'd heed that bird's warning if I were you, foolish girl," Karasu taunted as he watched Serenity's struggles. Karasu created a small bomb in his hand and threw it so that it landed a few feet in front of Serenity, who ran back into Kaiba. "Listen well, all of you pitiful mortals, your friend has now died and any one who approaches will share her fate. Not that you can escape what I plan to do with you all after I've finished with her." He began to walk toward Rogue's fallen form.

_I'm not dead yet Karasu,_ Rogue thought. _Luckily, whatever is making me see is still in effect. I have one last chance to finish this match off. It will cause me great pain and will cost me everything, but I will do it! _She pulled herself to her knees.

"Not dead yet, are we? No matter, you will die when your heart is removed from your body, and your friends will share your fate after you." Karasu extended his clawed hands to her chest.

_Now,_ Rogue thought frantically. She shaped her hand just right and shoved it right into his heart. "Die, Karasu!" she shouted.

The next thing the gang saw was that Rogue's hand was sticking out of Karasu's back. They watched her withdraw it and both of them fell, with Karasu's body disappearing in a shimmer of silver light. Marik's Millennium Rod ceased it's glow.

"I'll go call the medics," Mokuba said running to where he knew the emergency phone was.

Moments later, doctors arrived on the scene. "She still has a pulse, but she's barely alive," they explained and carried her back down to the blimp.

It took a while for everyone to notice that the blood that had spilled on the ground had disappeared. Several questions were on everyone's minds. Who was that guy? Why did he want to kill Rogue? How did he know her? No one knew the answers, but there was one thing they all knew: it was time for the first duel of the Battle City finals to begin.

--00--00--00--

**Anaya's Creator:** Well, what you peoples think? Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Anaya's Creator: **Guten Tag!

**Kaiba:** We're back!

**Mokuba:** Hi again people, it's another update.

**Malik:** You people are no fun, we only got three reviews!

**Anaya's Creator:** And here they are:

**Stormtracer:**

I think that meant that I did a good chapter then, danka! (That means thank-you in German)

**KrysofSorrow:**

Here's your update; sorry no more violence like last chapter, unless I decide to change my mind

**Kagomewannabe2008:**

You're a bando?! Hey, a bunch of my friends are in Marching Band too! I used to be a flagger, but I had to quit because of circumstances beyond my control. As for your other questions: You'll find out, read this chapter, and not now.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Rogue was lying on the hospital bed; the doctors had placed her on. Her shirt had been removed and her chest from the underarms down, as well as her wounded shoulder, was in bandages. The pants she was wearing were rolled up to her thighs, and her knees were wrapped up. To the doctors, she was still unconscious due to extreme blood loss, but actually she was deep inside her mind, back in the crystal room, she was wide awake and talking to Akina.

"Akina, no thanks to Karasu, my body won't be moving for a while. I'm going to use astroprojection to check up on the others at the duel tower and see if I can find out anything more about all this crazy stuff that's going on around here."

"How are you going to be able to see what's going on?" Akina asked.

"I'm able to see when I'm an astroprojection,"

"Be careful, we can't take too many more risks in your body's injured state. I'll stay here and make sure your system doesn't shut down."

"Thanks," Rogue faded from the room and appeared as a misty transparent phantom beside her motionless body. She silently made her way through the silent hallway of the blimp; she wasn't at all worried about possibly being seen; only those who possessed the 'sight' and those who were asleep could see her. She stopped in the control room and listened to Kaiba's drones as they tried to call for help.

"There's no signal; we can't contact anyone."

There was the sound of someone slamming their fist on something. "Then keep trying,"

someone ordered. "We already have a passenger that has a possibility of dying, we must call for help."

Deciding to leave well enough alone here, Rogue chose to check on things at the duel tower and headed outside.

Outside the blimp, Kaiba Corp Island was an empty graveyard. So this is what it really looked like... a barren wasteland with rubble sticking out of the ground like tombstones that were centuries of years old. _What a God forsaken scrap of land,_ she thought bitterly. This is junkyard was what Kaiba was so proud of, she had known better things. She walked through the yard to inside the large silver tower and up the stairs to the dueling arena.

As she reached the top, she saw black magic surrounding the field. "Another monster goes to your graveyard, Wheeler. That means that more of your energy is drained and given to the Shadow Realm," said the taunting voice of Marik.

_What on Earth's the Shadow Realm?_ Rogue thought. _Is it this black magic that surrounds everyone?_

"I sense something,"Mokuba said, feeling a slight prickle at the back of his neck. He turned and saw Rogue standing at the top of the stairs with a confused look on her face. But that was impossible; she was lying in a bed on Kaiba Craft 3, struggling to stay alive. "R-Rogue," he stuttered.

Rogue turned and saw Mokuba staring right at her. Calmly, she walked over to him with a small smile on her face and knelt down to his height. "You have the sight then, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded, "And you can see, now?" he added.

"Only as an astroprojection."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you guys." And with that she ruffled his hair with a translucent hand and left.

Rogue went back to the blimp. Not ready to go back into her own body, she decided to look around a bit. She wandered into a room where Serenity and a blonde curly-haired girl, who was laying in bed unconscious, were.

Serenity was looking out the window at a large purple/black cloud that had surrounded the top of the duel tower.

Rogue turned her attention back to the blonde haired girl. _She must be Mai,_ Rogue thought. _I heard the others talking about her when they got back from that virtual reality thing where they faced that Noah-kid. Serenity doesn't have the sight, but maybe I could try talking to this girl._ She put her hand over Mai's face and went inside her mind.

Inside Mai's head>>

_It's so dark in here, why? _Rogue thought. As she walked through the darkness, she suddenly found herself at a beach scene. The sand was warm and the sun very bright, the crystal blue water shone like thousands of sapphires that had been polished to their brightest. She saw Joey, Yugi, Serenity, and the others laughing and playing in the sands, but where was Mai? Wasn't this her soul room? Something wasn't right here. She squinted and saw that there was a dark horrible aura around everything.

Rogue looked up and that's where she saw Mai, trapped in what looked like a clear hourglass with sand slowly falling on her. She drifted up to her.

Mai saw her, "Thank goodness you're here, who ever you are; please you've got to help me. Get me out of this horrible place." Mai banged on the glass. She was on her knees, her eyes pleading, and the sand that was falling around her was up to her thighs.

Rogue looked at Mai sympathetically. She knew her magic wouldn't be able to free the frightened girl, but she could try to reverse the magic to bring happiness back. With a great effort, Rogue tried to get the sand to reverse its flow, but the evil power surrounding her was to strong. Rogue put her hand to Mai's in a gesture of apology; there was nothing she could do. She simply told Mai, "Don't be afraid; you're not alone. Remember: though I may walk through valleys of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me." With that she faded, leaving Mai in what ever horrible place she was in.

Back to Reality>>

Rogue looked out of the window as she left Mai's body, what ever shadow had covered the tower was gone now. She heard the sound of several footsteps approaching. _This would be a good time to get back to my body,_ she thought, and she disappeared.

Back in her room, she went back into her body and tried to move, without success. _Damn it, I still can't move! _She heard footsteps approach her bedside.

"We need to have another little chat, Akina." It was Marik.

Instead of showing herself to her husband, Akina went out in an astroprojection form. She knew Marik didn't have the sight, so he couldn't see her.

"I don't know what happened with my Millennium Rod while you were fighting Karasu; I just know it wasn't I who did it. I'm either facing Seto Kaiba or the pharaoh in the final battle." He put a hand on the side of her face. "Wish me luck," he kissed her and was just about to leave when he saw Mokuba standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" the twelve year old spat.

"I have as much right to be in this room as you do, young Kaiba."

Mokuba ran past him and went to Rogue. He felt her wrist, there was a slight pulse, well, at least there was still some life left in her. He left to go see if the pilots had been able to contact headquarters yet and saw that Marik had left them. "Good riddance," he muttered and left for the control room.

Akina looked at her surroundings apathetically. _Please let the Pharaoh win and bring out the good in my husband again,_ she prayed. _I can hardly bear to see him like this._ She dropped to the floor and wept.

After a few minutes Akina dried her tears and went back inside Rogue's body. She hadn't noticed that a pale figure with white hair and wearing white clothing had appeared in a corner of the room.

Knowing he couldn't be seen any longer, the white being approached his little sister's bedside. He had changed since his death. There were now large feathered wings that reached the floor coming out of his shoulders and bright warm cream colored aura surrounded him. "You seem to have survived the fight with Karasu by a very breakable thread, Sister. Akina, you and Rogue need sleep, and meanwhile I will heal your wounds." He put a hand over Rogue's nose and mouth.

Both Akina and Rogue felt a gentle darkness surround them as sleep overwhelmed their senses.

Yoko then unwrapped both of her knees, put his hands over them, and they were healed in a matter of moments, did the same to her shoulder, and then unwrapped some of the gauze around her stomach. "Oh, a really bad abdominal wound, this will take a while. Plus it looks like I'll have to restore your blood."

In the minutes that passed, Yoko was so focused on healing Rogue he failed to notice that Mokuba had reentered the room.

"Y-Y-Yoko?" Mokuba stuttered in disbelief, using his hands to shield his eyes from the brightness of Yoko's aura.

"Don't be afraid, little one. It is me." Yoko sat down on his sister's bed and stared at Mokuba with strong compassionate eyes.

"B-but how c-could you be here? Y-you're dead..."

"I am. I got worried about Rogue after she received all these injuries, so I convinced the Holy One to let me come down and heal her." Yoko ran a hand through Rogue's hair.

"Watch her for me, would you? She's all healed up now." Without even waiting for an answer, he vanished in a blaze of bright golden light.

Mokuba, slightly confused, walked up to Rogue's bed. There wasn't even a crease from where Yoko had sat down. He had truly seen Yoko's ghost! Brushing away the thought, he grabbed Rogue's hand, gave it a light squeeze and said, "The duel between my brother and Yugi's over. Yugi won."

At long last the battle between Yugi and Kaiba had played out. Malik was going to face Yugi for the Battle City Crown.

Before the final duel of the finals began, Yami came into Rogue's room. "Mokuba, has she moved or said anything?"

"Not that I've seen," Mokuba answered, thinking he shouldn't mention the vision of Yoko he had had. He had decided to stop telling people about his visions long ago. He often was told that he was crazy, when he did tell.

As the duel between Yami and Marik began, Yugi and Malik appeared above their counterparts. Malik was unconscious and Yugi was just fine, for now. Marik attacked Yami and a part of Yugi disappeared in what seemed a rather painful way. "As you can see Pharaoh," Marik jeered over Yugi's cries of pain. "When one of us loses life points, our hikaris pay the price by losing parts of their body. So be free to attack me, you'll only finish off my hikari."

Akina, who had woken up and was watching this duel play out, _I can't let this continue,_ she thought and she ran off towards the blimp. She got back in the room where Rogue was, and went inside her mind. She checked on in Rogue's soul room, Rogue was still fast asleep, so Akina left her soul room.

Akina walked down the deserted halls of the blimp and came upon Odeon. _This man knows Malik best, _she thought. _Perhaps he can help me... _She approached Odeon's bedside with caution, then slowly placed two fingers between his eyes and entered his mind.

In Odeon's mind>>

Akina was standing on some surface that she couldn't see and Odeon was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Akina?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me. This evil..." Akina answered, but Odeon interrupted her.

"Force has taken over Master Malik's body; I know."

"I need to find a way to fight it, but my host's body can't move."

"There is nothing any of us can do; Master Malik must defeat the evil himself."

"But there must be something!" Akina jumped up and down a few times, expressing her frustration.

"Did you fight Karasu with all you heart to save my master?"

"Rogue fought him to... wait a second, how did you know my hikari fought Karasu?"

"Ishizu told me, now please answer my question."

"She fought Karasu to save everyone from his wrath, but it was the thought of Malik that kept her fighting. I could feel it in the back of her mind; she was always thinking about him."

"We can remind my master of that, but that's all we can do."

"Isn't there anything else?"

"I'm afraid not."

Akina let out a frustrated sigh, "I just can't believe that my husband's spirit is the one causing all this pain."

"I know full well that Master Malik is the reincarnate of your husband, Akina. Only the bitterness that formed in your husband's heart after you died along with the hatred and jealousy Master Malik himself has is causing this. If those feelings are destroyed, then they will both be saved."

Akina threw her arms around Odeon, who was somewhat surprised by this. "Thank you, Odeon. My faith is whole again now." She let go of him and left his mind.

Out of Odeon's Mind>>

As Akina walked through the halls she looked at Serenity and Mai. _Whatever has taken control of Malik's body isn't my husband,_ she thought._ Hopefully the Pharaoh would succeed in this duel and free us from the evil that poisoned my husband and Malik's mind. _

_LALALALALALALALA_

**Mokuba: **Well, what you peoples think?

**Kaiba: **I thought it was good, even though I wasn't in it.

**Anaya's Creator and Malik:** Review people!

**Malik:** Or my yami will come after you


	14. Chapter 14

**Anaya's Creator: **Happy Thanksgiving! Hey, I was finally able to update!

**Kaiba, Mokuba, and Malik:** What's up?

**Mokuba:** Hi again people, did everyone eat lots of food?

**Malik:** I'm stuffed.

**Anaya's Creator:** Of course you are dimwit you ate two helpings of everything, not counting the four pieces of strudel you ate!

**Kaiba:** Joey was worse.

**Malik: **Yeah, he ate five helpings of everything.

**Anaya's Creator:** Now for the three reviews we got:

**Stormtracer:**

Happy belated Birthday! The girls accomplish (yes, you spelled that word right in your review) some stuff in this addition. I hope you like this one.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Uhh... sure, I'll just pretend I understood that. Here's your update.

**Kagomewannabe2008:**

I'm flattered. My assumption as to what happened to Kesi and Bakura is that they ran off together, got married, lived happy lives, and died. That's all my sources have told me.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Meanwhile up on the dueling field, Marik had just been attacked directly by Obelisk the Tormentor. "Ha, ha, ha, attack my life points all you want Pharaoh, for have you forgotten who really pays the price for your attacks?" he gabbed a finger at Malik who now had lost almost all of his body.

Yami, we've got to protect Malik's good side.

I know, Yugi, but how?

Up on the other side of the dueling field, Malik was slowly regaining consciousness. Almost inaudibly, he moaned, "Rogue, Akina, help me please."

Back in Rogue's room, what had disappeared of Malik's body reappeared beside her. Malik opened his one eye and lost his breath at the sight of her. She looked so lovely and peaceful just lying there, fast asleep. Aden was with her, also asleep, perched on a bed post. But there was no time to dwell on that, he needed to tell her; time was ticking away without mercy.

"Rogue, I hope you can hear me," he began. "Because these may be the last words I say to you. The bitterness inside me grows stronger as I slip into the shadows. And before I completely slip away, I want to say that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and the others. You are the only one who tried to understand me, but I repaid you by becoming jealous of the Pharaoh having feelings for you. I felt threatened by him trying to take you away form me. I wish I could undo everything, but now it's too late. Destiny is taking its chosen course and there's no going back. The bitterness from my past and present lives now seeks to destroy me and if he succeeds everyone will pay the price. I tried to spare you all by challenging him earlier, but I failed..."

#Flashback#

Malik was within Bakura's body and the spirit of the Millennium Ring was dueling with his yami. "Quit being so reckless with our life points," he chastised.

"I have a plan you useless parasite. Just stand back and watch," the spirit retorted.

_We have to win this duel,_ Malik thought. _I need to end this battle before Rogue gets dragged too far into this._

"So you have feelings for that blind guest of Kaiba's," Bakura taunted coldly.

"Mind your own business!" Malik snapped.

A while later Marik had won the duel. "Now it's time for Malik to go into the darkness."

_Forgive me Rogue,_ was Malik's last thought as felt himself rip into the darkness. _I failed you._

--In the Shadow Realm—

Malik was trapped in a glass sand timer. He looked below him and saw Rogue on a date with Yami. "Rogue!" he shouted, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Yell all you want, hikari, she can't hear you." said his Yami, who had appeared beside him, outside the timer.

"I'm familiar with the way Shadow Realm works, fool."

But Marik continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"But my, my, does she seem to be having fun, and she doesn't look as if she misses you at all."

As much as Malik knew this was all an illusion, he saw that his dark side had a point. He felt his heart sink with sorrow at the sight of those two together.

"Enjoy the rest of your pathetic existence in the Shadow Realm, hikari. " Marik jeered. "Oh, and just so you know, I think I'll spare your pretty little girlfriend from the shadows and make her my queen. After all, she is the incarnation of my wife."

"She isn't the incarnation of _your_ wife!" Malik felt his blood boil in rage. "You're merely the mixture of negative emotions, created by years of anger and hate."

"True as that may be, your body and lover are now mine," and with that Marik disappeared.

Malik sank back against the glass of his pyramid prison. "Rogue," he mumbled. "What have I unleashed?"

#End Flashback#

"You stood by me and loved me even thought you knew what I was doing was wrong." Malik continued. "But seeing you with Yami made me lose control of my emotions and my dark side took over. Good bye, my love; I'll never be able to repay you for the love you gave me in this time and in the past. I'm so sorry. I love you, never forget that." As his body disappeared, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Inside her soul room, that kiss awoke Rogue from her brother's sleep spell. She tried to move her body, but only with a great amount of effort could she manage to lift her arm. After cursing that she couldn't do anything herself, she sent a bolt of magic from her body.

It ricocheted off the walls of the hallway until it found its intended target: Odeon.

Odeon groaned as the magic hit and woke him up. Ignoring the bad shape his body was in, he got up from his bed and made his way out to the dueling field. Unbeknownst to him, Rogue's spirit had separated itself from her body, again, and was following him.

_I must help Master Malik free himself from the control of his dark side,_ he thought as he entered the duel tower and got into the elevator. _In order for everyone here, and the world, to be saved Master Malik's good side must prevail. He just needs to be reminded that he can overcome the vice within him._

When the elevator stopped, Odeon stumbled out of it and climbed the stairs to the dueling field. "Master Malik, you must free yourself!" he shouted as he reached the top.

On Marik's side of the dueling field, all that was left of the former Malik was his right eye. Struggling a little, he managed to open it. _That voice... it's Odeon... and behind him... that's Rogue's essence..._

"Master Malik, you mustn't give up hope yet! You can free yourself from your evil half's control," Odeon said. "Lady Rogue fought Karasu not only to avenge herself and her family, but to save all of our lives, particularly yours. She and I both know that you can conquer the evil that manipulates you. Don't let our hope and her sacrifice be in vain. You had the power to create your yami, but you also have the power to destroy him."

Behind Odeon, Rogue's astroprojection nodded.

_They're right,_ Malik realized._ I can overcome him._ The eye that was left of him vanished and rematerialized in the gap that had been on the right side of Marik's face.

"You fool; what the hell do you think you're doing?" his dark side cursed.

"I'm taking my life back! Pharaoh, heed my words, attack me!"

"No, I won't," Yami argued.

"This is no time to bicker with me, Pharaoh. I don't have much time left. You must attack me in order to lock away my dark half forever. Forgive me for all I've done to you all and if I don't make it take care of Rogue for me. From my childhood I was raised to serve you, but I always resented that. Resentment led to hatred and you see the results in front of you now. It's past time for me to take responsibility for my actions... now attack me with everything you've got."

"We can't; it's too risky," Yugi quarreled.

"We must," Yami said firmly. "Now I remove every card from my hand, deck and graveyard in order to activate my magic card. You, your dragon, and your reign of terror are through."

Yami's monsters surrounded the Winged Dragon of Ra and Marik into a seal of magic in the sky. When it ebbed away all that was left was a pillar of smoke; when it faded all that was left on Marik's side of the field was Malik and all that remained of his evil side, a single floating eyeball.

"Malik, you and I can still win this if we work together," the eye pleaded. "We'll rule the Earth together with Akina and Rogue beside us."

"Oh, shut-up!" Malik demanded. "You've influenced me for too long. I SURRENDER!" With that Malik's life points went to zero and Marik's eye faded away, but not without a final threat:

"You can't do this; you need me to be able to survive. Your body will be chemically imbalanced without me. You'll pay for this!"

"Just go!" Malik ordered. "We've had enough of you."

The darkness left and the sky and sun could now be seen. With a small shimmer, Rogue's spirit returned to her body.

Malik went to Yami and handed him the Winged Dragon of Ra. He also gave him the Millennium Ring, but kept his Rod. "Pharaoh, I'm going to hold on to my Millennium Item for now. I need to restore everyone's mind and souls from the Shadow Realm. I also need to fix the memories of my Rare Hunters so that they don't remember any of this chaos."

"Fine by me," Yami said.

"Alright geeks," Kaiba shouted. "Time for you all to head back to the blimp, 'cause in one hour this island explodes."

A few minutes later everyone, except the Kaiba's, were getting back to the blimp. As they approached, they saw someone limping out of it. "Rogue," Malik shouted as he recognized the figure.

Rogue nearly dropped her cane as she turned towards his voice. Aden was on her shoulder and there was now a red t-shirt on. She wrapped her arms around someone as she ran into them. "Malik, so you're back to normal now?" she asked.

"I-I-I'm n-not..." a voice stuttered.

"Hey Pharaoh, that'd be my girlfriend." (Everyone but Malik and Yami sweat dropped and anime fall.)

Rogue felt an arm encircle her waist as she was pulled to someone else. "Malik? Is it the real you?" she asked.

"It is," he answered.

She put her hands on his shoulders, moved her head so that if she could see she'd be looking him in the eye. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!!!" she bellowed. A rather large rock behind her glowed bright grey for a moment and then exploded with the force of her anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE; KAIBA AND HIS EGO THAT'S AS BIG AS RUSSIA OR THAT STUNT YOU JUST..." But Rogue never got to finish what she was going to say because at that moment Malik seized the sides of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Rogue broke the kiss a few moments later. Unbeknownst to them, everyone else had got on board the blimp.

"Hey, if you two are done making up for lost time, get on board the stupid blimp. Moneybags said this place is gonna blow!" said Joey's voice from the aircraft.

Malik and Rogue got inside the blimp and heard a great ruckus going on inside the cockpit.

"The engines they won't start. They're not just down, they're completely dead!"

"That's not possible, they were cooling down while the tournament was taking place," Kaiba yelled.

"I can probably fix them," Rogue offered.

"And how does a blind girl like you know how to fix an aircraft's engines?" Kaiba demanded as he banged his fist on the control panel.

"Please calm down, Kaiba," Serenity begged, running over to him.

"How you ask, have you forgotten my magic?"

"Heh, I don't believe in your hocus pocus, Rogue."

"Suit yourself then. Mokuba, could you lead me to the engines?"

Mokuba took Rogue by the hand and led her to the engines.

"There should be enough fuel to get us back to Domino; the only problem is that the engines won't start."

"This should be a piece of cake. Open the hatch."

Mokuba and Joey opened it.

Adan gave a loud screech in Rogue's ear.

"I know, I know," she muttered in reply. Her hands slowly began to glow a bright grey color, until they were engulfed in dim flames. She thrust her hands into the hatch and grabbed hold of the pipes and wires. Slowly, the flames diminished from her hands and the parts of the engines became that color. The engines sprang to life with a loud _VARRRUUUMMMM!_ .

"Just like hot-wiring a car, only without the wires" she said to no one in particular. "Now let's go home."

Mokuba closed the hatch and they all headed back inside the blimp fore takeoff.

_So sweet,_ was all that was rushing through Malik's mind. At long last, he and Rogue were finally able to be alone.

As soon as they saw that Rogue was conscious and on her feet, the doctors had insisted on running some final medical tests on her. They couldn't seem to comprehend how she could have healed so fast. Malik fought the urge to sneer at the memory of seeing their stunned faces. What fools these surface-dwellers were; didn't anyone think that magic truly existed any longer... obviously not.

After the doctors were finished with Rogue, they had checked him, on Ishizu's request. Malik knew why; she and Odeon were worried about what his yami had said about the possibility of a chemical imbalance in his body. It so happened that his dark side had been absolutely correct, but the inequity was minor, therefore nothing to worry about.

But none of that mattered to him now; all that mattered was Rogue and that this moment with her didn't end. They were in her room, lying on her bed with him on top, kissing the hell out of her.

Rogue moaned softly at the feeling of his light, but passionate kisses against her lips as she ran her fingers through his sand-colored hair. She felt his tongue trail across her bottom lip and let him in. "My love," she heard him groan as he wandered inside her mouth. Her hands went to the back of his neck, fingers still tangled in his hair, as he traveled down to hers. She gasped a little as he bit, licked, and kissed her neck.

On a sudden whim, Malik slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach gently; savoring the sensation of the scars that he felt against his palm. Suddenly, he felt her hand grab his wrist. "No," he heard her plead as she broke their kiss. Realizing her discomfort, he took his hand off her stomach. "Forgive me," he muttered then got off her, and lay down at her side. He put an arm around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck lovingly.

She felt him nuzzle her collarbone then become motionless. "Malik," she said questioningly, slightly confused by his sudden stillness. Her hands unwound from his hair and went to his face. She lightly felt around his eyes and smiled a little to herself.

Adan, who had been in the room the whole time, flew over to his mistress' shoulder and crooned quietly in her ear.

"Yes, I know he's asleep," Rogue whispered. "Now hush; it's been a long day. Wake me up when we're fifteen minutes from Domino, 'kay?" She laid back and fell asleep.

**Anaya's Creator: **Hey Stormtracer, happy now? Rogue actually did something this chapter: she lost her temper, made a rock explode, hot-wired the engines of KaibaCraft 3, and made out with Malik. How 'bout that?

**Mokuba: **Eww! Don't girls have cooties?

**Anaya's Creator:** No, boys do!

**Mokuba:** Do not!

**Kaiba: **Will you two stop bickering? It's rather annoying.

**Malik:** Let them be kids, Kaiba. It's rather amusing. Review people!

**Anaya's Creator:** I'm no kid!


	15. Chapter 15

**Anaya's Creator: **Hey, I'm back! I'm home from school because of some sort of sickness so I thought I'd update.

**Malik:** Did we miss anything?

**Mokuba:** Why did we only get two reviews this chapter?

**Kaiba: **I have no idea, but here they are:

**Stormtracer:**

I'm glad you liked it!

**Kitou:**

Thanks for the tip-off. But you didn't say whether you liked the chapter or not.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

In other parts of the blimp, things were happening as well. Odeon had agreed to duel Joey, just for a little fun, and everyone, except Kaiba, was now watching him kick Joey's butt. Kaiba was in the cockpit, making sure there were no mishaps on the ride home.

During Joey's duel (or I should say duels, after Odeon won he challenged Mai, then Ryou, then Yugi ect...), Tristan and Duke were trying to flirt with Serenity. She tried being nice about this, but much to her annoyance, they didn't let up. Exasperated and disgusted, she shoved them away from her and rushed out the door. _Those jerks,_ she thought. _Can't they see that I'm not interested? I wonder what Kaiba's up to..."_ Considerably calmer now, she went looking for him.

In the cockpit, Kaiba's thoughts had wandered from where they should have been to Serenity. _That girl,_ he thought. _She's appealed to me ever since Yugi and some of his gang of friendship freaks were trying to convince me to land this blimp._

#Flashback#

"Look Kaiba, Bakura needs medical attention. You got to land this thing now," Joey demanded.

"That loser was in bad shape when he got here, mutt. It's his own fault he's in this state. He chose to go through with dueling and facing his Egyptian God card. I cannot be held responsible for his foolish choices," Kaiba retorted.

"Kaiba please," begged a strong sweet voice from beside Joey. It was the third-rate duelist's sister. "Bakura needs to see a doctor. You must land this blimp or get him some sort of medical attention, please." She was hunched over slightly, her soft amber eyes melting into his.

It had been the please that caught his attention and her pleading eyes that made the decision for him. He went over to the telephone on one of his walls, called the medics that were on board, and ordered some of them to go to Bakura's room immediately.

Throughout the rest of the night, and eventually the rest of his tournament, he couldn't stop thinking about Serenity's captivating brown eyes and her sweet melodic voice. He had to fight a constant nagging instinct to stare at her. Of course, he assumed that this was just raging hormones, but he was proved wrong. As she sang that night, he felt himself give way to her song and fall in love with her beautiful alto voice.

#End Flashback#

_Perhaps once everyone is off the blimp and everything is back to normal for a while, I could..._ but Kaiba was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his lower arm. He grabbed it and stared at it for a little while. It was pale in color, with a small palm and long smooth fingers. He knew instantly that it belonged to Serenity. Turning slightly, he saw her gleaming eyes staring up at him. "My rose," he muttered, putting a hand on her cheek.

Serenity blushed then took his hands in hers then got on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "Come with me." She dropped back down and gently pulled him into another room. There was a large window with a good view of the sunset on the west side of the large empty room. "The sunset is beautiful this evening isn't it?" she asked.

Kaiba's arms wrapped around her waist and held her to him. His eyes poured into hers with an imploring stare. "Must you call me that, my angel?" he inquired. "Call me by my real name: Seto, not the one my loathsome stepfather forced on me. Seto; say it for me, Serenity." He kissed the corner of her mouth, coaxing her.

"S... Se-Seto," Serenity gasped and as soon as his name fell from her lips, they were captured in an enticing kiss and she returned it just as longingly. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest. "The sunset is very lovely tonight, isn't it?" she asked again.

"Yes, but you are indeed more beautiful by far." Kaiba ran a hand through her long silky hair then rested his head on hers.

"Attention, attention, Kaiba Craft 3 will be landing in the town of Domino in fifteen minutes. I repeat: we will be arriving at Domino in fifteen minutes."

Slowly, hesitantly, Serenity backed away from Kaiba a little. "I'd better get back to the others; they may be getting worried about me." She pecked Kaiba on the lips once more and left the room.

Back in Rogue's room, Malik awoke as the announcement sounded. He got up on his side and saw that Rogue was still fast asleep. There was a loud screech from Adan and he saw Rogue move slightly. "Adan, I don't want to get up yet; leave me alone," he heard her mumble in her sleep. She rolled onto her side nearest to him and snuggled up to his body. He couldn't help blushing even though she was doing this while half-asleep. At last, he got so flustered that he gave her a good shake in an attempt to wake her up.

Rogue moved a bit, her eyelids twitching a bit as she struggled to open them. With a heavy sigh, she gave up and they stopped moving. Her hands moved towards Malik and felt his cheeks. "Malik, your face is all hot," she commented. She felt it heat up even more under her fingers.

Adan gave a loud screech and ruffled his feathers with impatience.

"I'm up Adan; I'm up," Rogue growled. As she sat up, she felt Malik's warm arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and press her to him as he got up behind her.

"We have fifteen minutes still, darling; must we get up now? Come, lie with me for a while longer," he begged, nuzzling her hair a bit.

"Not now Malik, the blimp will be landing in those fifteen minutes. Perhaps some time in the new future,"

He pulled back some of her hair and began caressing her neck with his lips. "We won't have time in the near future. After the blimp lands, I need to go back to Egypt," he murmered.

"What?" Rogue got out of his embrace and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, my love. I need to return to Egypt for a while so that I can restore those who have gone to the Shadow Realm and diminish the memories of this time from my Rare Hunters' minds."

"Do what you must," Rogue said, dropping her head slightly. Then she threw her arms around him. "Just remember to e-mail me when you can."

Malik returned her embrace. "Don't worry, I'll do more than that. I can use the Millennium Rod to check up on you when I feel the need to."

"How?"

"With it I'm able to look through the eyes of anyone I wish." He gave Adan a sly glance, "Even if the eyes I choose aren't human."

Rogue bit her lip in confusion for a moment, and then realized what he was implying. "You're planning on using Adan to spy on me," she accused, giving him a playful shove.

"You caught me red-handed, love," he said laughing, pulling her back to him and placing a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Just let me know when you're watching me." She broke away from him again and got off the bed."Come on, we should join the others in the main hall, if that's where they are." Adan flew to her shoulder and Rogue walked out of the room.

"Agreed," Malik got off the bed and followed her.

A while late Kaiba Craft 3 had landed and everyone was at the pier where Malik's boat was.

"My Pharaoh, thanks to you, my brother was able to conquer the evil that once consumed his heart and mind. We are forever grateful." Ishizu told Yami.

"Pharaoh, I hope that in spite all these past events, we can become friends." Malik said.

"Me too," Yami replied.

"Good-bye everyone," and the three Ishtar siblings turned to leave, but Rogue grabbed Malik's arm.

"You _will_ return for me, right?" she asked.

Malik turned back to her. "I'll be here as soon as I can."

She gave him a loving smile and let go of his arm. "This isn't good-bye for us," she told him firmly.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." Malik lifted her chin, gave her a final kiss, and he and his siblings left.

Rogue kept facing the sound of his boat's roaring engine until she could hear it no more.

After the boat had disappeared, everyone went their separate ways, but not without Duke and Tristan slipping Serenity their phone numbers.

The gang then went to say goodbye to Mai, and Serenity and Kaiba were left alone with only Rogue for company, but she wasn't paying too much attention to them. "You still have those two dorks' phone numbers," Kaiba pointed out.

"Not for long," Serenity took careful aim and threw them into a nearby trash can.

"Nice shot," Kaiba moved in to kiss her, but at that moment the gang reappeared.

When she heard them approach, Rogue turned to them. "Well, I'd better get going back home. My mother's probably worried sick about me."

"Do you need someone to guide you home?" Yami asked.

"That'd probably be a good idea."

Yami took Rogue by the arm and began to lead her home. "See ya'll later," they both shouted back at the gang as they departed.

Ten minutes later, he and Rogue had reached her house. "Here we are," Yami told her.

"Thanks for taking me home, Yami." Rogue grabbed the doorknob and went to go inside, but Yami stopped her.

"Rogue, before you go inside, there's something I want you to know," Yami said. "If things don't work out with Malik, my heart will always be open to you."

"Nice try, Yami, but I doubt that will be necessary." Rogue answered. With that settled Rogue opened the door and went inside to tell her mother everything.

**Anaya's Creator: **I am so sorry this chapter was so short. Please forgive me. I was a little short on creativity.

**Malik:** Can we please have more reviews?

**Anaya's Creator:** Also can you people answer a question for me: What are bishounen? I have looked in every dictionary that I have and I can't find it! Please answer that question!! And review or I won't like you people no more!


	16. Chapter 16

**Anaya's Creator: **Gutted Tag! I've updated!

**Kaiba:** Yeah, it's been what... a week since your last one.

**Anaya's Creator:** Don't go pointing fingers at me! I've been busy with my new fanfic, The Demon Witch. Danka (thank you) for the definitions guys!

**Malik: **Which is pretty good, we hope. Check that one out people and review to tell Anaya if she should trash it.

**Mokuba: **Here are reviews from the last chapter, we got five:

**Stormtracer:**

Sorry, I did go a little overboard didn't I. Well, just so you know: there is no SxS in this chapter, just MxR (MalikxRogue)

**Kitou:**

That's okay, some of my friends don't like Yu-Gi-Oh either. But that's okay.

**KrysofSorrow:**

Glad you approved of my getting-carried-away-ness. Well, he loved Akina in the past too.

**Daydreamer:**

What the hell does konishiwa mean? What's utako? I don't know what OOC is either.

**FanOfYugi:**

The last chapter was a bit shorter,so is this one, but you're right, I am pretty busy.

**Anaya's Creator:** On with the fanfic! Warning in the next few chapters time will fly by very fast.

"Mother," Rogue called as she entered her home.

"Rogue, is that you, dearest?" asked her mother's worried voice from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes Mother, I'm home."

There was the sound of a chair scraping across the linoleum floor and of soft footsteps approaching. Rogue felt two thin arms embrace her as her mother spoke again, "Rogue, I'm so glad you're home. Where is your brother? We need to resume our packing so we can avoid..."

"Mother, there is no need to pack," Rogue interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"There is nothing to run from any longer; Karasu's dead."

"How?"

Rogue looked at the floor. "I killed him, but not without a price. Yoko died too; Karasu poisoned him before I knew he was near."

"No," her mother gasped. "No," Both she and Rogue slid down to the floor. Rogue's mother laid her head on her daughter's lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rogue felt tears fall down her own cheeks; she didn't bother wiping them away.

After her mother had recovered from the devastating news, Rogue went up to her room for bed. A she stretched out on her bed, she smelled something very sweet and familiar; she recognized it instantly. It was the scent of Yoko's Rascal LilyRose flower, his botanical masterpiece, a crossover of a tiger lily and rose. She was lying on her bed enjoying its sweet fragrance when Adan landed on her forearm and dropped something in her outstretched palm. "What's this Adan?" she asked. Her hand ran over its smooth surface and she found it was an envelope. She opened it and inside was a piece of paper with a message written in Braille.

_Dear Sister,_ it read. _By the time you read this I will more than likely be dead. But don't dwell on that, for I have one last thing to tell you. Do you remember the Rascal LilyRose I've been working to create ever since before you can probably remember? No doubt you've figured out that I was finally successful. I've left some of the flowers in the house, one being in your room. With your plant is a pack of seeds. The flowers will grow back annually, but I would like you and mother to plant some more outdoors, so that all can enjoy them. My love to you and Mother, Yoko._

Rogue placed the letter on the dresser beside her bed, which had the flower on it, placed the letter there, dropped her staff on the floor, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

--Two months latter—

School would be starting the next day and Rogue was spending the last day of vacation in the park. She was leaning on a railing facing the salt-smelling ocean with one of Yoko's flowers in hand. Adan was perched on the railing beside her.

"You doing okay, Rogue?" asked a peculiar voice. It seemed to be a mixture of a screech and human talking, like it couldn't decide which way to sound.

"Who's there?" Rogue demanded, now on her guard.

Adan suddenly went wild, left his perch on the railing and began flapping about and squawking madly.

"Adan, what's wrong?" she inquired.

"Clam down you silly bird," ordered the human-bird voice. This time it seemed to be coming from Adan.

A sudden change came over the falcon, he ceased his flapping and shrieking and his eyes became unfocused as a golden eye appeared on the crown of his head. He flew over to Rogue and hovered in front of her. "Rogue, it's me Malik." A misty image of Malik appeared in front of her.

Rogue extended her arms and felt the air around her, searching for him, but all she found was some slightly warmer air. "Malik, where are you?" she asked, confused.

"Forgive me, Rogue. I'm using the Millennium Rod to speak with you through Adan." The misty figure moved towards Rogue and put a transparent hand on hers.

To Rogue, it felt as if some soft warm air had settled over her hand. She felt the same sensation form around her other arm and stomach as if someone were embracing her. "Malik," she murmured softly.

"Rogue, are you doing all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be heading back to school tomorrow though."

"You sound excited." His tone was sarcastic.

"Not really; how are things in Egypt?"

"I still have much to do; the effects of what happened here were bigger than I anticipated. I highly doubt I'll be able to visit you any time soon, except like this."

"This is enough."

"I'll be here as soon as I can."

Rogue felt the wind leave her arms and caress her cheek and lips. Then she felt no more, and she knew he had left.

The next day at school, Rogue found out that Serenity had been able to skip to eleventh grade. The two girls spent much time helping each other out and talking.

"Rogue, what do you think you want to do with your life after high school is over?" Serenity asked her one day at lunch.

"I want to work with animals, so I want to be a vet more than anything."

"Don't you need your sight for that?"

"I'll be at a disadvantage, but I think I can do it. If not, the last time I went to the doctors they said that the procedure that could possibly cure my eyes has been developed some. They said by the end of my senior year, they could possibly test it on me."

"Test it on you?" Serenity gasped.

"Yeah, the worst that could happen is that the procedure doesn't work and I'm stuck being blind for a few more years until they refine it."

"I'll pray for you."

"Thanks,"

Throughout the rest of the school year, things went pretty normally for Rogue. Her mother got called to go on quite a few digs this year, but they were rather short ones and only lasted a week to three at the most. So she was able to stay at home and work on school work. In order to get into vet school, she needed top grades.

December came and her mother was off on a dig for two months, but she wasn't lonely. When she wasn't studying or at class, she was spending time with Mokuba and everyone from Battle City and Malik visited her through his Millennium Rod and e-mailed her a whole hell of a lot. Around Christmas, Serenity invited her to sleep over on the twenty-fourth and Mokuba, liking the American tradition's idea of giving presents, invited her for a meal at two on the twenty-fifth. So after a fun-filled night at Serenity's, Rogue headed home.

The slush on the sidewalk sloshed and oozed under her boots as she walked home from the Kaiba mansion. When she reached her home, she reached for the door handle, but leaned too far forward too soon and slipped on some mire. As she fell, she managed to reach the doorknob and surprisingly, it opened.

_That's strange, _Rogue thought._ I could have sworn I locked the door before I left yesterday evening._

Someone pulled her off the ground and a cheery voice said, "Merry Christmas, my daughter!"

"Mother," Rogue gasped, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing back already? What about the dig in Israel?"

"I was able to convince them to let me come home for Christmas." She threw her arms around her daughter and added, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you back, Mother."

"Oh my goodness, what are we doing just standing out in the cold? Come inside, come inside."

As Rogue hung up her coat in the hall, she could smell a pot of hot chocolate brewing from the kitchen. Then her mother said, "Oh, there's someone here to see you."

"Who do you mean?" Rogue heard some noise coming from the kitchen and footsteps approaching the hall.

"Hello Rogue," said Malik's voice.

"Malik," Running to him, she flung her arms around him, he wrapped his firmly around her waist and spun around, lifting her a few inches off the ground. When he put her down, she gave him a quick kiss. "How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Not long I'm afraid. I have to head back to Egypt by tomorrow night at the latest."

"What?" Rogue pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry, love, but Ishizu and Odeon need as much of my help as they can get. There's only so much they can do without needing my Millennium Rod."

"Well, I'm glad you could come." She turned back to her mother, "The both of you, even if it's only for a short while."

A long while later, the three of them were in the living room, talking.

"Rogue, didn't you tell me that you came to Domino once before... before you were blind?" Malik asked.

"Yes, Mother had to attend an archeological conference here and she brought Yoko and me with her."

"Think of the most beautiful place you had ever been to in the city then."

"Well, Yoko took me on top of one of the buildings as the sun was setting and I could see the entire city as it lit up. If I looked hard enough, I could even see the ocean."

"What building was it?"

"I forget which one it was actually."

"It was the top of the Domino Mall," Rogue's mother interrupted.

Rogue heard Malik leave the room. When she heard him come back, he pulled her off the couch and stuffed what felt like her coat into her arms.

"Put your coat on and follow me." He put on his own coat, waited for her to put on hers, and ran out the door with her hands in his.

"Malik, where are we going?" Rogue asked a tone of apprehension in her voice.

"You'll see." They got to his motorcycle and he put one of the helmets in her hands.

Rogue ran her hands over the object in her hands. "What are we doing?" The nervousness was more apparent.

Malik stopped; he put a hand on her shoulder and the other on the side of her face. "Don't be afraid. I'm taking you somewhere on my motorcycle, okay? I talked this over with your mother before you got home; she's okay with this."

"But where are you taking me?"

"The Domino mall,"

"Why?"

"You'll see." He helped her onto the motorbike and they sped off.

At the mall, they got off the bike and he led her to the roof. "Okay, Rogue I need your complete trust and cooperation with this, okay?" Malik said.

Rogue nodded. She felt him grab hold of her hands again and pull her somewhere. He then got behind her with an arm on her shoulder.

"This will be odd for you at first, but you're gonna like this." He pulled out his Millennium Rod and aimed it at her.

**Anaya's Creator:** Mwa, ha, ha, ha, a cliffhanger!! I was going to make the chapter longer, but I thought a cliffhanger ending would be better.

**Mokuba: **Malik's not going to turn her into a mind-slave is he?

**Malik:** I would never!

**Kaiba: **I sure hope not;

**Anaya's Creator: **I have a few more questions to ask you people:

1) What are "bushies", (is that another word for bishounen?)

2) What is the difference between OC, OOC, and OCC?

Danka! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Anaya's Creator:** Hey, I've finally gotten around to updating this story!

**Malik: **I didn't turn Rogue into a mind slave did I?

**Kaiba: **Read the chapter and you'll find out, dumb-ass!

**Malik: **Ignore the work-aholic. Here are the reviews we got:

**Stormtracer:**

Thank you, now go read the new Chapter 2 of The Demon Witch I switched many things around.

**KrysOfSorrow:**

(Authoress plugs her ears and yells back) BECAUSE I FREAKEN' WANTED TOO!!

**Daydreamer:**

I know I am! I drive my friends insane all the time with my Yu-Gi-Oh evilness!

**Kagomewannabe2008:**

Sorry, no Yami in this chapter.

**Silver Moon Phoenix:**

Thanks for the compliment and advice. I don't think I'll be writing yaoi any time soon either. I don't think I'd be good at it.

**Anaya's Creator: **Thanks for the reviews and definitions!On with the fanfic. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, NO SUEING!

Rogue felt a strange sensation overcome her, she had felt the same way when she had fought Karasu. Slowly, a picture formed in her mind. The sun was setting and its colors were painted across the darkening sky. City lights were sparking up as the light faded away. She looked hard and saw the sea in the distance. "I can see... I think, but how?"

"It's my Millennium Rod. I did the same thing while my Yami was in control of my body when you were fighting Karasu," Malik told her. "A small amount of me still existed within my body and I was able to take control of the Millennium Rod at that moment."

Rogue turned and for once she could see him. She ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Thank you," she said softly. Slowly, hesitantly, she leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Her hands braced against his chest as his arms wound around her waist.

Malik broke it and said, "I'm ceasing the control over your mind; your world is going to go black again."

"Okay," In her mind, Malik faded away.

"Come, I'll take you home."

"Not yet, let me take you around this place. It's only seven o'clock." She took his hand and began taking him around the mall.

Having gone to that mall several times with Serenity, Mokuba, and occasionally Yugi and Joey for a round at the arcade, Rogue knew the mall very well. The first place she took Malik was the ice-rink.

"Rogue, I have a bit of a confession to make, I don't know how to skate," Malik confessed.

"Don't know how to skate well or how to skate at all?" was her response.

"The second one,"

Rogue merely chuckled and waved a hand in the air as if to brush away that comment. "Don't worry. I'll teach you; it's easy, once you get the hang of it." With Adan guiding her so she didn't run into anyone, she guided Malik to the ice-rink.

"Just hold onto the wall as you skate until you get the hang of it and when you feel steady let go." She instructed. "I'll be holding on to your other hand. If you fall just get back up again, this can be a bit tricky until you get the hang of it. I didn't think they had ice-rinks in Egypt for you to learn on."

It took a while for Malik to get used to being in shoes that had thin inch high blades attached to the bottom, but he adjusted. Soon he was off the wall and skating around the rink with Rogue in tow.

A while later, they took off the ice-skates, traded them for their own shoes, and went to see the rest of the mall. They stopped in the food court for raspberry milk shakes and looked at the animals in the pet store. After spending an hour in the arcade, they headed back to Rogue's house.

Later, Malik and Rogue were back at her house. After a few more hours at home drinking hot chocolate, talking, and playing games, Rogue went up to bed. She sat on her bed with a sigh, in haling the sweet scent of the Rascal LilyRose that was still in bloom. "I think this was the best Christmas I've had so far, don't you Adan?" she asked.

"You think it is so far," said Malik's voice from the direction of the door. He shut it as Adan flew out of the room with a screech and walked to her bed.

Rogue giggled a bit.

"What'd he say?" Malik asked her.

"He said I'll leave you insane kids alone for a while." She heard footsteps approach her and felt the mattress sink a little as Malik sat beside her. Her face turned in his direction and felt a hand caress the side of it. She placed her hand on his own and brushed the out side of it with her thumb then she brought it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss in his palm.

The naiveté of Rogue's gestures nearly drove Malik insane. Sure, she wasn't exactly innocent since had seen the violence of the world and paid for it. But the innocence she had left, as small as it was, was wholly invigorating. He pulled her t-shirt off her right shoulder a bit and eyed the scar at the base of her neck she had from her fight with Karasu. His hand dropped from hers and his arms wrapped around her waist as he began caressing the scar with his lips, occasionally licking across it.

Rogue moaned at his gentle touch and placed her hands on his hard shoulders. She leaned back onto her bed and he crawled on top of her, begging for more. Her hands traveled up his neck to his face and brought him to her lips.

He kissed her deeply, enjoying the sensations of love and lust as they consumed his senses, falling in love with her over and over again. Then his tongue slipped into her mouth slowly, savoring her taste as hers collided with his. His hands ran up and down her sides then came to rest at her upper arms.

Rogue broke away for a moment, face flushed and breathing hard. She felt Malik kiss her on the side of her cheek then trail down to her neck. His hands traveled down to her waist and ran up her sides again, this time touching her bare flesh as his hands lifted up her shirt little by little. "Malik, please, don't," she whispered when his hands got past her stomach.

He halted, stopped kissing her, removed his hands from under her shirt and pulled it back down, then grasped one of her hands in his, linking their fingers together. "Alright, I won't force you into anything you wouldn't be comfortable with." He got off of her and made to leave the room, but Rogue sat up and didn't let go of his hand.

"You don't need to leave."

Malik came back to her and put his other hand on the side of her face. She lay back down and he climbed over her then lay beside her.

As sleep slowly crept over her senses, Rogue snuggled up against Malik and his arms encircled her.

Malik sighed into her hair. His whole body shivered as her breath fell across his chest. As much as he desired her, as much as he desired her sweet caress, he couldn't force her to do anything she wouldn't do willingly; that would be wrong. His grip tightened a little around her, not wanting to lose or let go of her ever. He laid there breathing in her scent as he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Rogue awoke still in Malik's arms. Her hands traveled around his face lightly and she was able to tell that he was still asleep. She felt out his lips and gave him a light swift kiss, then left his warm embrace.

Downstairs she could hear her mother cooking dinner.

"Morning, Mother,"

"Ah, how was last night?" Her tone was somewhat accusing.

"It was fun. He took me to Domino Mall and I took him around."

"No, I mean when _he_ was up in _your_ room with _you,_ _all night_." Rogue's mother put a cup of tea in front of her daughter.

"Mother, we didn't make love, if that's what you're insinuating." Rogue felt out the cup and took a sip.

"It's exactly what I'm insinuating. Rogue you know better!"

Unbeknownst to the arguing mother and daughter, Malik had awoken and was listening outside the kitchen.

"Mother we didn't. We may have kissed a little... Okay, we kissed a lot, but we didn't go any further."

"Then why was the door to your room closed?"

"Because I normally sleep with the door closed."

Malik stepped into the kitchen, figuring this would be a good time to intervene. "Madam, please heed your daughter. I haven't seen her in six months, but we didn't make love last night. I would never push Rogue to do anything she would be uncomfortable with."

Rogue's mother looked at him skeptically. "Very well," she said, seeing that he was sincere. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rogue give her a "you're being to overprotective of me again" looks.

Around noon, Malik's flight was going to be leaving soon, and Rogue and her mother were at the airport to see him off.

"You'll e-mail me more, right?" Rogue asked. They were standing in the waiting lobby, arms wrapped around each other. Her mother wasn't with them at the moment, she was in the restroom.

"As often as I can and I'll visit you using the Millennium Rod as well." He broke away from her slightly and ran a hand down the side of her face.

Rogue embraced him again and buried her face in his neck. "I don't want you to go," she murmured. "But you must." She nuzzled her face in his hair and kissed him gently.

Malik lifted her face to his, and then thought of something. "Wait a minute, Rogue, come with me back to Egypt."

"What?" She backed up a bit, gaping in shock.

"Come on, there's still time to buy you a ticket. You'll like Egypt. It's warm and sunny there all year, and it hardly ever rains. Your mother can send you your things later."

Rogue thought for a moment. The idea was so sudden; it was insane, improbable, and yet... so tempting, but she couldn't just leave. It was the middle of the school year, and after this one she still had one more year of high school left. Serenity and everyone else enjoyed her being there and what about her mother... "Malik, the idea sounds wonderful, but..."

"But what?"

"I can't. I'm sorry; I hope you understand."

His face saddened a bit, but he did understand. "I see, you have a life here you don't wish to leave just yet. That was a little rash of me to come up with." He handled her chin in his hand then kissed her passionately.

The announcer sounded, saying that the flight to Cairo, Egypt was beginning to board, so the two broke apart and Rogue's mother returned from the restroom.

Malik turned to Rogue's mother and shook her hand, "Merry Christmas to you both, and a happy New Year," he said. "And I give you my word Mrs. K no harm will come to Rogue while she is with me." He pecked Rogue on the cheek.

"Come back soon," Rogue begged.

"As soon as I can,"

"Have a good trip," Rogue's mother said.

Malik nodded to her and left to board his flight.

"He's a very kind and considerate boy, isn't he, Rogue?" her mother asked.

"When he feels like it." And with that the two of them left the airport.

112233445566778899112233445566778899112233445566778899112233445566778899

A week later school had resumed.

"How was the rest of your Christmas, Rogue?" Serenity asked her.

"It was pretty good." A small blush crept across her face as she spoke.

Serenity giggled, "Seems like it was more than just 'pretty good'. Tell me did anything happen that you aren't telling me?"

"Don't count on me telling you."

"Please Rogue,"

"Nope,"

**Anaya's Creator:** That's the chapter. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Anaya's Creator: **Gutten Tag! I'm back!

**Kaiba: **It's another update!

**Malik: **Where was Stormtracer? She didn't review.

**Anaya's Creator: **I don't know. Thanks for the reviews everybody! :-D Please review this chapter, Stormtracer.

**Mokuba:** Here are the other reviews we got:

**KrysOfSorrow:**

shudders a little I'm not sure I like that insane giggle, but here's your update.

**SilverMoonPhoenix:**

I'll read your stories when I get the chance, k?

**Gardevoir-Mages:**

I read your stories, pretty good. That's all I have to say.

**FanofYGO:**

I'm glad you like this.

The rest of junior year passed at the pace of a cheetah sprinting at top speed. And the day after school let out for the summer, Rogue received a phone call from the doctor's office.

"Hello... this is she..." Rogue said. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness... y-you're j-joking right? There's no way... you're not joking... Yes, yes, I'll come down straight away. Thank you and a good day to you too, Sir."

With Adan guiding her, Rogue made her way hurriedly through the sunny streets of Domino. She was in such a careless rush that, she didn't heed Adan's warning about the crossing-the-street light being red. A car skidded to a halt at her left side.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" shouted a familiar bossy female voice.

"And hello to you too Mai," Rogue greeted.

"Rogue?" was the semi-shocked response.

"And who else with green hair would be crossing the street when the light was red?"

There was a loud honk from the car behind Mai. "Hey lady, are you gonna move or what? Some of us actually have to be somewhere today."

"Hey shut-up Bub, I'm talking to a friend of mine here!" Mai shouted at the car then turned back to Rogue. "Where are you going in such a dash?"

"The doctor's office at the hospital,"

"Hop in then; I'll be driving past there on my way to Joey's place anyhow."

Rogue felt along Mai's convertible then jumped in the back seat. "Thank you, Mai." As the car sped off again, Rogue pondered why Mai would risk being late for a date or something or other with Joey to help her. The two of them weren't exactly friends, too many differences between them. They were more like acquaintances. In fact, the only things they had in common were that they both had a stubborn, independent mindset and were good friends with Serenity.

"Hey Rogue, how's the relationship with Malik going?" Mai asked suddenly, jerking Rogue from her thoughts.

She blushed, "It's going very well; how about you and Joey?"

"Never better, but I must admit, things would be a little easier for that knucklehead if he moved out of his alcoholic father's apartment.

"He still lives with that drunken baboon even though he can move in with any of us?"

"Oh, Lord knows we've told him, several times, but you know how he is. He wants to be able to earn the money to buy his place on his own. And even after he's moved out, he still wants to help that man with his debts."

"Well, we can't blame him for wanting to help his kin," Rogue admitted. _After all, that's what Odeon and I did during Battle City, and Malik turned out not to be so bad, despite his horrible first impression._

The car screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. "We're here," Mai announced.

"Thanks for the lift Mai," Rogue said as she got out of the back of the car.

"No problem, are you sure you can handle things from here?"

"Yes, thank you." She heard the car drive away and then headed inside.

Rogue passed the main desk of the hospital, then climbed a few flights of stairs and reached her doctor's office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kaisaris," the secretary told Rogue as she entered the office. "Dr. Auge will see you in a few moments."

"That won't be necessary Miss Clara, I'm free now," the doctor's voice said from down the hall. "Come in Rogue."

Rogue wandered down the familiar passageway to the check-up room, trembling with excitement. "Dr. Auge, you said you had good news about the operation that could give me back my sight on the phone."

"Yes, I did. Now we can't do the procedure right away. We'll have to do some extensive tests through out this year and possibly at the end of your senior year, you'll have your sight back."

Rogue could barely contain her excitement; she could feel her blood storming through her veins. Her heart was pounding more loudly then one hundred elephants pounding in perfect rhythm, but they came to an unexpected halt at the doctor's words...

"However, this entire procedure will cost you well more than two million yen."**(1)**

Rogue's jaw dropped then she looked down at where her hands had been fidgeting in her lap. "I... I don't... I don't have that kind of money... and I know our insurance will only cover half of that..." she admitted.

"You don't need all of it now, of course, this is just a forewarning of what it's going to cost you. Also there is still the possibility that the operation will not work, in spite of the tests we do."

"I'm sorry, doctor; I really have to think about this..." With that Rogue got up and left the office, very disappointed and confused.

When she stepped outside the office, the weather had changed drastically. It was now raining; however, Rogue walked down the streets, taking her time to get home. Finally after wandering after what seemed like hours she reached home. Mother was off on a dig again and this time she wouldn't be back for a long while, so Rogue had the house to herself.

Rogue took off her now soaked coat, went into the kitchen and started a pot of boiling water; there would be nothing better than to have a nice cup of hot chocolate to cheer her up. She brought her laptop down from her room and checked her e-mail.

"It is 5:45 p.m. you have one message," the computer told her in a long bored tone.

The message was from Malik. Things were getting easier for him, Ishizu, and Odeon now, but there was still a lot of work for him to do. He was trying to find the time to come and see her, in the flesh, again, but until then, he'd keep up with the e-mail and visiting her using the Millennium Rod.

Rogue typed back a reply and sent it then she heard the tea kettle go off as the water in it came to a boil. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and mixed in the chocolate then sat back down at the table in a dismal mood and waited for the warm drink to cool.

Adan landed on top of a chair beside her, and ten minutes later his eyes became unfocused as Malik took control over his mind. The bird had become quite used to this and normally didn't mind when Malik took over, it gave him some time to rest his very busy birdie brain.

"Rogue, you don't look so good," Malik commented as his transparent form appeared and put misty arms around her.

"I went to the doctors today." She leaned into the warm wind that was his form and felt some of that warmth rub against her wet hair.

"I know, I read about that e-mail you sent a few minutes ago. You'd think that since this is a 'test' they'd not ask for payment. That's an awful lot of money to ask for, especially for an operation that may not even succeed."

"I know." She felt him nuzzle her face lovingly then he whispered in her ear. "Malik, I don't want to be blind the rest of my life and I don't want to always have you straining your energy to give me sight using the Millennium Rod." She looked down a little, biting her lower lip, and in her lap, her hands began fidgeting again.

Back in Egypt, Malik strengthened the power if his Rod and transferred his control to her mind, but only so she could see and hear him. "Rogue look at me," he told her, gently making her look at him. "This is never a waste of my energy. Why do you keep thinking it is?"

"It's just... that I can sense that this takes a lot of energy for you to do... And I don't want to always depend on you for everything, or any one else for that matter. That's one thing I've always hated about being blind, you always have to depend on someone. Even when I fight I depend on Aden to be my eyes like he is for everything else. That's why I want to go through with anything that could restore my sight to me. I want to be independent again."

"I can see your point Rogue, but I'm afraid I can't help you at the moment. All the money I've earned I need to use for helping Ishizu and Odeon mend the damages from you-know-what. I'm so sorry, I wish there was more I could do for you, my love."

Rogue reached out to his transparent face, which was now staring at the floor, and pulled it up to hers. "This is more than enough," she told him. She gave him a gentle kiss which she felt him return.

The kiss ended when Malik gave a small groan and keeled over s little. The image of him in Rogue's mind flickered, as if she were watching a badly tuned television program.

"Malik, are you alright?"

"I've used a little too much energy for the moment, I need to rest."

"Then go,"

Malik nodded, ran a hand down the side of her face,and then disappeared from her mind.

As soon as he had left the phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey Rogue; it's Serenity. Mai called me earlier and said that you had gone to the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I'm just great." There was a tone of exaggeration in Rogue's voice.

"You don't sound great."

"Well, let's just say I'm severely disappointed."

"What happened?"

Rogue told Serenity all about the procedure and the money it would cost her and all that other great stuff.

Serenity dwelled on all of this for a moment, mulling it over in her mind. "Don't give up Rogue, I'll think of something."

"Thanks 'Ren, but I don't think it's going to help. Bye..."

"See ya."

Rogue hung up the phone and returned to her hot chocolate which had cooled by now.

Back at her house, Serenity hung up the phone as well and thought for a moment. _Over two million yen!!_ she thought in shock. _That's well more than any medical insurance can cover... but perhaps..._ She picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Hello, is your boss in the office today? Great, thank you," Serenity hung up the phone for the second time and left her room. She slid down the railing, left a note for her mother saying where she was headed and when she expected to be back, then pulled on her coat and dashed out the door. _Please let this idea work..._ she pleaded mentally as she made her way through the wet streets of Domino to the center of town.

She came to a halt at the center of town at the gates of a large building, Kaiba Corps to be exact. Serenity went inside, got in the elevator, and rode to the top floor. Quaking a little because some of the cold rain had soaked through her coat, she stumbled out of it and made her way to Kaiba's office. She knocked on the door timidly.

"Enter, if you must," was the gruff reply.

"Seto," Serenity said as she entered his office.

Kaiba looked up from his desk, "Serenity, what are you doing here?" And he walked over to her as she took her coat off then embraced her.

"I needed to speak to you about something very important," she said as he let got of her. "It's about Rogue."

Kaiba's face grew slightly worried. Ever since he began dating Serenity he had become more sympathetic, Rogue had become an older sister to Mokuba and was Serenity's best friend. So actually, he was only worried for Mokuba and Serenity's sake, more than Rogue's. "What's wrong with her?"

"The eye operation procedure that your doctors discovered can help bring back her sight, but the procedure is going to cost her far too much," Serenity explained as she sat down on the couch in Kaiba's office and he sat beside her.

"Doesn't she have medical coverage?" he asked, simply out of curiosity.

"She does, but it won't cover enough of the price to allow her to have the procedure."

Kaiba thought for a moment. He couldn't just give Rogue the operation for free, his pride wouldn't allow that. According to Serenity, Rogue could cook simple recipes, despite her handicap, but only the simplest and she had also told him before Rogue had been blind her mother had taught her to cook. As for Kaiba, to say this as bluntly as possible, he couldn't cook period. "Okay, how about this: if she agrees, my doctors will do the operation on Rogue, and if it works shewill cook for me, but only if she agrees."

"Why not give the operation to her for free?"

Kaiba had seen that question coming. "Call it my damned pride," he said quickly.**(2)**

"You'll have to talk it over with Rogue, but that could work."

"Very well; I'll contact the Kaiba Corp doctors and let them know they may have a patient on the way."

"Thanks Seto," Serenity threw her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek, then picked up her coat and left the office.

"The things I do for love," Kaiba muttered, and he sat beck down at his desk and got back to work, reminding him to call Rogue that evening about the operation.  
1122334455667788990011223344556677889900

**(1) In American money,1 million yen around 10,000; so I guess 2 million would be about 20,000 and for the operation they are planing for Rogue, they would have to do several tests and procedures on her before the actual surgery. This would probably be rather reasonable.**

**(2) Oh come on! Could you really see Kaiba giving her the sugery for free?**

**112233445566778899112233445566778899**

**Anaya's Creator:** Review please! If you review I'll give you a cookie!


	19. Chapter 19

**Anaya's Creator: **Gutten Tag! I was finally able to update Akina's Reincarnation.

**Kaiba: **She got stuck several times because of the hectic-ness of the holidays.

**Anaya's Creator: **(sings) It's the most wonderful time of the year...

**Malik: **Here are the reviews:

**Stormtracer:**

Huh? OCC? I was talking Joey helping his dad. Though that may have not come out right... Rain is a common theatre way to show sadness. Would it really make sense if she was sad and it was sunny outside?

**GardeviorMages:**

(Yelling at GM) Hey! You share that cookie! (talking normal) Well, Mai and Rogue aren't really friends; they just kind of know each other. 2 million yen $20,000. I asked my mom (she's a nurse) and she said that's actually pretty normal for a lengthy eye operation. He didn't know Rogue was possibly going to get the operation until Serenity told him. Why did Blooming Flowers of Egypt get deleted?

**KrysOfSorrow:**

They are cute and I really think a relationship would work.

**Silver Moon Phoenix:**

I'll review again soon; you're right she does deserve to see Malik without the Rod. (And Tea deserves to be thrown to the lions with Pegasus, Count Olaf, and Lord Voldemort.)

**Anaya's Creator: **In case you people haven't noticed, the reason she doesn't update as often is that she alternates on doing a chapter for Demon Witch and then doing a chapter for A-R. I didn't get Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas, so I don't own it.

"Kaiba, you got yourself a deal. Tell Mokuba good night for me and one to you too." Rogue hung up the cordless phone and just laid back in the most comfortable chair in the living room. A thousand different thoughts and emotions were coursing through her brain, making her feel dizzy and disoriented. _I think I need to just sleep this off... _she thought. _Too much happened today..._ and before she could do anything, she had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in.

The next morning she awoke to Adan screeching in her ear. Groaning a little, she sat up and stretched. "I had the strangest dream... the doctor told me I needed to pay two million yen to pay for a year long procedure for my eyes that may not even work, then Kaiba called me and said he'd pay for what my mother's medical insurance wouldn't cover as long as if the operation worked I'd have to cook for him."

Adan gave an annoyed screech, telling her that no, that wasn't a dream, it actually did happen.

Happiness bubbled up inside Rogue, making her feel lighter than clouds. She hopped out of her chair and bounded into the kitchen. Humming to herself, she poured herself a bowl of dry cereal.

Not long after she finished cleaning up (having as bad a memory as she did, she'd forget top do it later), the phone rang.

"Hello... Hey Mokuba... No, I didn't forget about your soccer game this afternoon, thankfully. It's at two o'clock right ...I'll be there, kiddo. See you then, say thank you to your brother for me. Good luck!"

She hung up the phone and heard eight loud _bong!_s sound from the clock. She plopped onto the couch in the living room and pondered what to do for the day, planning around Mokuba's soccer game.

After listening to the TV for a while, the clock struck nine. Thinking most places would be open by now, she decided to just walk around town.

As Rogue wandered through the streets of Domino, she could feel the sun on her face and smell salt in the air as a warm sea breeze blew in from the harbor.

"Hey Rogue, wait up. It's Yugi," called a voice from behind her.

"Hi Yugi,"

"I'm taking Yami to the museum; he wants to see the Egyptian exhibit again. You want to tag along?"

"Sure. I just have to be at the school soccer fields by two."

"I'll let you know when that is; I got a watch."

"Thanks Yugi. Have you had any luck finding a spell for Yami to get his own body? I'm ready to cast it as soon as you find it." she asked as Yugi guided her to the museum with a hand on her arm.

"None, did you find anything?"

"No, I've searched all my books cover to cover, but have found nothing. But as soon as I do, I'm casting it. I'm sick of the sudden changes between you and Yami. It's too confusing."

"Like now?" Yami had taken over Yugi's body unexpectedly as they approached the museum. He ran his hand down Rogue's forearm.

Rogue pulled it away. "Yes, like now," she retorted cantankerously as they walked up the steps.

"Rogue, won't you forgive me for what happened on Battle City between the two of us?"

Rogue snorted. "Oh, I have; I just don't trust you."

Yami let out a discontent sigh. "It still boggles me on how you can still love Malik after everything he did. How can you just forget all that happened?"

Rogue was about to retort, but Adan interrupted their argument with a loud screech.

"We're in the museum. Where do you want to go first?" Yami asked.

"The feudal gallery is fine with me."

The day passed on at a medium pace. Rogue was slightly uneasy with Yami being in control of Yugi's body and prying about her and Malik's relationship whenever the opportunity arose. She knew that the past pharaoh's amorous affections for Akina hadn't ceased in the five thousand years that had passed. And it didn't help that Akina's spirit, along with her husband Marik, had decided to re-fuse with their hikari's souls, instead of returning to the present as the other halves of their counterparts. To put this in simple terms, Malik and Rogue no longer had yamis; they were plainly themselves, unlike Yugi and Ryou who still had Bakura and Yami around. Anyways, Yami was still seeking love, but only seemed to search her for that love, which caused her to distrust him.

To give Rogue a break, around noon Yugi resumed control of his body and bought lunch for the two of them. Then, at 1:45 they headed to Domino middle school for Mokuba's soccer game.

Before the game started, Serenity, who had also showed up to watch the game, pulled Rogue aside.

"Rogue, any news on the situation about your eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's strange though." Rogue leaned against a tree as she talked. "I got a call yesterday from Seto Kaiba. He said that the operation had been developed by doctors at Kaiba Corps hospital. I was told that if the procedure succeeded in exchange for paying for what my insurance wouldn't cover, I'd have to cook for him."

Serenity had to suppress a giggle.

One of Rogue's eyebrows rose. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you 'Ren?"

"No," Serenity just managed to keep from bursting onto giggles as she lied.

"Really? I think you're lying."

Her friend could no longer hold back, laughing so hard she had to lean against another tree in order to keep standing.

"So you did have something to do with this," Rogue said over her best friend's hilarity.

Serenity could just manage to squeak a small 'yes' and after several minutes she was able to collect herself.

"Thank you for your help my friend." Rogue put an arm around Serenity and the two of them went back to Yugi and Seto at the soccer field, the game was about to begin.

Rogue, Serenity, and Seto all wished Mokuba good luck and the game started and almost as soon as it did, it was over. Mokuba's team had won.

"Good job Mokuba," Rogue said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks,"

"All that practicing really paid off," Seto told him.

"Thanks for taking time off to train with me, bro."

"I was glad to."

Rogue smiled at the conversation the two brothers were having. They reminded her of the way she and Yoko had been when he was alive. Lately, Kaiba had been taking more time off work so he could spend time with Mokuba and Serenity. Kaiba Corps Amusement Park had been established for about a year and was running quite smoothly, so he could easily afford to take the time off. Plus, like everyone else, she thought he deserved a vacation.

"That was an excellent show of teamwork out there, Mokuba. Something your brother could learn from you." said Yugi.

Serenity clung to Kaiba's arm and elbowed him in the ribs slightly as he tried to advance toward Yugi.

"Who wants ice cream?" Rogue offered, breaking the tense moment between the rivals.

"I do, I do," Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit in excitement.

"You're paying Rogue," Kaiba told her.

"Oh really. Why don't you pay? After all twenty bucks for ice cream is like pocket change to you."

"I don't feel like paying at the moment."

"Hey, did you guys hear the news? Clay Akin got killed at his concert by an anonymous insane fan." Yugi asked. **(1)**

Rogue threw her hands in the air. "Thank you God! It is a glorious blessing you have given us this day!"

Laughing madly, the group set off for the nearest ice cream parlor.

As soon as school started up again, time passed faster than any freight train. Mokuba got more involved in the middle school. Serenity and Kaiba's relationship deepened and Joey was only too busy to pay attention to this because Mai was distracting him all too well. Rogue's mother was off on long digs more and more often, but between schoolwork, visits from Malik, and going to the Kaiba Corps hospital for examinations and such, Rogue barely had time to dwell on that.

All too soon Christmas had returned to Domino and with it came more surprises.

Rogue was coming from a check-up at the Kaiba Corps hospital late one evening. She hung up her coat in the hall and smelled something peculiar. _Is that candles burning that I smell?_ she thought as she walked towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, but she could tell the smell was coming from somewhere else, so she went into the kitchen. Following the smell, she went into the living room and felt warm arms loosely embrace her from behind. "Greetings, my love. Guess who..." said an all too familiar voice from behind her.

Rogue turned and felt her lover's face. "Malik," she sighed, giving him an intense kiss. /You're back/ she mumbled through telepathy.

/And to stay, Rogue/ he answered as he broke the kiss.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Odeon, Ishizu, and I live in a house not far from here."

"Did you light the candles that I smell?"

"Yes,"

"Are you transferring into our school?"

"Yes. Why are you interrogating me?"

"Because I feel like it." She leaned against him and nuzzled his neck. "I'm so glad you're here." One of her hands which had been on his chest, traveled to his back, right where some of the Pharaoh's secret was carved. "Malik, why are there lumps on your back?" she asked in curiosity as her hand came off his back.

Malik released himself from her embrace, held her hands in his, and stared at her with a serious look. "Rogue, there's something I need to show you."

Even though she couldn't see him, Rogue could feel the seriousness in his voice and sense his intense stare. Her hands fell to her sides as he let them go.

He lifted off his shirt, tenderly seized her wrists in his hands and ran her hands along his back. He felt her fingers shrink back a little as she touched the markings there, but they returned and cautiously explored them.

"M-Malik..." she stuttered. "A-are th-these..."

"They are," He gently leaned against her a little as he felt her arms encircle his torso.

"I'm so sorry," Rogue laid her head on his shoulder. A small tear fell from the corner of her eye to his skin.

Malik turned to face her, "Don't Rogue... please... I'm not worth that." He gently wiped away the tears around the edges of her eyes. Then holding her face in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

As the kiss ended, Rogue felt him back away slightly, but she didn't want to let him go... not yet. The sensation of his flesh, not just a warm wind, against hers was completely overwhelming. She wanted more. One of her hands, as if it were made of water, slid smoothly from his back to his chest, up to his neck, into his silken hair, and gently pulled him back to her.

Malik grinned as their lips connected once more. His eyes widened as her tongue suddenly barged inside his mouth, swirling inside. He moved his arms to her waist and drew her against him, moaning softly. The kiss broke and he quickly glanced around the room. Taking her hands in his, he backed up towards the couch then took her in his arms once more and swiftly laid her on it.

Rogue didn't fight as he crawled on top of her. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Malik nuzzled her face affectionately. Her blush became an even deeper red as he kissed her hairline then traveled down to her neck. "Malik," she murmured. Her hands eased along Malik's upper neck to his shoulders. She squirmed a little as he nipped lightly around her jugular vein, but enjoyed it all the same.

Malik stopped kissing her for a moment and slid between her and the back of the couch. Trailing the fingers of one hand through her hair, the other slid beneath her shirt and ran across her stomach. He buried his face in her neck gently, trying to fight the sleepiness that was over coming him, but to no avail. After pressing his lips to hers one last time, he fell asleep beside her. Rogue soon slept as well.

Sunlight poured through the blinds of the living room window the next morning, waking Rogue. She heard a door open and someone stomp through the hall... the kitchen and into the living room.

"BROTHER!!!"

**(1)** This hasn't happened in real life yet, but I want it to sooooo bad.

**Anaya's Creator:** Mwa, ha, ha, ha, a cliffy! Fröliche Weihnachten! Und Alles Gute im Neuen Jahr! (Merry Christmas and a good slide into the new year! Hot chocolate and Christmas cookies for all my reviewers! Review again please! Read and review The Demon Witch if you guys got time please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kaiba: **(in a very annoyed tone) Took you long enough to update!

**Anaya's Creator: **(points a finger towards heaven) Damn teachers and their obsession with tests and the stupid midterms! It truly puts a serious damper on the imagination.

**Malik: **Here are the reviews:

**Silver Moon Phoenix:**

(Laughs villainously) Mwa ha ha ha! Me and my cliffhangers :-P ... have a cookie. (gives you a cookie)

**Gardevoir-Mages:**

You guys reviewed twice, two cookies for all of you (gives cookies) and yes, GM, you have to share them or I'll take away your two cookies! Love your guys' story! Keep up the good work.

**Daydreamer:**

I meant the American Idol pretty boy. I didn't care about spelling his name right.

**Abyss Rikku:**

You confuse me, could you please clarify some things for me? Malik needs help? Rogue doesn't deserve him? What do you mean by asking those questions?

As for when they'll screw... very soon, my dear reviewer, very soon.

**Malik: **(Gets excited) How soon is soon?

**Anaya's Creator: **I call all time soon. Now let me finish or I'll hit you on the head with my iorn frying pan! (Holds up frying pan and waves treateningly)

**Malik**: (Calms down)

**Stormtracer:**

(Looks confused) What point? Apology accepted. Did you enjoy your vacation? I did mine... I stayed home!

**Peachi Goddess:**

Glad you liked it. Update your story soon and I'll review again!

**Anaya's Creator:** On with the long anticipated, I hope it was worth the wait...

**Kaiba, Malik, and Reviewers: _GET ON WITH IT!!!!_**

**Anaya's Creator:** Okay, okay... on with Chapter 20

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"BROTHER!!!"

The yell was so shrill that it echoed in her brain and Rogue could have sworn that she heard the furniture rattle against the floor. Beside her, Malik shifted a little.

"Ishizu, I don't wanna get up yet," he moaned, tightening his grip around Rogue's hip and burying his face in her neck.

"Malik, get off me you lazy bum," Rogue demanded playfully.

Sleepily, Malik lifted himself up and opened his eyes. "Good morning kitten," he said as he ran a hand along her rough stomach. He was about to kiss her when Ishizu stomped over and yanked him back up by the ear.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, CALL!!" she shrieked in the ear she held.

Malik leapt off the couch. "I GET THE MESSAGE YOU HARPY! YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM IN MY EAR LIKE THAT!! OR I'LL START LOOSING MY HEARING BEFORE I'M IN MY TWENTIES!!"

But Ishizu wasn't listening to him; she was too busy muttering to no one in particular. "Damn it all Malik... what am I going to do with you...? Out of my mind with worry... Nearly asked Odeon to go out searching for you..."

"Sister, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Then you'd better start acting like it!"

_I think I should stay out of this little sibling squabble,_ Rogue thought. She sneaked off the couch and went into the kitchen to fix her breakfast.

A few minutes later, Malik sat at the table in the kitchen across from where Rogue was sitting. "Jeez, I hate my sister's damn mood swings."

"Oh goody, you're still alive. Well, if you're hungry, help yourself to food. There's some in the fridge as well as in the pantry beside it," Rogue offered sitting at the table with Adan pearched on the back of it.

"Thanks, Rogue," He got up and went over to the pantry, putting a hand on her shoulder as he passed.

Ishizu entered the room a few moments after Malik got up. "So Rogue, how have you been this past year and a half?" she asked in her normal serene tone.

"I've been alright. Mom's been going on longer digs more and more often, but with the tests at Kaiba Corps nearly every day and studying for school I barely notice she's gone. Speaking of school, Malik, are you going to join us at Domino High for the rest of senior year?"

"I think so, but it'll be after you guys take midterms. I already took them at my other school in Egypt.** (1)**"

"How are those tests at Kaiba Corps Hospital going?" Ishizu inquired.

"They're going well; they told me that they will be able to perform the operation sooner than expected."

"How soon is soon?" Malik queried.

"I'm waiting until I get a definite date before I tell people that."

A few days after midterms ended, and every one was gathered at Rogue's house.

"So what's the big news Rogue?" Serenity asked as she sat down next to Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Well as many of you undoubtedly know, from one source or another, that for around the past seven months, I've been going to Kaiba Corps for tests on my eyes. The doctors have made their decision. The operation will be performed about a week from today."

"That's awesome, Rogue!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping up from his chair in excitement.

"No kidding," Malik said. Running over to Rogue, he threw his arms around her waist and spun her around, lifting her off the floor a bit.

Yugi felt a pang of jealousy come from Yami at the sight of this.

"I wouldn't rejoice just yet, Ishtar." Kaiba's cold voice stung the room like a sudden cold wind stings an unprepared child's skin.

"How can you say that, Kaiba?!" Joey barked. (A/N: Ha, ha) "One of our friends has the chance to get her sight back; we got every reason to rejoice!"

"The operation hasn't even been performed yet, mutt. Who's to say that it will work? Rogue's condition is one several doctors can't even fathom how to treat."

"But still Seto, it's not like the odds are against her," Serenity said gently.

"I'm just saying that they shouldn't get their hopes up too high."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!" Joey bellowed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A week later, Rogue's mom, Malik, Odeon, Yami, Serenity, Kaiba, and Mokuba were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for someone to come out and tell them what the fuck was happening to Rogue in the surgical room. They had all been waiting there ever school let out. Finally, a nurse came out of the surgical ward followed by a hospital bed carrying Rogue came out behind her on it pushed by some aids.

Mokuba, Yami, Serenity, and Malik jumped up from their seats intending to follow, but the nurse stopped them. "You can't see her just yet," she informed them.

"Ma'am what do you mean? The operation is over, isn't it?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, the doctors probably just need to make sure that Rogue is ready for visitors. That surgery was very extensive. No doubt it's taken a toll on everyone, including Rogue," Kaiba said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You got that right, Mr. Kaiba. Miss Kaisaris has been in surgery for quite a while. For eight hours at least, if I'm not mistaken."

"Will she be able to see again?" Malik and Yami inquired simultaneously.

"Only the doctors will be able to tell you that." And with that the nurse walked away.

"Seto, Rogue'll be okay, won't she?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's hope so."

About ten minutes later, one of the doctors that had been working with Rogue throughout the testing came over. "Miss Kaisaris will need overnight to recover from the anesthetic and for us to give her medicine and such before she sees visitors. You may return tomorrow during visiting hours which are from seven o'clock in the morning to around seven o'clock in the evening."

"How is she otherwise?" Rogue's mother demanded.

"Madam, your daughter will need a night's recovery in order for us to give you a definite answer. As for now, her system seems at least stable, but we mustn't rush. If all goes well, then she'll be here for about a week. We will remove her bandages after the skin around her eyes heals, thatcould take anywhere from three days to a week. Then we will do an eye exam and depending on what the results are, she may need to stay longer. There's a possibility that she may not be able to see right away or she may need glasses. Good night." The doctor bowed to his employer and left.

"Well," Rogue's mother sighed. "There's nothing more we can do, I guess, until morning." She sighed again and sat back down in a chair, her head resting in one of her hands as she stared at the floor.

Kaiba put his arm around Serenity, "Come on 'Ren, I'll take you home. Don't look so glumMokuba, you can see Rogue after school tomorrow."

Serenity gave a final glance at Rogue's mother and left with the Kaiba brothers. Soon after, everyone else followed suit.

The following days in the hospital went by slowly for Rogue. Waiting was not something she enjoyed. She tried to keep her mind busy by doing the homework that her friends brought her, but she eventually grew bored with it or got too tired and would simply speak with her mother, who had taken off work to be there with her. Malik, Serenity, and Yami and Yugi visited her often and kept her company.

One day...

"Well Rogue, it looks like it's time to take your bandages off," the doctor said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Do you really mean it, Doctor?" her mother asked excitedly.

"I do, Mrs. Kaisaris. I'll call Mr. Kaiba immediately; no doubt he will want to hear the good news." The doctor left the room, leaving Rogue and her mother alone.

Rogue felt her mother grab her hands and squeeze them in anticipation.

"I can't believe it, daughter. I just can't believe it. You're finally going to see again. If only your father..." She broke off, hardly able to contain her joy. Dropping Rogue's hands, she placed hers on her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

The smile that had been on Rogue's face faltered slightly as a familiar doubt entered her mind. What if the operation hadn't worked? What if she still couldn't open her eyes? She didn't even want to think of her reaction if those doubts turned out to be fact.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In his office, Kaiba was sitting at his laptop, working and Mokuba was sitting on the couch with a stack of American X-Men comic books. Then the phone on Kaiba's desk rang.

"Kaiba," he said, picking up the phone.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting your work, sir, but one of the doctors just informed me that they're ready to take the girl at the hospital's bandages off.

"Good, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kaiba got up from his desk and made to leave the office. He reached the door and paused. "Hey kiddo, the doctors have said that Rogue's bandages can come off today. Are you coming with me?"

The raven haired teen immediately dropped his comic book and made a dash for the door. "Of course I'm coming."

A few minutes later, the Kaiba brothers were in their limousine driving to the Kaiba Corps hospital. "So Seto, how exactly did Rogue's operation work? You never actually explained that to me."

"It's quite simple really, kiddo. Rogue's eyes had metal shards embedded in the corneas and eyelids that needed to be removed in order for her to see. According to the x-rays she had before the operation the corneas were so badly damaged that they needed to be replaced entirely. Are you with me so far?" **(2)**

Mokuba nodded.

(**A/N:** Are **YOU** with me so far?)

Kaiba continued. "So the operation was originally supposed to be two separate ones, butmiraculously before the surgery was performed, a donator was found and the procedures were done together. A laser was used to destroy the shards in her eyelids and the new corneas replaced her injured ones."

"So someone gave up their sight so Rogue could see?"

"No Mokuba, the corneas she needed were from a dead person.** (3)**" Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw the young colt shudder at the thought of putting dying people's body parts in living people.

Soon they had reached the hospital and the doctor removed Rogue's bandages.

Rogue struggled to open her eyes at first, not used to being able to open them, but they eventually opened. At first all she could see was bright white light, so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it. Slowly, the light formed into blobs of color, which formed shapes and shadows, and finally she saw a clear picture. The first thing she saw was... her arm and a wall.

Kaiba's jaw nearly dropped. With her eyes actually open, Rogue was gorgeous. Her silvery grey eyes fit perfectly with her green hair, but then again, she couldn't compare to Serenity whose amber eyes and fiery red hair , in his eyes, were beautiful beyond compare.

Rogue looked around the nearly empty room. The walls were unbearably plain, white and unadorned. Her mother, who had been so youthful when she had seen her last, had aged much in six years. She now had hair that was nearly all grey with an aged face and thin wrinkled hands.

Rogue's steel orbs fell on the Kaiba brothers for the first time. The taller one had to be Seto with his chestnut hair and cold cerulean eyes. She smiled at the smaller, and obviously younger, Mokuba. He had long black hair and blood-indigo eyes.

"Miss Kaisaris, can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?" the doctor asked, holding up three fingers. He was portly, wore huge glasses, and what little hair he had left was thin and very little was left on his slightly square-shaped head.

"As a matter of fact, I can see and you are holding up three fingers."

"Very well then," He turned to Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, we will perform an eye examination as soon as possible to make sure she doesn't need glasses or that sort of thing."

Later on, after the eye examination (her eyesight was a perfect 20/20), Rogue was packing up her things to take home with Mokuba and Kaiba helping. The word "helping" here means that she and Mokuba were doing the actual packing and Seto was sitting in a chair, watching. Rogue's mother had gone to warm up the car and was waiting for her at the entrance of the hospital.

"I hope you remember the deal we made, Kaisaris," Kaiba told her as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"I do, Kaiba. If the operations were successful, I would have to cook meals for you and Mokuba from now until the end of summer, and if you like my cooking and I need money for collage, you may consider officially employing me as your cook; is that not correct?

"It is and it will be effective as soon as possible."

"Well, I need to get used to handling cooking utensils with my sight again. If you give me a week, I will be ready to cook for you."

"Fine, a week then. Don't forget."

"Why do you want me to cook for you anyways? Can't you prepare a meal for yourself and your brother?"

"You dare to mock me, Rogue?!"

"No, I'm just blatantly curious."

"Well, anyhow, that's not important."

Unnoticed by Kaiba, Rogue's eyes began to glow bright grey for a second then they became normal. _Oh, I see,_ Rogue thought. _You can't cook at all, can you Kaiba, not even something as simple as a piece of toast. What an interesting irony, the richest man in almost the entire world has the skills to run a multi-billion yen corporation, yet he can't even manage to make soup without something going wrong. How amusing... _

**(1)** I made that up. :-P

**(2)** If this contradicts anything I've said earlier in the fanfic let me know.

**(3)** Yes, this is actually possible in real life.

**Kaiba: **(fuming) What do you mean I can't cook?!

**Anaya's Creator:** Hey, I had to think of something, didn't I? Besides it's true.

**Kaiba:** (tries to hit Authoress)

**Anaya's Creator:** (Catches his arm before it hits her) I wouldn't do that or I may decide not to put any SetoxSerenity action in the next chapter.

**Kaiba:** I'll be good.

**Malik:** Read and Review people.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaiba: **Everyone liked the idea that I couldn't cook. Damn you Anaya!

**Anaya's Creator: **Thanks; oh and FYI: you and Malik will like this chapter.

**Malik: **We will? What happens?

**Anaya's Creator: **Do the disclaimer, cue the reviews, then read the chapter and find out.

**Malik: **Anaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.Here are the reviews:

**KrysOfSorrow:**

(Is sitting in a rowboat to keep from drowning in confetti) Yey, you reviewed! Review again please!

**Silver Moon Phoenix:**

Hey, everyone's got a weak point somewhere, don't they? Enjoy the cookie! Don't worry, Malik is thrilled.

**Draco-and-Hermione:**

So did all the other reviewers.

**Stormtracer:**

My apologies about the swearing, I'll let you know that there is extremely little or none in this chapter. I hope this one is a 5/5!

**Gardevoir-Mages:**

O.O, okay then; on with chapter 21!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The next day, Rogue came to school with her sunglasses on, Adan on her shoulder, and her staff out. Through the tint of the lenses she saw Serenity, along with the rest of the group, come streaming up to meet her. Oh, the joy of having sight again.

"So Rogue, did the operations work?" a boy with white hair (Ryou) asked.

Slowly, dramatically, Rogue removed the glasses.

"It did! Praise Ra!" Malik threw his arms around Rogue and planted a firm kiss on her cheek.

"Aww, stop it Malik, you lovesick puppy. You're embarrassing me," she teased, playfully pushing him away and wiping off the kiss with the back of her hand.

Yugi suddenly found himself flung into his soul room as Yami took control.

Yami felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Rogue's steel eyes. _She looks even more like Akina now,_ he thought. _Her timber wolf eyes are even more beautiful then I first remembered. _

Okay, this is my first time actually seeing ya'll, so I'm afraid I can't tell who's who and that sort of thing..." Rogue said.

Malik put his arm around her. "Don't worry, love; I'll help you with that." He gestured to a short girl with long red hair and pale skin. "And I'm sure Serenity will assist me."

The girl nodded. "Of course," and together Malik and Serenity reintroduced Rogue to everyone and showed her around the school.

It took everyone a while to get used to Rogue being able to see, but in a week everything was about as normal as it could get.

Finally, Friday afternoon, the end-of-school bell blessed the students' ears with its sweet tones and everyone began leaving. As Rogue packed up her things, Kaiba grabbed her arm. She looked up at him. "What?"

"You ready to start upholding your end of our bargain, Kaisaris?"

"It's been a week, hasn't it?"

"Yes,"

"There's your answer."

"Fine then, you start tonight."

"Excuse me!" Leaning slightly to one side with her arms folded across her chest, Rogue looked at Kaiba with a give-me-one-good-reason-why-I-should-listen-to-you glare.

"Look, I have a date with Serenity tonight and, for once, I can't think of any where to take her." Kaiba admitted, ignoring Rogue's cold defiant stare.

"And you automatically make the assumption that I'm not entertaining someone special tonight as well?" A smile tugged at her lips as she sensed the normally calm CEO's mind go haywire with the frustration she was so audaciously tormenting him with.

Kaiba suddenly slammed his fist on her desk. "Okay, fine! Rogue would you please make a nice dinner at my house for Serenity and me tonight?"

"Wow! Was that an actual request? I thought I'd never live to see the day. And not only that you said 'please' too. I think I'm going to have a heart attack." She clutched her heart, feigning shock.

"Cut the theatrics, you psychotic witch. Are you going to do it or aren't you?"

"Of course I will, you dumb-ass, don't you worry. How does salad, chicken, and pound cake sound?"

"Perfect; I'm leaving work at about six thirty and 'Ren will be there at seven."

"Great, I'll make a quick stop at my house and will come right over." Slinging her book bag over her shoulder, Rogue dashed out the door.

"Hey kitten, what kept you?" Malik asked. Putting his arm around her as she walked out of the school, he led her towards his motorcycle.

"Kaiba was asking for a favor, to put it nicely."

"What kind of favor? And what would make him desperate enough to _ask_?"

"Well, originally, he demanded that I make dinner for him and Serenity tonight, but I played some head games and I got him to ask politely."

"Smooth on the mind games darling, but we have a date tonight too."

"Chill, my love, I didn't forget. This is merely a minor set back that requires a slight change in plans. Would it be too much trouble for you to pick me up at Kaiba's instead of my house?"

"I don't see why." He felt his girlfriend squeeze his stomach lightly in an expression of gratitude.

When they got to her house a few minutes later, Rogue took off the helmet and got off the motorbike, but s she turned to go inside she felt him grab her wrist.

"You aren't leaving me without a kiss," he said, He had removed his helmet and put his other hand on her cheek as he gently pulling her close.

"I was right; you are a lovesick puppy," she muttered and playfully pecked him on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?"

"For the time being; now let me go!" She wrestled out of his grasp so forcefully that she fell to the ground.

"Need a hand?" Malik asked, laughing as he extended his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." Setting off the ground, Rogue brushed herself off and went inside.

Still chuckling slightly, Malik remounted his motorcycle and rode off.

Neither of them had noticed that a jealous pair of violet orbs had been watching their entire exchange of affection. _I may have lost my chance at Akina in Ancient Egypt, Rogue. But I in this modern time, it is I that will have you in my arms in the end..._

8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Whew! _Rogue thought as she collapsed onto the high-quality leather couch. Personally, she wasn't very fond of leather, but considering that it was the only thing around for her to lie down on, she decided to just grin and bear it. _Finally my work here is complete. The table's set, food is done; all that remains is for Kaiba to get home._

It was quite a few hours later and Rogue was at the Kaiba mansion. Tired and sweaty from being in the kitchen almost all afternoon, she decided to go take a shower.

Raising the water temperature as hot as she could take it, she stepped under the showerhead. _I wonder_ _what Malik is planning for us tonight_._ He didn't tell me much just that he was sure that I would enjoy myself. What's he got up his sleeve?_ A moment later a door slammed, interrupting her thoughts. _Kaiba must be home._

A while later Rogue came out of the shower and redressed, this time in a black t-shirt and a pair of nice jeans; her hair loosely pulled back in a braid. She told Kaiba that everything was ready for him and Serenity and that Mokuba had already left to spend the night at his friend's house.

There was the roar of an engine from outside and soon the doorbell rang. Kaiba ran to answer it. "'Ren, you're early," he said, nearly gapping at how lovely she looked.

"That's not a problem, is it Seto?" Serenity asked. She was wearing a red silken Chinese top with a matching pants and her long flowing hair was pulled back with a black headband, except for her chin-length bangs. "So can I come in?"

Her question snapped Kaiba abruptly back to earth. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind and stepped out of the doorway to let her through.

"So are we going out for dinner again?" she asked curiously, putting an arm around him.

"Well, actually... I couldn't think of a place to so..."

"So he asked me to cook a meal for you both," Rogue finished, getting up from the step she had been sitting on.

"Are you staying to eat with us?" Serenity inquired, slightly confused. "Because I saw a motorcycle pull up after Joey left and I'm pretty sure it was Malik's."

"I'd better get going then. You lovebirds enjoy yourselves." Rogue grabbed her duffle bag and dashed out the door. A smile came to her face as she saw Malik waiting for her. "Good evening, my love," she greeted.

"And it's only going to get better." He handed her his other helmet, but before she could put it on, he covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Malik, what are you doing?" she cried as she tried to stop him from fastening it.

"Do you trust me?" was all he offered for an explanation.

"I do," and her hands dropped down.

He finished tying on the cloth and put on the helmet on her head. After helping her onto his bike, she started it up and they were off.

"Are we there yet?" Rogue asked. She and Malik had been riding for quite some time now and she was getting a little impatient.

"Not yet," Malik had to bite back a chuckle. Boy was she really going to be surprised when they got to where he was taking her. They had just left the city and were headed to the campgrounds. He turned onto a dirt road and turned back to Rogue. "Hang on tight kitten; it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Rogue's grip on his waist tightened as she felt them begin to go uphill. The ground leveled out after a few minutes and her arms loosened. After getting off Malik grabbed her hands and led her towards a small building. "Can I look now?"

"Not quite,"

Rogue heard the jingle of keys and the scraping of a door being unlocked and opened. Then she felt Malik let go of her hands, listened as he walked behind her, and as he put his hands on her shoulders, she walked forward. Hearing the _plunk-plunk_ of shoes on a hard surface and the slam of a door shutting behind her she asked, "How about now?"

"Now,"

Rogue removed the blindfold and laid her olive hues on her new surroundings. She was inside a small with stained maple walls, a small bed in one corner and a table in the other. There was a fireplace with a huge stack of wood beside it, a couch near it, a kitchen-like area with a refrigerator and sink, and a small hallway that probably led to a bathroom. "Oh my gosh! Malik, it's beautiful, but... why?"

"I just wanted to spend some alone time with you without any interruptions. I have dinner in the refrigerator for us, so I'll get that ready and you could you start a fire."

She nodded, "Not a bad idea."

In a matter of minutes, a welcoming fire was cheerfully crackling in the grate and food was set out on the table. On Rogue's plate was salmon and mango sushi and on Malik's was scallop teriyaki.

"This is really great, Malik. Thank you for putting so much effort into this."

"I'm glad you like this, kitten; let's eat."

8-8-8-8-8-8-

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Serenity was lying on top of Kaiba, her back and head leaning against his chest as he ran his fingers ran through her hair.

"Who knew that Kaisaris could whip up that good of a meal?" Kaiba said, nuzzling Serenity's hair.

"I told you she was such a good cook." Serenity's eyes fluttered closed as she savored the sensations he was giving her. "Mmm... Seto," she whispered. Slowly she sat up and turned to face him; her arms laced around his neck as she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him and began covering his lips with light tender kisses.

Kaiba's hands seized her hips and drew her further against him, responding to her kisses longingly. Love and desire stirred within him as never before. He suddenly flipped her over and gazed down at her hungrily; glad (for once) that Mokuba wasn't home.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rogue was lying on her stomach in front of the fireplace wrapped up in a blanket.

"Do you mind if I lay next to you, love?" he asked, his tone slightly hesitant.

"Not at all," Rogue replied, scooting over some.

Malik smiled and sat on the floor next to her. He pulled her into his arms and began running his fingers along her face and through her hair. As his hands traced over the scars that covered her eyes, his smile faded and a familiar thought entered his brain

"Malik, are you alright?" Rogue inquired, stroking the side of his face at the sight of his unease.

"I have actually been thinking about one thing a lot lately."

"Tell me,"

Malik moved his hand to where the wounds were around her eyes. "How did this happen to you darling? I mean how did you become blind?"

Rogue's hand stopped touching the side of his face. She took a deep breath and began to explain. "The accident happened about five years ago, not long after my fourteenth birthday. It happened in America, in New York City; I'll never forget it. We had come there for one of my father and mother's archeological displays; my father was alive then..."

Flashback (told in first person)

It was a bright sunny day in New York City. Busy cars rushed past the NYC museum as a twelve-year-old me laid sprawled out on the front lawn, gazing up at the clouds. Hearing footsteps, I flipped over and found myself staring at a pair of pale feet in thin worn sandals "Hey Yoko!" I greeted, looking up at him.

"So you're out here with your head stuck in the clouds again, eh Rogue?" he stated, looking rather disgruntled.

I flashed him a quick innocent smile and hopped to my feet, but as soon as I stood up I saw my brother stiffen.

"Rogue, GET DOWN!" he shouted and without warning he threw himself on top of me. There was a loud _BANG!_ that shook the ground as it sounded from somewhere not far from us. A psychotic laughter filled the air as it around us filled with smoke.

"What's going on out here?" demanded a deep voice. It was my father's

"At last, I have found Akina's incarnate," a maniac voice said.

There was a pause as the smoke began to clear then Yoko picked me up and ran towards my dad. "Father, I'll take care of the demon; you take Rogue and run."

My father didn't argue. He took me by the hand and we ran, hoping that whoever had shown up wouldn't follow us. Our hope was short-lived.

We had been running for what felt like eons when there were explosions sounding from behind us. In a reckless attempt to escape, my father ran into the street. Some idiot, that was probably speeding, apparently didn't see us and hit my father with his car. Luckily, it didn't hit me, but as my father went flying, so did I.

_BANG! _Another explosion sounded. The car that hit my father was engulfed in flames. I saw something soar from the wreckage and felt it scratch across my eyes then something hit the back of my head and I knew no more.

End Flashback (back to normal view)

"I awoke in the hospital three days later in the hospital. The doctors had done x-rays and they had found metal pieces stuck in my corneas and eyelids that needed to be removed if I had any hope of seeing again. And, as soon as my mother learned of the demon that had come after me, she made my brother and I leave the state with her out of fear."

"Whoa" Malik said, rubbing down her shoulders soothingly. "That's quite a load to deal with all at once. You lost your sight, your father, and your home at the same time, and I thought I had it bad when I just lost my father."

"You did; it's always hard when you lose someone important."

Malik nodded, seeing her point. Fighting very hard to control himself, his hands slid under the blanket and ran along her sides. He shivered in pleasure as his hands felt the gentle curves of her body. Her soft moans echoed in his head and nearly drove him insane. Nonchalantly, her lips lightly brushed against his flesh and he lost it. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he seized her upper arms, flipped her over gently, and devoured her lips in a deep fiery kiss. His tongue brushed across her lips and entered her mouth. "So sweet," he murmured.

**(A/N: Warning: lemon scene)**

"Malik," Rogue whispered as she kissed him back hungrily, threading her fingers through his hair. She could feel her temperature rise as passion stirred within them both like wildfire. Her breath shortened to quick gasps as Malik began kissing and biting into her neck.

"Relax kitten, I have barely even begun." His grip on her lessened and his hands ran down her lower arms to her waist and slowly began removing her shirt. She didn't fight him at all this time, in fact she helped him and then started to work his off. As soon as both of their shirts were removed, Malik stared deeply into Rogue's eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am," Rogue murmured, runningher hands down his chest then back up to his shoulders. She saw him smirk then, starting at her collarbone, he trailed kisses down to her breasts.

Slowly Malik traveled even lower, caressing her stomach with his lips and removing her lower clothing. He discarded the rest of his attire and lay on top of her, his hips between her legs. "Are you positive about this, kitten?" he inquired once more, his glazed lilac eyes pouring into her olive irises.

"Yes, don't make me wait any longer," Rogue gasped and moments later, her lover gently thrust into her. At first it was a bit painful, but the pain soon gave way to pleasure.

After several minutes of ecstasy, they each other to their peaks and collapsed in each other's arms, almost unable to move.

Breathless, Malik bent down to near his lover's ear. "I love you, Rogue," he gasped. "Love me for eternity and don't ever leave me."

"For eternity," was all Rogue could manage to say.

He pecked her lightly on the lips, got off of her, and pulled the blanket that had been around her over top of them. Holding her tenderly in his arms, he fell asleep; not knowing that soon he would be the one to leave.

Months later in June after graduation, Malik was sorting trough the mail at breakfast when he came across a peculiar letter addressed to him. He ripped it open and scanned the inside, what he saw nearly made him drop the letter in shock. _No, _he thought. _I have to leave again..._

8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Kaiba and Malik: **Me like the chapter!

**Anaya's Creator:** I thought you boys would. Thanks for reviewing everyone; cookies for ya'll, review again and I'll give ya'll three each!


	22. Chapter the Last

**Anaya's Creator: **Here we are folks, the final chapter!

**Malik: **Damn.

**Anaya's Creator: **Don't worry Malik; you'll like this chapter too. Kaiba could you do disclaimer and cue the reviews, please?

**Kaiba: **(growls) Anaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Here are the reviews:

**KrysOfSorrow:**

(Is still sitting in her rowboat to keep from drowning in confetti) Stop hypervenalating (I have no idea how that's spelled) and read the new chapter! (Gives youthree cookies)

**Silver Moon Phoenix:**

It's not, he does, but he won't. Here's three cookies!

**Draco-and-Hermione:**

Yeah, you liked the chapter. Three cookies for you!

**Yolladak:**

(Leans away from the fish because it smells and hands her cookies) Here's more, here's more...

**Gardevoir-Mages:**

Hey, you guys didn't update your story...

**Peachigoddess:**

Well, read the chapter and find out!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Later that day, Malik was walking with Rogue in Domino Park, he was trying to have a good time with her, but guilt and anxiety were eating at his insides without mercy.

"Malik, is something on your mind?" Rogue asked, having noticed he was preoccupied.

"I'm fine, kitten. Why do you ask?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You just seem really distracted. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

_Yes! Yes!_ his mind screamed to almost the point of giving him a headache. He grabbed Rogue's hands and led her to a bench and sat down. "Rogue..." he avoided her eyes at first and just looked at his hands. "I... I have to go back to Egypt."

Rogue felt her jaw drop slightly as she sat down on the grass beside the bench. She closed her mouth and shook her head a little to get rid of the on coming dizziness. "Why? Do you know if you'll be gone for long?"

"I got a full paid scholarship for a collage there. I'll probably be gone for four years since the holidays are different there so I have no idea when I'll be able to return."

Rogue latched onto his arm, nuzzling his lower bicep with her hair. "Malik, if you feel compelled to go then go. If I must love you from afar for a while, I will... as long as you don't go sleeping around with any girls in Egypt."

Malik got off the bench, pulled her off the ground, and tilted her head up a little. "How dare you bring up the possibility of me cheating on you? It is I who should be telling you not to be disloyal by hooking up with Yami in my absence. He's still got his eyes on you, know that?" A snicker snuck into the last part of his sentence.

Rogue laughed. "I would never and you know it."

"Prove it," he challenged.

Rogue tossed her hair back a little, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily on the lips, not giving a damn if anyone saw this. **(1)**

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Four years later..._

Rogue was pacing around in one of the numerous bedrooms in the Kaiba mansion trying to get a grip on herself. She was wearing a silk silver dress that hid her still nearly flat chest and just reached her knees. There was a party going on in the hall for all the collage graduates and she was one of them.

"Rogue, calm down; it's just a party!" Mokuba said exasperated. He was sitting on the bed in the room, dressed in a tux, with Adan perched on one of the bedposts. The both of them had been watching her pacing for a long time now and, quite frankly, they were sick of it. They heard her mutter something about Malik possibly not coming and Mokuba rolled his eyes. Finally, the young colt leapt up from the bed, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her firmly. "Honestly Rogue, quit pacing, you're making me nervous."

Rogue took a deep breath and tried to explain herself. "It's just that..." but Mokuba cut her off.

"No excuses! You are going out there right now!" H got behind her and shoved her out the door.

"You've gotten too tall for your own good, know that?" she commented as she allowed herself to be pushed down the hall.

Mokuba chuckled. In the passing years, he had become almost a head taller than her and was close to his brother's height. When they reached the doors to the hall, he stopped shoving her and opened them. It was quite spacious; even with two tables absolutely loaded with food set up at one end (although a good deal of it was being devoured by Joey) anda DJ, there was still tons of room to spare for dancing and hanging out.

Several people were there. Kaiba and Serenity were dancing together with Duke and Tristan eyeing them jealously. Odeon and Ishizu were busy talking with Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou (at long last Rogue had been able to find a spell that gave the two yami's their own bodies). Mai was busy talking with Tea and a girl named Rebecca Hopkins, who also happened to be Mokuba's girlfriend, and as soon as she saw him come down with Rogue, she rushed over and begged him to dance with her.

"Go on, Mokuba," Rogue encouraged, when he shot her a questioning glance. When the young colt had gone, she went over to Ishizu who had left Yami and the others to get a drink.

"Hello Rogue, you look nice tonight," she said in her usual mystical voice.

"Thank you. Where is Malik?" Rogue asked. He was the only person she hadn't seen.

"He's on his way," Ishizu answered. Was it her imagination or did Rogue see her eyes sparkle a bit as she spoke.

A few minutes later, Yami came over to her and said, "A beautiful young woman such as you shouldn't be just standing around talking. Will you dance with me?"

"You're persistent Yami, I'll grant you that much, but I don't dance with men who try to get me to doubt my boyfriend's loyalty." Her tone was incredibly icy. In the years of Malik's absence, Yami had tried several times to make Roguequestion Malik's devotion to her and prove that he was the better man. He had even gone as far to wager her as the prize of a Shadow Game between the two of them... and she visibly despised him for it. Unlike Akina, she forgiving was not in her nature.

The former pharaoh said nothing to her cold reply, just walked away with a look of severe disappointment on his face.

About an hour later, Rogue was out on the balcony looking up at the stars, absolutely bored out of her mind. "I thought I might find you out here. You were never too much of a party girl." commented a voice from behind her. She turned and saw someone dressed in a Rare Hunter cloak. The hood was up so she couldn't see the person's face clearly, but she knew the voice all too well.

"Malik," she said walking over to him.

The figure dismissed his hood and welcomed Rogue into his arms, "And who else would it be?" the Egyptian asked sarcastically.

"You jerk! I was beginning to think you might not come." She leaned on his shoulder and placed her arms on his chest.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, kitten. Except..." He pushed her off a little and shuffled for something inside his cloak. Awkwardly, he pulled out a small box and, blushing mad,opened it. "I must admit I was a little chicken about showing up tonight because of this..." He broke off, going, if it was even possible, ten shades redder as he removed the ring from the box and held it up for her to see. "Rogue... will you marry me?"

Rogue was speechless; inside the box was a golden band with a small but gorgeous diamond. Since she couldn't think of anything to say, she threw her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Malik broke the kiss, "So that's a 'yes' then?" he inquired.

Rogue plucked the ring from his hand and slid it onto her finger **(2). **"Of course, you idiot." She let out a sudden squeal as Malik swept her off her feet and spun her around. Their joyous laughter echoed in unison through the night. All that awaited them now was their wedding.

_**The End**_

**(1) **In Japan, a kiss symbolizes a sexual relationship—in other words, it is considered so intimate that parents don't kiss in front of their kids and it isn't done in public.

**(2) **I know the tradition is for the man to put the ring on the woman, but screw tradition!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Malik: **Me like the chapter!

**Anaya's Creator:**Thanks for reviewing everyone; cookies for ya'll, review again and I'll give ya'll three each! Tune in for my next fanfic, The Demon Witch, whitchshould be reposted within the next few days.Read and review!


End file.
